The invisible girl (jelsa)
by Geminiagate
Summary: Cover image courtesy of CASSADRACHAN :) after years of being homeschooled, Elsa and Anna are given the choice to give up their lives as royalty and start afresh after their parent's lives are lost,away from Norway in a brand new sixth form. Even though Elsa is invisible for her peers during her first year there...things are about to change. I do not own ROTG or frozen characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi fellow authors, guests and readers! **** This is my very first fan fiction…I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it…please leave reviews…it will be very much appreciated…**

**GeminiAgate **

**NB: Modern with powers…All Disney and ROTG characters used belong to their own counterparts…I do not own any characters.**

The invisible girl

"Conceal, don't feel" she breathed whilst leaning against the now partially frosted wooden door, she was lost in a world of isolation; a world full of back-stabbers that only yearned to feed on her fear, on her kind nature yet accuse her of bearing a frozen heart. This girl's name was Elsa.

She got up slowly from her crouched position, her gloved hands reaching up to pull herself up by holding onto the frosted porcelain door knob. As soon as her forget-me-not blue eyes drifted towards the door knob, illuminated by the iridescent moonlight, her heart missed a beat. She was unaware of the frost that had gently dissipated from her delicate fingertips and onto the door-knob in intricate snowflake patterns, gently weaving into each other.

She swallowed, drying the non-existent tears that threatened to slide down her pale cheeks. She rose, glanced at the door without bothering to thaw the ice that decorated it out and slumped down on her duvet and fell in a dreamless sleep.

Her mobile vibrated on her bedside and a drooling Elsa woke up in a jolt. She reached for her phone absently and her fingers finally managed to turn it off. Suddenly her sister, Anna came rushing in and nearly slid as she was greeted by a puddle of water acting as a door mat due to the frozen door which had thawed during the warm September night.

"Elsa!" she shouted sprawling over her sister, Elsa steadied her sister using both hands to grab her.

"Anna! Calm down!" she gasped, her overly excited sister started rambling about starting sixth form, about how it was their very first day and that she was bound to find 'the One.' She was so flustered, her red braids swinging from side to side, Elsa had to clamp Anna's mouth shut using both of her perfectly manicured hands.

As soon as Elsa pushed Anna out of her room, Elsa changed quickly in a pale blue t-shirt and drainpipe jeans. She put on her flats and grabbed her bag which was hanging on the knob of her wardrobe, dumped her pencil box in it, a file or two and raced out of her room to drag her goofy little sister out of her own room in time to their bus's honk. With a final wave to their Uncle Kai, they both sprinted out of their house and into the bus in no time at all.

Elsa glanced at her 1-year younger sister fondly as they sat down on adjacent seats. She grabbed her phone and headphones and played a song to persuade the butterflies in her stomach to stop hammering against the internal walls. Elsa hated school, unlike her sister, Anna, she never excelled in socializing. Instead she was ignored by all of her mates except for their cousin, Punzie, Merida and their friends, Hiccup and Eugene, preferably known as Flynn, her cousin's long-term boyfriend.

The bus soon drew to a halt. Heart in her mouth, Elsa descended and walked gracefully towards the entrance of the school, with a grinning Anna tagging behind. As soon as they walked in they were welcomed by Punzie and Merida who were racing to tackle them both in a group bear hug.

"Punzie, Merida!" Anna and Elsa exclaimed in unison.

"Hey girls" Merida exclaimed, who was a year younger than Elsa and Rapunzel.

Punzie was about to start blabbering but the headmaster had requested that all students had to attend a general, start of year assembly. As they approached the piazza, which was already full of students, Rapunzel, Merida and Anna chattered like three long lost friends finally re-united while Elsa lingered behind, fear clearly plastered over her features.

After what seemed like hours, the assembly passed and they were all asked to head to their respected classes, as they had received their timetables by post. Punzie and Elsa compared timetables however their classes never matched.

"Oh well," sighed Punzie, "I guess I'll catch up with you guys in break, in the piazza" she mumbled, still annoyed at having no common classes with Elsa.

"Class starts in three minutes girls," Elsa said, turning to face Merida and Anna, "You two have a common welcome talk before you actually start…so enjoy" she smirked, eyeing her sister whilst giving her a wink.

"At least I don't have class like you Els," Anna said while sticking out her tongue at her sister. Elsa laughed and waved at her sister and Merida, ducked to disappear from the growing crowd and made her way to the English room for her very first lesson. She entered class, her aquamarine eyes tracing her class mates who were oblivious to her entrance. Some girls shot daggers at her and others just gave her their back. She knew all of them from the previous year, however they still ignored her.

She sat down right at the back, in the corner in hope of remaining unnoticed, however this was short lived. Professor Weselton, entered soon enough and slammed the door behind him, which immediately sent the class into complete silence. Elsa noticed that Professor Weselton had slammed the door in the face of an approaching student. Her eyes widened as the door creaked open after a knock and a boy she had never seen before entered.

"Who are you?" barked the professor, glaring at the boy in front of him.

"I'm Jackson sir…Jackson Overland Frost," he murmured and handed a letter to the professor, who shivered abruptly upon receiving it.

"Let's see…oh right…I forgot about you newbie," he said, fiddling with his grey moustache, curling it around his pinky. "Have a seat at the back, Jackson" he said dismissing the boy in front of him. Elsa glanced at the boy who was approaching, past desks. His azure eyes searching for an empty chair. Elsa knew well enough her table was the only one right at the back. As she eyed the Jackson, their eyes met, blue with blue and unconsciously she felt her lips smile slightly. Jack managed to catch this subtle motion and smiled back, as her approached her more confidently, while running a hand through his white hair nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Here is the second chapter, dedicated to all those who reviewed **** thanks again for the reviews **** please keep reviewing…they're great motivation **** Geminiagate **

The English lesson dragged on and on, Elsa kept glancing at her wristwatch from time to time, her head buried in her books while absently chewing on a loose strand of her platinum blond locks. She couldn't help but notice that the new student, Jackson had white hair much like her own. She could tell that he was now the talk of the class, with his accurately chiseled features, a sharp jawline, silky looking white hair and frosty blue eyes which gleamed when her own blue eyes accidently came across his.

During professor Weselton's speech Elsa found herself doodling on her books instead of taking notes, she had found his voice increasingly tiring, especially on the first Monday after summer. She found herself occupied by many things, however she was greatly intrigued by this handsome boy that was sitting next to her. She was immediately brought to her senses at that, she sat up straight and wondered whether her mind was playing tricks on her. She had just called an absolute stranger handsome. She mentally slapped herself and sighed deeply before she was awaken from her trance as the bell rang loudly much to the students' relief.

She quickly brushed away her bangs and grabbed her books and dumped them in her bag. She was about to rush out of class in a hurry, careful to ignore Jackson who seemed to be keen to start a conversation with her. He followed her quickly, "Elsa wait!" he called.

She halted, no one had ever called out to her before…she was invisible. She thought a bit before turning around to face him. For the first time, she felt her heart leap, someone had finally called out to her, but her hopes where short lived, she knew he would soon stop talking to her and join her mates and treat her as the invisible girl yet again.

She glanced at him, properly for the first time. Their eyes met and she felt her cheeks colour just a slight tinge of pink. He smiled at her and she tried to occupy herself by fiddling with her watch.

"Um…I'm Jack," he said, finally breaking the ice as he outstretched his hand. She thought for a bit before touching his hand. She thought that she would feel a warm hand, however as soon as their palms touched she was greeted with a strong nervous impulse which occurred when her own ice cold hand met another ice cold hand, which sent her hand immediately shooting back towards her side.

"I'm Elsa," she said glancing awkwardly at Jack. Her heart was now beating too fast for her to control, so much that she couldn't talk well.

"I know," he grinned.

"You know?" Elsa said, cocking her eyebrows as she glanced at him.

"It was written all over your books," he promptly replied. Elsa giggled shyly and he smiled back at her. "Do you think you could help me find my next class," he asked politely.

She took his timetable gingerly from his hand and skimmed through it. "You've got the same classes as I do, today," she answered, surprised. Her blue eyes traced his own and she nodded. Jack glanced at her hopefully and she grabbed his wrist, smiled: "Follow me," she smiled and led the way down the corridor.

They arrived to the next session, which was a chemistry practical session. She quickly put on her lab coat and safety specks and entered, Jack following her closely. She chose a station closest to the window and Jack went in front of her. They were the last to enter class, and she could feel the students' eyes boring straight into her and Jack. Had the invisible girl finally found a friend?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Elsa quickly regretted entering class together with Jack, she vowed to herself while washing the apparatus in front of her with distilled water that she would never hold his wrist again. She could feel her pulse racing as she noticed that everyone was glaring at them. The eyes of her classmates burning through her supple skin. She tried to keep her emotions in check however it was increasingly hard especially while Jack was constantly looking towards her for guidance.

Elsa could not understand how Jack was oblivious to what was going on in their surroundings. Their classmates especially her first-day-at-school enemies, the furies; as she preferred calling them; Jasmine, Belle and Grace were huddling together, unnoticed from the lab technician and where smirking while sending quick glances towards her and then re-grouping together to whisper and sneer again.

Elsa swallowed the lump forming in her throat and tried hard to soothe the anger that was starting to culminate in her veins. This would usually ignite ice to unleash from her fingertips. She grimaced and shut her eyes tightly trying to picture Anna in order to calm herself down.

Suddenly, Jasmine the leader of the trio approached Elsa, carrying her waste jar full to the brim with undiluted potassium permanganate. Elsa was trying to concentrate on working out her results, however this was short live. Suddenly Jasmine decided to walk straight into a deliberating Elsa, washing her originally white lab coat, a vivid colour of magenta.

Elsa turned round instantly, soaked in a purple solution. Jack who had just walked in the lab after collecting the unknown samples arrived running, to investigate the sprouting commotion. Elsa glanced at him, tears trying to seep through her tear ducts. She bit her lip trying to calm down. The class was now sniggering and muffled laughs were heard right from the prep room and the lab technician came rushing out.

"What's all the commotion in the chemistry lab!" he exclaimed, removing his safety specs and placing them on top of his bald head.

The laughs intensified, Elsa felt her fingertips ignite as frost coated the test tubes she was clutching. She tried calming herself. "Conceal don't feel" she whispered, her teeth piercing the insides of her cheeks.

"What are you doing Elsa?" her teacher called out as he approached her.

Jasmine was prompt to reply, she walked towards the lab technician. "I was going to empty my waste jar, however Elsa walked straight into me. I apologize sir, however she's so clumsy." The others were quick to back her up. Elsa tried to mutter something in her defense but she didn't bother knowing she was fighting a battle she had no hope of winning.

"I'm sorry sir," she mumbled, burying her head in her chest, while digging her frost coated hands in her pockets. "I'll leave immediately." Her lab technician nodded and dismissed her. She paced out of class, dumped her lab coat inside her bag and rushed out of school, racing through the corridors. She wanted to leave and never ever come back. She raced to her hideout in the adjacent park and hid there, cradling her hands, which were completely frosted. She had to let her power out or else she was certain that with the amount of power within her small frame, she would almost certainly explode.

She rose up from her crouched position, exited her leafy hideout and continued running further into the denser part of the park. She noticed that there were no people at the park, reasons being it was still early in the morning and she was certain no activities were held there during the first lessons of the day. She scanned the area, and once she entered a region full of oaks, she raised her hands and let all the power flow out, invigorating her mind and spirit. "Let it go," she sang cheekily, her pale face finally regaining colour. She glanced up towards the sky, sending her powers shooting above her, and almost instantly the cloudy day became more and more dense, until the air around her felt so heavy, the sky let out masses of water down to the Earth below.

_Line break_

Jack was still in the lab when the sudden rain started dripping inside the lab. He raced to close the window, next to Elsa's station and as he approached Elsa's abandoned test tube rack in order to wash them before exiting the lab, he noticed a thin layer of frost surrounding the glass. He studied intently the intricate designs on the tubes and frowned. The sudden change in weather, the frost covered tubes, the nervous impulse he felt when Elsa shook his hand, her pale features…it all seemed to add up. "Could it be?" he whispered to himself as he cleaned the test tubes. He smiled and he felt his heart flip with joy. "Could it be that I'm no longer alone?" he whispered, smiling as he exited. He was now, even more determined to get to know this girl. Maybe it was not such a bad idea to enroll in this sixth form after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers :) I'm posting the 2****nd**** chapter in one day! Hope you are pleased! Please review! It means so much :) and thanks a mill to the followers and favourites…enough talk…I present to you chapter 4: PS: as regards to Anna's reaction…it will come soon enough :) **

Chapter 4:

Jack wondered around, in the third lesson, which was biology, Elsa failed to turn up. He couldn't help feeling a wave of disappointment when the only person he knew in class hadn't made an appearance. He had walked with a guy who seemed kind enough to show him the way to the lecture room. "I'm Hiccup," he introduced. Jack tried to stifle his giggle, however he realised it had to be a nickname. He noticed that Hiccup was used to such a reaction and didn't bother. "I'm Jackson" he said and slumped himself on the chair next to Hiccup.

"Never seen you around here mate," Hiccup continued glancing at Jack.

"Nope…I was forced to come here by my uncle, North…you might know him as the principle," he added cheekily.

"You don't say," Hiccup said, his eyes wide open, tracing him for any similarities he shared between his uncle; but remained dissatisfied. "Do you die your hair white, Jack?" he asked, his curiosity overcoming his sense to be polite. Jack chuckled, "I was born with snow white hair Hiccup," he grinned. Suddenly they were stopped half way through there chat which spread far and wide over their hobbies, teams and leagues they watched. They occasionally shared a common laugh and the ice which may have existed between the two was immediately broken.

The professor entered and the lecture room quieted down. Professor Sanderson walked in, he was a short man, in his mid-thirties and had unruly ginger hair and indigo eyes. "Welcome to biology" he greeted and Jack immediately liked him. He only wished Elsa was there as well, he couldn't bear the fact that they had to start school on such a negative note.

Line break

Elsa paced around the park, she had stopped the rain and had calmed herself down. She was soaking wet so she decided to catch a bus home and back. She noticed her uncle was at home as his old car was parked in the drive way so she decided against entering from the front door. Instead she climbed the ivy which scrambled up the wall of her home and managed to slide the window of Anna's room, who she knew would leave the window open for fresh air. She silently thanked her sister and proceeded. She clambered into her sister's room and opened the wardrobe. Her sister's room was a mess! She could barely find a jeans under the piles of dresses and gowns they had previously both owned and her sister had refused to dispose of. Elsa finally pulled a black skinny jean which was similar to the one she was wearing in the morning and a pale blue shirt, lightly checked. She decided to check herself quickly in the mirror, she never bothered but this time she wanted to look extra presentable and even though she forced herself not to find a reason, deep down she knew why.

She hurried out of the house, caught a bus and arrived at school in time for break. She glanced at her wristwatch and entered school pacing.

Line break

"Hey guys," Hiccup shouted across the canteen as he made his way to his friends, sitting in a corner in the overcrowded canteen. They approached, Jack following Hiccup. "I present to you; Jack" Hiccup stated proudly. "He's new around here and his hair is naturally white!" Hiccup continued, presenting Jack to Merida, Anna, Rapunzel and Flynn with a grin stretching over his face.

"Hey, I guess everything you need to know about me was summed up by Hiccup," Jack grinned as he sat down in between Flynn and Hiccup. Soon the group started interacting and made sure that Jack wasn't left out. Punzie constantly giggled along with Anna. Suddenly Anna mumbled loudly, "Where's my sister, she's never ever late," and before anybody could reply, Elsa came racing in towards her sister's table. However as she approached she saw Jack sitting with her friends. The same nervous feeling arose and she was about to turn around and flee, however Anna dragged her sister to the table and she sat down. Jack was just as flustered as she was, however Anna did not even let Jack greet Elsa as she started speaking.

"I've got to tell you something sister," she smiled sweetly.

"What's up Anna," Elsa said while fiddling with her French braid.

"I…GOT A BOYFRIEND!" she screamed.

"You've got what?" Elsa said, her eyes darting to her sister. "Excuse me?"

"It is true love sister," she continued. "What do you know about love anyway?" she continued.

"I know well enough that you should get to know the person well before…" Elsa counter argued, however she was cut short. Anna glared at her, "maybe someday you will understand, Elsa, before shutting people out." With that she spun on her heels and rushed to embrace and kiss a boy, fully on the lips. Jack immediately recognized as Hans Westergaard. Rapunzel was shocked, she turned round and clutched Flynn's wrist, Jack turned whiter than snow and Elsa simply cradled her head in her arms. Merida was still unaware of Hans' past, however when she scanned all the group members' faces she noticed there was something wrong with the guy Anna claimed to be dating. Merida noticed that even Jack seemed to be aware that Hans didn't mean any good.

Punzie reached out for Elsa's hand, but she snatched it away. "Don't touch," she whispered, a worried look traced on her face. Punzie sighed and she signaled for Flynn to leave. Merida and Hiccup followed suit. Jack decided to stay behind. "You should leave," Elsa mumbled.

"I don't want to…not until you're ok," Jack whispered.

"I'm ok," Elsa said, looking up at Jack, trying to put on a determined face. He traced her and glanced deep in her eyes. He came to a conclusion. "No Elsa, you're not ok. Come," he said, his hand outstretched. She hesitated. Why was he being so persistent? She took it and let herself be taken wherever.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank all those who reviewed…it means a lot :) I thank all those who read and followed :) and I present to you Chapter 5:**

Chapter 5:

Elsa cursed herself under her breath. Why did she have to allow herself to be struck by this guy's good nature and handsome features? She had foolishly allowed herself to tread behind Jack. He was gently escorting her outdoors. She swallowed as they approached the park, she had previously unlocked her true nature. The sky had now cleared and was forget-me-not blue and dotted with clouds. Elsa absently glanced at her wristwatch. "Jack we've only got twenty minutes left." She sighed.

"Are you serious…that's great!" he said, giving her a wide genuine smile. "Come, let's have some fun," he continued enthusiastically.

"What's your definition of fun Jack?" Elsa asked, tilting her head sideways to await a response.

"You'll see, follow close."

"Right, why did I let myself be dragged in this?" Elsa mumbled, almost inaudibly, however Jack was sharp and he glanced at her pretending to be offended at her remark. "I heard that Elsa," he said, winking.

He led her to the stables and he decided they should both go for a ride. "Come on Elsa," he said.

"I don't ride Jack." She said stubbornly. The truth was she in fact did. She was a princess after all, or at least used to be before the throne, was usurped from Elsa right after her parents had mysteriously disappeared after travelling to the neighboring country. At that time, Elsa was fourteen and Anna was thirteen. As Elsa could not be crowned queen, as her she had to be at least twenty-one to be crowned, the throne fell to her father's most trusted advisor, Salvador Pitch Black. Elsa and Anna detested the chosen king immediately however they had to be kept under his guidance until they each reached sixth form as instructed by the will their parent's left. Elsa and Anna would then have a choice. Either to start a new life away from their Norwegian home and start a new life elsewhere or else they would have to continue living with Salvador Pitch Black and continue private tutoring.

Renouncing their life in Norway, meant they had to leave together with their 'foster' father Kai, they called their uncle and leave to their Uncle's home country, England. After all they both felt threatened by the new king they both decided to leave as soon as Elsa turned sixteen. They had to change their identities, however it was not a big issue, as the Norwegian county they came from was not very well known. Arendelle, a small but well-loved region in Norway. Both Anna and Elsa spent years training as princesses and Elsa, as the future queen. They learned various skills, one of which was horse-riding. Elsa was a talented rider and she knew that she had no reason to refuse Jack's request.

She looked towards Jack. He was preparing to saddle his horse. He mounted the Arab and glanced at Elsa. "Come on Elsa, I'm sure you know how to ride."

"Why are you so sure?" Elsa asked him, raising her eyebrow, could this boy who only knew her for a couple of hours see right through her?

"I follow my instinct Elsa," he said smiling and pointed at the attendant. "He told me that you used to ride Elsa," he teased her, sticking out his tongue as he pointed towards a gray horse, already saddled up. Elsa sighed, laughing on the inside at how persistent this boy was, checked the stirrups and swung onto the horse with gracefulness. "I knew you ride well," he winked. "I'll race you," he continued.

Elsa decided against her usual nature and tried to open up, maybe she had truly found a friend. "Challenge accepted Jack," she grinned. Jack smiled and suddenly he nudged his Arab to start galloping. "Hey! Not fair!" Elsa called to Jack. He just laughed, "Come catch me!" he replied. Elsa didn't need to be told twice, as she followed Jack, urging her own horse to reach Jack's mare.

Line break

"Gotcha!" Elsa yelled as she passed Jack and reached the ending, marked by two trees. "I'm the winner," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Knew you were an excellent rider Elsa," he said.

"What's my prize?" Elsa teased, pouting.

"Hmmm…how about a free coffee at Stella's?" he answered, "We could go after school?"

"I'm not sure, I work there…" Elsa said as they got back and was busy unsaddling her horse. She hid her face behind her horse, who nuzzled her in return.

"I'm sorry Elsa…I didn't mean to..." he said, looking at her earnestly.

"I might give you a free coffee, Jack" she teased, she noted Jack looked genuine and she realised that he had noticed he had made her uncomfortable.

He smiled at that and nodded. "Let's go to class," he said and they left together laughing and chatting all the way to the school.

As the day came to an end Elsa walked out with Jack. "I bid you farewell your highness," he smirked.

"No free coffee Jack?" she said.

He laughed, "If it isn't embarrassing for you I'll pop by," he said smiling, "wouldn't want to miss my free coffee would I?" he laughed.

Elsa smiled; Jack couldn't help thinking what an award winning smile. He knew he had to force her to play it on her full lips more often. Suddenly Elsa's phone vibrated in her pocket. She brought it out and read the message. Her facial expression dimmed and her smile was lost.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Elsa please…" he asked again, his blue eyes boring into hers intently.

"No," she barked, feeling her emotions rise. He wouldn't understand, she thought.

She turned and fled, ignoring Punzie's and Flynn' waves as they exited the school. She rushed into the bus ignoring them all. Jack turned and Punzie and Flynn greeted him. "What's up with her mate?" Hiccup said popping by.

"I don't know," Jack sighed.

"It's her sister." Punzie said. "She's my cousin, believe me I know when she's upset." She told Jack. "Don't worry."

"Someone seems to like Elsa," commented Flynn, poking Jack in the ribs. Jack reddened and they all forced a laugh. Flynn always sought to cheer his friends up. "Stop it Flynn," Punzie chided, "now's not the time," and she dragged Hiccup and Flynn away who were giggling at Jack's red face.

"Damn," Jack muttered as he entered the school to find North. He noticed his uncle was in a meeting so he decided to catch up on some school work in the library. Suddenly he was tapped on the back by someone. "Hey Jack," Vanessa murmured. "I would like to share some tips with you," she said, smirking.

Jack grunted, guessing what she was about to say correctly. "Elsa isn't popular around here, she's a geek and a nerd. We call her the ice queen. I wouldn't hang around with that slut, if I were you. Just a mere suggestion Jack." She said, her hand brushing against his.

He felt himself getting angrier by the minute, but tried to keep his anger in check. "I would hang around with us, you know." She continued. "It's best for that weird freak to stay alone, trust me." She snickered.

"I choose my own friends thank you very much," he said glaring. "And if anyone's a slut around here, it must be you." He continued glaring at her. He rose, leaving her frozen to the spot. No one had ever treated her this way. She was shocked, she knew everyone fell to her heels and yet this boy wouldn't. She followed him, determined to get her own way and reached out for him. "Leave us alone, Vanessa." He growled.

"Fine, Jackson…be careful what you wish for." She added and laughed. Her pack soon joined her. Jack just turned and walked to his uncle's office, his fist clenched and eyebrows knotted.

He knocked. No answer. He knocked again and his uncle opened the door. He expected to find a smiling North, but instead he found a North with an angry look. "Enter Jack." He said, pointing to the chair. "Look out of the window. Tell me what's the weather like." He said.

Jack almost laughed. "Are you serious?" however when his eyes captured the scene outside the window, he was shocked. "Can you explain this sudden change in weather, Jack?" North glared. "Stop it at once." He said.

It. Was. Snowing. Jack's pupils dilated. It was mid-September. The ground was already covered with a layer of thick freshly fallen snow. He almost leapt out of his seat with joy. He loved the winter. However when North banged his fists on the wooden desk, Jack was brought back to reality.

"It wasn't me." Jack argued.

"Let's see," North mimicked thoughtfulness. "Shall I believe you?" he laughed sarcastically. "Jack, listen my boy. I know you miss winter, however you cannot alter the natural events."

"I did not," Jack protested.

"You have three hours to sort this mess up, Jack." He said. "Until then you're dismissed."

Jack sighed. Grabbed his things and left. His uncle was truly angry at him, even though he had no idea what could've triggered it. He passed by the English class and grinned. His thoughts brought back Elsa's image. His mouth opened wide open in realization.

"It must be Elsa!" he thought aloud. He raced out of the school and into the snow. Luckily the cold didn't bother him. He raced all the way to Stella's café and entered. He had to see Elsa; he was sure she had something to do with the weather changes. He felt it in his bones, but how was he going to convince her to open up to him?

**Hey guys, hope you love it…if you do don't forget to review. Left it at that…cliffhanger readers! What will Jack do next? Don't forget to review! Comment any suggestions! Until next update, thanks for reading :) ps: wrote a longer chapter to make up for the short ones :) A big thanks for all those who reviewed…and for those who gave me suggestions…I tried my best! Thanks :)**

**GeminiAgate **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi fellow authors, readers and guests…**

**Can't say I was not disappointed with the lack of reviews :s I find them very helpful and they urge me to keep updating the story :) I would be really grateful if you could review my story :) thanks for all those who reviewed and all those who followed my story :) Any suggestions are always accepted!**

**A big thanks to Emily2901, Fortiques, FrostSapphire, Ichisake, Leeshacooney, Pearlness4700, Pinkninja149, Seiyo no Juroku, andreita1000lee, dragongirlz111, gleeq131313, sonicxjones and last but not least sydvan23 and ! Thanks for all your support!**

Chapter 6:

Jack barged in the café and the chimes indicated his presence. He looked around the shop but Elsa was nowhere to be seen. He entered and decided to wait to see if she would turn up eventually. He sat down at a table in the corner of the shop, got out his laptop and started hammering at the keyboard. Suddenly he was awoken from his trance. Elsa rushed in the café. "Sorry I'm late, Stella." She called.

"It's ok, Elsa. Go and get ready." She said, smiling at her bartender.

Jack looked up and watched a flustered Elsa rushing to wear her overall and rushed to the counter. Jack decided against going up to Elsa immediately. The snow outside had now stopped. However it was still a cold wintry day.

The chimes rang out again. Jack quickly buried his head in his laptop and snuck his hoody on, just in case anyone who knew him entered. He guessed correctly and luckily he was in a dim corner in a booth in the café so he wasn't easily noticed.

Jasmine and the trio had decided to add in a new member…sure enough, it was Vanessa. Jack looked up, shocked to find her here as well. They entered, Jasmine now grouped with Vanessa leading the patrol in front. They sat in the half-full café on a table right in the central area.

-Line Break-

Elsa immediately noticed the notorious trio and their big entrance. However this time, Jasmine was not leading the pack on her own. She was sauntering at the front with Vanessa. Elsa turned around and occupied herself by cleaning the coffee machine. She swallowed, "Conceal don't feel," she chanted, trying to soothe her nerves.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched them settle on a table right at the center. After a few minutes Vanessa walked up towards Elsa who was standing at the counter. "Five grande cappuccinos please. Make sure they're perfect princess," she snickered. Elsa breathed in twice to calm herself down. Vanessa's dark eyes were boring straight into hers. Elsa bit her lip and signaled for Stella to take the bill. Stella gave Elsa a fleeting glance knowingly and collected the coins from Vanessa. "Don't forget to bring them for us…you know I'm not going to carry them myself. I'd take your job, princess." She continued, winking at Elsa.

Elsa nodded slightly and continued making the coffees. She soon finished them and placed them on a tray. She braced herself and carried them towards their table. Her heart pounded against her chest as she approached them. She decided to finish her job as swiftly as possible. She was balancing the five hot drinks carefully, however they were heavy. As soon as she arrived, the five started laughing at Elsa and whispered loudly.

"The ice queen's gotta work to provide for her little sister," the snickered.

Elsa bit her lip as she handed out the coffees. Suddenly Jasmine had the bright idea to stick her leg out in Elsa's way. Elsa didn't notice as she was too busy concentrating on balancing the tray. She walked straight into Jasmine's leg and tripped.

"Agh!" Jasmine shouted, "Watch where you're going freak!" The crowd all turned to watch was happening and Elsa blushed fiercely. Jasmine just loved soaking up the attention of being the damsel in distress.

The coffee stained some of Jasmine's white shirt and more of Elsa's clothing as it was sent flying. Elsa was scalded with the hot contents yet did not flinch. She was hurt more by emotional pain, rather than physical. She didn't apologize. She quickly replaced Jasmine's and Belle's coffees, keeping her eyes also on the ground this time.

Jack rose from his seat, his fists clenched. It was insane to treat Elsa this way, he thought. He had heard the entire conversation between Elsa and the gang and felt infuriated for his friend. He knew that Jasmine tripped Elsa, sending the coffee flying.

Elsa was cleaning the spilt coffee when Jasmine spoke. "Elsa, princess are we going to get free coffees next time?" she asked and they all broke in a chorus of laughter. Elsa froze. How could they have been spying on her and Jack?

Suddenly, a hooded figure came into the scene. His hood had fallen on his shoulders. "Elsa," he said, pulling her up.

"Oooh, prince charming came to save his slut," Belle pouted.

"She isn't a slut," he whispered audibly. His eyes narrowed. "If you dare annoy her again, you'll have to deal with me," he said, glaring. "Elsa come," he whispered. "You've had enough." He pulled her outside. It was already getting dark and he just grabbed Elsa, put his Hollister jacket over her shoulders and they both ran wordlessly into what seemed was the park.

He led her to the lake, in the park. All the people had now left and it was just there's. "Jack what are you doing?" she mouthed.

"I want to show you something." He said, a determined expression racing across his features.

Suddenly, the lake froze. Jack hadn't motioned. He felt a surge of power, coursing through his veins and simply by thought, the lake froze over. Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh no, I froze it unconsciously," she gasped. She turned and pulled away from Jack.

"I'm sorry Jack…I'm a monster," she sobbed, tears of ice cascading her pale cheeks.

"No, Els…you got it all wrong…watch!" he said.

"No, Jack stay away, I might hurt you!" Elsa shrieked.

"Els! Look!" he shouted. She peered from between her fingers and watched as Jack took a deep breath, raised his hands and as his eyes glowed a shower of snowflakes rained over the two teens.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Thanks guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers :) new chapter :) thanks for the reviews and favourites/follows…I urge you to continue reviewing, it's very motivating for us writers, so if you want more from this story…don't forget to leave your comments!**

Chapter 7:

"You're like me," Elsa gasped.

"I am!" he said, his lips stretching into a wide grin. "I was positive you were like me! Finally, someone to share my powers with!" he said with excitement. "It will be great fun!" he said.

"I'm not so sure," Elsa replied, turning round unable to make contact with Jack's enthusiastic eyes. Jack was crestfallen. "Why not?" he said, grabbing Elsa's hand and turned her around to face him. The moonlight accentuated her flawless features. Her eyes were dim and tears were still cascading down her high cheekbones. "I'm sorry Jack. I can't use my powers for…um…for fun. I'm cursed, my powers are a curse. I only hurt people when I use them, I can't hurt anyone else." She said, avoiding Jack's glance.

"Hey…you won't hurt me, I've got the same powers you have." He smiled.

"You don't understand, Jack." Elsa suddenly erupted, glaring at him. However Jack was not angry at Elsa. He suddenly understood that it was the pain speaking, not Elsa. "I hurt my sister, using my powers." She exclaimed, waving her hands frantically in front of him. "I can't control them. Anna had to forget all about my powers. They took her to these trolls," she said glancing at Jack before continuing to make sure he was understanding her. He gave her a compassionate nod and she continued. "They had to remove all memories of my power. I struck her with ice…that's why she has a streak of white hair. It wasn't my fault…" Elsa sobbed. "I just was making sure she doesn't fall…we were playing." she continued, sobbing. Jack put an arm around her and soon enough, Elsa regained composure and Jack took away his arm, awkwardly.

"Thanks for listening Jack, I feel better." She said smiling.

"Don't worry Elsa. I'll teach you how to control your powers, if you want." He said.

"Do you think it's possible, Jack?" Elsa asked.

"Anything is possible, Elsa." He said, earnestly. "Lesson 1, enjoy your gift," he said grinning wildly. Elsa stared at him. Suddenly a snowball was flung straight into her. Jack broke out into laughter.

Elsa suddenly couldn't keep serious. "Oh it's on!" she said grinning. It was time to revive an old tradition. Elsa quickly formed a snowball using her powers and threw at a smirking Jack. She laughed as Jack feigned hurt. The game quickly took a new twist, both Jack and Elsa created snow forts using their powers. Suddenly Elsa created an ice shield and rushed out of her snow fort. Jack took the opportunity to pummel more snowballs at Elsa. However Elsa was ready. The snowballs struck her shield! She flung snowballs at a stunned Jack. "I win," she shrieked, dancing around.

"You sure did," Jack grinned. "Your first lesson, use magic to have fun," he said smiling.

"Now how do we get rid of all this snow?" Elsa panicked.

"Watch, all you need to do is thaw the snow out," he said. "Think of someone you love. It will thaw instantly." He closed his eyes and before she knew it, the snow started to melt into water. "Shall we head back now?" he said, smiling.

"Yep…we should. Thanks Jack, however it's late I guess we should part ways." She said, her eyes trying hard not to make contact with Jack's in fear of blushing hard.

"Hey, I'll walk you home,"

"There's no need Jack,"

"I'm not the type of guy to let a girl voyage to her home in the middle of the night, unaccompanied." He said with a mock bow. Elsa giggled and at that moment Jack felt fulfilled. He had managed to make Elsa smile that night. His primary mission was accomplished. They walked in amicable silence until they arrived at a small house, not far from the park. "We're here," she sighed and absently searched for her keys. Suddenly the night's events all came rushing in. Elsa was not sure how to react. She swallowed the lump in her throat at the thought of not having anywhere to spend the night and the last thing she desired was to wake up her uncle and sister.

"Elsa, what's the matter?" Jack queried.

"Nothing, Jack." She sighed.

"Should I believe you?" he retorted.

"No." she agreed. "I left my keys in my bag back at the café." She mouthed in not more than a whisper.

"Do you leave any window open at night?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Yes…however the one of the attic, apart from my sister's, however I cannot climb up now, I'll wake my sister up and the attic, I surely cannot reach." She said, glancing over to Jack.

"You'll be surprised." He said, grinning wildly. He suddenly grabbed hold of Elsa's waist. "Wind carry me up to the attic," he called. Sure enough Elsa felt as though she was rising. Her feet, previously anchored to the ground, suddenly found themselves in midair. "Jack put me down!" she shrieked.

"Don't worry Elsa. You won't fall. I will never let you fall. Trust me," he said grabbing her tighter.

Soon he approached the ajar window and Elsa clambered in. Elsa's cerulean eyes fell on Jack outside, his white hair illuminated by the moonlight and his eyes shining into her own. She couldn't help feeling breathless. "Goodnight Elsa," he smiled, saluted her and was off.

"Jack," she called after him, after summing enough courage. He turned promptly:

"Yes Elsa?"

"Thanks for encouraging me to have fun,"

He nodded. "My pleasure snowflake," he winked. Her heart beat twice as fast and she scolded herself at her heart's response to such a situation. She abandoned the window as soon as Jack loomed off into the night and made her way silently to her room.

Line Break

Anna did not talk to her at breakfast. She kept glaring at her sister and Kai immediately noticed something was wrong. Anna was gone before Elsa could protest that they should walk to school together. "What's up with Anna, Elsa?" Kai asked, his eyebrows arching in concern as the normally cheery Anna was replaced with a more serious one.

"I don't know," Elsa mumbled, draining her tea. She gave Kai a quick peck on the cheek and rushed out of the house to fetch her bag from the café. She retrieved it and rushed to school for the first lesson. She grimaced as she saw her timetable which read 'gym.' She made her way to the gym and saw Rapunzel hanging with Hiccup. She waved when she saw them standing with basketballs under their arms. Punzie rushed to Elsa. "How's Anna? Did you manage to knock some sense into that girl?" she whispered loudly. Elsa shook her head and was about to explain further, however the stocky gym teacher entered the gym and the lesson quickly initiated.

Meanwhile Jack was having a lecture in the principal's office. "I did not mess the weather." Jack exclaimed, repeating the phrase for the millionth time in front of his uncle. "Jack, all I'm asking out of you is to stop this cold weather." North argued. Jack wondered whether he should tell his uncle the truth, or maybe suggest whether Elsa should become one of the guardians. However he was afraid he would panic Elsa even more and he didn't want her to think negatively of him, so he decided to keep her powers a secret, before she was comfortable to share them with his uncle. He bit his lip as his uncle rose from his seat. "Jack if this is one of your usual jokes…" he started.

"It isn't!" Jack argued.

"Don't raise your voice boy! I've made up my mind. You are grounded until you decide to sort out this matter!" he continued.

"But…" Jack started, his eyes tracing his uncle's angered ones.

"It's final, Jack. You can go to class." He said.

Jack wondered down the steps and made his way to biology. If he was grounded, that meant he wouldn't be able to meet Elsa for the practice he was going to suggest to Elsa in order to help her control her powers. He knew she desperately needed her help and part of him felt a growing need to see her. He wiped this thought away as he felt his cheeks heating up and laughed despite himself and decided that his uncle's rules would not get into his way and spoil his training sessions with Elsa. He knew for certain that nothing would.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack hadn't talked to Elsa properly for three whole days. They had similar subjects, both majoring in the science subjects, however it was only on Monday that they shared the same sessions. She gave him a small smile when she saw him in the corridors, however she never stayed at the table with Punzie, Flynn, Merida and Hiccup in the canteen. Jack blamed himself mainly for this. He knew he had created a tense atmosphere between them, possibly by their shared feelings; unknown to one another.

The winter hadn't yet reverted back into September and people had come to accept that winter had decided to start early. Even though North was aware of this, Jack was still grounded. He couldn't even visit the coffee shop Elsa worked at and as for his jacked, Elsa still hadn't returned it. He felt pleased that she hadn't. It was an excuse all together to overcome awkwardness and approach her. Maybe, Jack thought, Elsa was keeping his jacket for the same reason. He knew there was only one way to find out.

Jack's phone vibrated on the bedside table at 6.30am sharp. He jolted out of his bed and found out that he had an uncomfortable sleep as he had been lying throughout the night on a flattened A4 pad. He rushed to the mirror in the bathroom upstairs. He could hear North downstairs preparing breakfast and humming to himself. Jack quickly ran his hand through his unruly hair and put on a blue pin stripe shirt and jeans. Something different rather than his trademark hoodies. He put on his Nikes rather than scuffed trainers and descended the steps two at a time and flew straight into the kitchen.

"Jack, would you like juice?" North said handing Jack a plate of pancakes with maple syrup. Jack nodded as he wolfed his food down. "Jack: we need to talk." North said.

Jack rose from his seat. "Look North, I didn't do it, I swear." Jack said, referring to the weather.

"I'm not referring to the weather Jack. Tooth, Aster and Sanderson are coming to live here, with us." He said.

"What? The kangaroo is coming here from Australia?" Jack said. "Why?"

"Jack, as guardians we must reunite from time to time, you know well enough that we are special. We've got powers not everyone does. That's why we chose you to form part of our team when we found you." North continued.

"You still haven't given me a proper reason, North." Jack sighed.

"Jack…Pitch is back." North mouthed, in not more than a whisper.

"What?" Jack said, turning around as he was already heading to his room to grab an anorak.

"They'll be arriving tomorrow. We need to start practicing once again till the time comes where Pitch will strike again. Be on guard Jack." North advised. Jack nodded and rushed upstairs. He placed his books and lab coat in his Eastpack bag and headed to school, which was only a couple of minutes away. When he arrived he saw Anna and Hans enter the school hand in hand. Elsa stood at the entrance staring at them, her head drooping. Jack rushed to her and called her name. Elsa turned and waved at him, smiling genuinely. "Jack!" she called as she rushed to greet him.

"Hey Elsa. How's life?" he said, grinning as he absently ran a hand through his unruly white hair.

"Not bad." She said, however he could tell something was bothering her. Upon realizing the bell had just rang, they walked to their classes together and decided to meet in break in the park. Elsa couldn't wait and couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts kept rotating from Jack's perfect features to her sister's 'romance' with Hans, the school's most popular guy. Elsa couldn't take down notes. Her pen kept freezing over and the ink was frozen, such that she could not write. She knew her powers where getting out of hand when she accidently froze her Italian dictionary. She grabbed her gloves and wore them as she made her way out of class to meet Jack.

They met next to the lake. Jack was already there waiting for her. She couldn't help but observe him. He looked peaceful, his hands in his pockets and his anorak over his shoulders loosely. She straightened her trench coat and walked over to him, nervously. He was still gazing at the waters and hadn't noticed her approaching him yet. She quickly noted that there was no one in the park as the weather was too unpredictable, so she formed a snowball in her hand and threw it straight at Jack before collapsing in laughter. She wondered how Jack could bright her dullest days and smiled as he turned.

"Elsa!" he said.

"Hey Jack!" she giggled.

"Come sit," he indicated. He opened his bag and brought out to hot chocolates and handed one to her. She smiled. "Jack you didn't have to," she said as she sipped the warm cocoa.

"I wanted to." He replied. "What's with the gloves Elsa? Are you cold?" he said staring at her hands.

"No…it's just that…" she bit her lip and Jack locked eyes with her so that she could continue. "It's just that I can't control my powers anymore Jack." She sighed. "I froze my room yesterday night and I couldn't thaw it out so I just locked it and got the key with me to school just so that Kai, my uncle won't enter. You see Jack, it's so hard to live at home where no one is aware of your powers." She said, glancing at him.

Jack lowered his head in thought. "We could solve that you know," he said winking. "Shall we start practicing tonight?" he suggested. He knew he would escape from home easily having the power of flight.

"At what time?" Elsa whispered, excitement coursing through her veins at the thought of using her powers freely.

"At midnight, so no one will see us. I've got a hideout." He said smiling. Elsa nodded and the two sat next to each other for the rest of the break in amicable silence.

Elsa couldn't wait. It was 11pm. Jack would be there in an hour's time. She still hadn't decided what to wear. She had settled for an aqua hoodie with a silver snowflake and comfy jeans. She prepared Jack's jacket and sat down on her bed waiting for time to pass. She arranged her bed with pillows underneath her duvet so her uncle wouldn't notice she was gone.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind. She quickly raced to her window and Jack was hovering before her, a smirk on his pale features. "Jack, I've got your jacket." Elsa said handing it to him, embarrassed. "Thanks Elsa, but could you keep it for me in your room for now." He said handing it back to her. She nodded and folded it and placed it on her bed. She took his hand and felt a rush of excitement embracing her. He held her tightly as he flew to their destination. She closed her eyes tightly as she still was scared of heights even though she could feel Jack pressing her against him.

When they landed, it was not the park. It was an ice ring. A beautiful open air one. "Wow!" Elsa gaped when she opened her eyes. "Where is this place?" she said looking at Jack.

"It's the guardians practice grounds," he smiled.

"Guardians?" she said. "The protectors? "She said. "Do they exist?"

"Yes and I'm one of them. So is North better known as Santa and Sanderson, or Sandy." He said.

Elsa gaped at him. (**a/n: in this fiction the guardians aren't immortal**) "You…are one of the most famous world protectors?" she said, her eyes wide open. He nodded and grabbed her hand. "Please…don't see me as another person. I'm just Jack." He said, a worried look on his face, clouding his handsome features. "I guess I have some explaining to do." He said and Elsa nodded. "I'm all ears Jack." She said, her warm eyes meeting his own.

**Cliffhanger! Hope I get more reviews and I will probably update soon! Keep reading and reviewing! We've been a little short on those! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!**

**Geminiagate :) **

**A big thanks to all those who reviewed! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Hey readers :) can't say I wasn't disappointed with the lack of reviews :( they're so important to us writers…pls leave a review even if you do not like the story…it's good to know public opinion and obviously work to make it better. **

**So I BEG you please leave a review! To all my followers, favourites and reviewers, I thank you! You all mean a great deal and are an integral part in the formation of my story.**

**Happy reading…**

Elsa stared at Jack. She traced his changing posture as he sat down on the ring's surrounding seating area. She watched as Jack bit his lip absently. His eyes met her own, she could see his emotions reflecting from his eyes into hers as he began retelling his story, so well they both got enveloped in the events.

-Line break-

**Back In time: Jack's story**

A thirteen year old boy with brown hair emerged from the house calling out to his sister, Elena who was three years younger than him. The overly excited ten year old waddled after her brother carrying her ice skating shoes. "Mum! Jack and I are going skating with dad!" she called in her high pitched voice.

"Be good dear," her mother called after her, rushing over to plant a kiss on both Jack's and Elena's foreheads. "Jack, take care of your sister."

"Yes mum," Jack said, his chest swelling with pride and grabbing his sister's hand and clasping it in his own protectively. The mother ruffled her son's hair tenderly and Jack rushed into his dad's car, his sister trailing behind him.

They got to the park after a forty minutes ride. Their father was quick to take his kids to the frozen lake. There were many children skating with their parents eyeing them attentively. "Jack! Let's go!" Elena yelled, grasping Jack's hand and dragging her brother to the edge of the lake. They were skating together, Jack holding Elena's hand tightly. She asked him to skate alone for a while and with her newfound talent, Jack let her. She implored him to watch her as she skated gracefully across the ice.

Suddenly there was a crack which started beneath Elena's feet. She didn't dare move a step and for a moment she didn't cry out. Jack noticed as he could recognize his sister's troubled face anytime. "Jack!" she whimpered softly. Suddenly there was a loud cry as the people skating noticed and fled from the ice. Jack remained even though his sister begged him to leave. "We'll sort this out, I promise." Jack said thoughtfully. He suddenly had an idea, he grabbed a nearby staff made of wood. Even though he was afraid of his sister falling in the waters, he tried to prevent his fears from appearing on his face. "Jack!" she whimpered as the crack got wider underneath her feet.

"Play hopscotch!" Jack encouraged her. "I'll be here to catch you," he said his arms wide open whilst holding the staff towards her. His sister did as instructed. Jack moved fast, he quickly turned and as his sister grabbed the staff he pushed her towards the safe part of the ice and asked her to run to land. However Jack didn't notice that he was himself now on the crack. It broke beneath his feet and Jack fell down into the water. The cold water washed over him instantly, his body temperature pummeling down. His brown hair started turning a shade of silvery white and when he was resurfaced with the medical personnel who came immediately he was still breathing. They rushed him to hospital where he was treated immediately and after days in hospital, Jack made full recovery.

Jack was in a coma for three whole days. His parents were on their way to visit Jack however their lives were lost. Jack did not manage to absorb this information immediately. He felt that his world was crashing down on him. He had to take care of Elena and yet had no one to turn to. A social worker took the Overland siblings to an orphanage.

Jack and his sister detested it. Children would pick on Elena and Jack was bullied by the older kids for having white hair. Even he was amazed by his change of appearance and used to cry softly in the attic, afraid to show the world himself. Until one day everything changed. Jack was walking down the corridor of his old school when he heard his sister was being bullied in the grounds. He rushed to find her and found her encircled in a clique of girls and teenage boys. He stopped in front of them and was about to drag his sister out of the scene when suddenly one of the teenage boys grabbed him.

"Hey whitehead, protecting the lil' sister are we?" A guy named Hans grinned.

"What do you want with her, Hans?" Jack questioned, his frosty eyes blazing with anger.

"I just wanted to dye your hair Jackson." He spat and he grabbed Jack, being more muscular and punched him in the face. Jack fell back, shocked. His sister hid behind Jack, whimpering. "You see Elena, your brother is a loser and he will never be able to protect you." Hans added, laughing with his friends who came to back him up.

"Back off, Hans!" Jack shouted, shielding his sister.

"Shut up orphan boy, try get a home." Hans continued.

Jack managed to run out of school, dragging his sister behind him to the orphanage. Jack turned to look behind his back and sure enough Hans and his gang where following them close. Suddenly Jack turned, his anger coursing through his veins, he could feel a new sensation. His hands became cold, colder still and suddenly ice started dispensing from his fingertips. He continued running, layering the pavement with a layer of fresh frost and when Hans and his gang came racing across, they didn't notice the slippery pavement and they all skidded and fell in a jumble on top of each other.

Jack didn't have time to be amazed by his new found talent, he dragged his sister all the way to the orphanage. Later that night the orphanage manager called Jack and his sister out of the dining room. Jack squeezed his sister's hand as he led her to the manager's office. He was sitting there with a couple, holding each other's hands tenderly. Jack and Elena where invited inside.

"Elena," the manager started, "this couple would like to adopt you." He said, a grin stretching across his face.

"What about Jack," she said, wrapping her hands around her brother's waist.

"About your brother…well…he cannot be adopted with you."

"Then I'm not going to leave Jack," Elena said, folding her arms against her chest. Jack asked the manager to speak to his sister for a while and he dragged her outside the office.

"El, you have to go with them." He argued.

"No." his sister countered.

"Please, Elena, do it for me. You have to leave this horrible place. I'll be fine, I swear. You can start over, build a new life. I'm sure you will…be fine." He said, his eyes boring into his sister's. Tears started cascading down Elena's face.

"Please…Jack don't do this to me."

"It's for your own good." Jack said, turning his head around, not to show his sister his pain of having to part from her, but he wanted the best for her, which could only be found away from Burgess. He pulled a crying Elena back into the office. He kissed his sister tenderly and gave her his special watch, his father had given him for his birthday. His only priced possession, now in the hands of Elena.

-Line Break-

Jack watched the Honda that drove Elena away from him leave the orphanage a few days later. He knew the family was going to leave for Norway, taking his sister with them. Elena had cried in his arms all night long however she knew he was doing it because he genuinely loved her. That night Jack couldn't sleep. His heart ached, a pain so heavy he couldn't bear to carry on his own. He cried and cried, until his eyes where so swollen with tears of pure frost he couldn't keep open for any longer.

As the weeks passed, Jack's newly found powers started growing. He was starting to skip school, afraid of the consequences had his powers revealed themselves. Jack locked himself up in the orphanage until one day, North, Tooth, Sandy and Aster where travelling to Burgess following a source of power which was coming from the orphanage. Worried it might be Pitch again, they travelled to Burgess, only to find a fourteen year old in a room on his own with a mini snow storm surrounding him.

Jack was immediately adopted and taken into the care of these four new beings he had to now call his family. A sulking Jack was almost changed overnight when North and the group of guardians explained who they actually where. They thought Jack all he had to know about his powers and nurtured them. By the age of sixteen, Jack and the guardians moved to England to meet their CEO, they called Manny, who would decide whether Jack was fit to become a guardian. Jack was tested and after describing what he'd been through, Jack was finally promoted to a guardian, where he vowed to protect anyone in danger to the best of his abilities.

-Line Break-

**Present**

Elsa gazed at Jack her mouth wide open at Jack's touching story. She wiped tears from her eyes, after getting in touch with Jack's suffering. From time to time she would grab his hand and squeeze it, just so that Jack would regain touch with reality. After Jack had opened his heart out with her, Elsa couldn't help feeling closer to this boy in front of her. She knew that even though both had suffered greatly, they had not only their powers which bound them together, but also their stories.

**Until next update…please review!**

**Gemini :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Dear viewers, here is chapter 10…I won't be able to post until next week latest so here's the 10****th**** chapter :) hope you enjoy reading it and once again don't forget to review!**

**Gemini :) Thanks so much **

Elsa didn't know what to say. She saw Jack in a different light now and she knew his story was genuine, his heart and soul was poured out into his words and as she watched frozen tears cascade down his cheeks, as a lost in thought Jack recounted his story, she felt so touched she just wanted to embrace him and hold him in her arms. She would usually disagree with her train of thought, however her feelings for Jack where culminating at an immense rate. They had known each other for a week at most and yet Elsa felt as though she had known Jack all her life. As cliché as that sounded, she could see a reasonably logic reason for her feelings. They had shared similar experiences in life, had similar powers and hobbies and had immediately got along well. Elsa just hoped Jack shared the same enthusiasm she had when she saw him.

"Elsa?" Jack repeated for the third time before she raised her head to face him. Jack was greeted by a blushing Elsa. She shook her head, "I was just lost in thought Jack," she breathed. He pressed her hand and as soon as she realised she was still gripping his palm tightly in her own she released it awkwardly. "I'm really sorry Jack for what you've been through." She rushed, her blue eyes gazing in his own sincerely.

"It's ok…really," he said giving her one of his signature smiles she could just melt in. He was her definition of perfect.

"I completely understand you," Elsa continued. "I've had my own share of…your experiences." She said battling to find the right words to string her phrases.

"Do you want to share? It's the first time I actually told my story to," he confessed, glancing towards Elsa sheepishly. Elsa smiled her award winning smile. He couldn't help thinking how much he had grown to love her and wondered whether she felt the same way.

Elsa coughed. "You'd probably get bored Jack," she whispered, all of a sudden shy of his attention towards her. Jack grabbed her hand, "Elsa it's ok, you don't have to share, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable…I'm sorry." He whispered, timidly.

"No…I want to," she said smiling softly. The moon accentuated her features exquisitely. He could make out her high cheek bones, lightly blushed, her soft bangs cascading down her forehead and her endless cerulean eyes.

"Anna and I where great friends," she started. "Anna would come and wake me up during the night, claiming she wanted to play. I used to be annoyed at first and used to try and persuade her to go back to sleep, but my sister was full of energy…she used to moan until I used to always give in and head to the ballroom to play with my sister using magic to create snow inside the…,"

"You had a ballroom?" Jack asked, his eyes wide open.

"Yeah…but please don't think any differently of me," Elsa panicked, rising slightly from her chair before Jack pulled her down gently. "Hey it's ok," he murmured.

"I'm a princess. The princess of Arendelle, a small region in Norway." She whispered. "The rightful heir to the throne." She said.

"That explains your manners," Jack joked laughing at Elsa.

"Shush…" Elsa said grinning broadly at Jack before continuing. Her eyes suddenly clouded and any light that previously was, faded. "We were playing as usual, my sister was jumping off mini snow mountains I was creating for her to leap on, when suddenly I slipped. As I shot my power, it didn't hit the ground, but hit my sister in the head. I rushed towards her and panicked. I started crying and calling out for my parents. When they came rushing in, we rushed to the woods adjacent our palace to find the trolls, magical creatures. They healed her but had to remove all her memories of my powers." Elsa broke down, sobbing. Jack bit his lip, unaware of what to do. He moved towards her and hugged her slowly as she sobbed in his chest.

"It was awful Jack," she cried, "My parents locked me up in my room, away from Anna in order to protect her from my power. She still doesn't know of my powers Jack. 11 years of isolation, always locked in my room. I hated it." She whispered in Jack's hoodie as he rubbed her back encouragingly. "Then my parents went on a trip and they…lost their lives. It was devastating. My father's only last memory was when he gave me the gloves, to conceal my powers."

"What!" Jack yelled. "Conceal your gifts?" he said angrily.

"Yeah…well I am a monster,"

"Don't say that Elsa, you're a caring and most awesome person I've ever met." Jack said meaningfully.

Elsa looked away, embarrassed and continued. "When my parents left, his most trusted advisor took the throne…Salvador Pitch, we hated him."

"Pitch? Did you say pitch?" Black hair, grey eyes…," Jack said, his jaw drooping.

"Yeah, him…you know him?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah…he's the guardians' enemy. Always ready to harm children…with fear and nightmares." Jack shuddered. "You had to live with him?"

"And the nightmares never ceased. Until we were given the choice to move out, renounce our royalty and escape together with Kai, our most trusted tutor. We came here, England…far away from our life…to start afresh."

"That's not fair." Jack said, his brows knitted in a frown.

"Well he used to make me especially miserable. He used to tell me I was a good for nothing brat and also didn't let me continue private tutoring." Elsa continued.

"I then decided to move out, with Kai and my sister. At least our relationship flourished but I always carry the burden that I might hurt her…or anybody…that's why my nickname is the 'Ice queen' at school." Elsa shuddered due to the bitter memories and Jack held her closer to his chest.

"It's not your fault." Jack insisted.

"I blame myself Jack, if it wasn't for my cursed powers…things would have been different for us." She whimpered.

"Hey, but your powers are great,"

"They aren't Jack…I'm a monster. Don't you see how much they hate me at school? No one ever notices me…I'm invisible." She said. "I hate that and now what's worse is that you are also going to be considered a freak because you actually talk to me Jack." She said, rising from his chest and pushing away from his embrace even though it was comforting.

"Hey…don't say that Elsa," he confronted.

"I think it's better if we stop talking to each other Jack," she whispered, her eyes stinging. She just didn't want him to suffer. "I don't want them to treat them the same way they treat me Jack, that's why." She sighed, not daring to make eye contact. She expected him to turn away and leave her there, alone as everyone did. However Jack was different. He ran towards her and embraced her. She was in a tight bear hug and she couldn't resist not responding. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Elsa come on, you know you're my best friend. You are the only one who can possibly understand me and my powers. I appreciate your concern but you are stuck with me." He smirked. "Cheer up Els, we will sort out your powers soon trust me." He smiled.

"Thanks Jack," she smiled, she was so lucky to have found Jack. "Fine let's begin!" she winked.

Elsa found herself being dragged in the rink and soon enough the second lesson started. Jack instructed she should use her powers to create delicate statuettes. Like this she could concentrate her powers on a small and delicate object. It was hard at first however Elsa soon started forming tiny ballerinas and later ice hockey player with her finger, her teeth gritted in concentration.

"Elsa you've done well!" Jack encouraged.

"All thanks to you," Elsa grinned and watched as Jack thawed out one of the figurines.

"Would you like to thaw the rest?"

"I'll try…I have to think of warmth, love…" she closed her eyes. At first nothing happened.

"Don't worry Els, you've done great today." He coaxed. He was bewildered as Elsa had managed to thaw the figurines right as he grabbed her hand for her to stop. "Well done," he congratulated.

"Yay!" Elsa shouted twirling and hugged Jack in happiness before she pulled away awkwardly.

They stared at each other for a while until Jack broke the awkward silence which had settled. He rushed a hand through his hair. "Shall I take you home now? It's 3am" he whispered.

"What? Yep I think we'd better." She grinned and took his hand with more confidence and Jack called for the wind to take them back to Elsa's room. They arrived soon enough.

"Well…I guess…" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Jack wait…" Elsa grabbed his jacket and handed it over to him.

"Thanks Elsa," he said putting it on. "I guess…um…that's it, I mean goodnight your royal highness." He giggled.

"Jack please! If you don't want me to call you Mr. Overland Frost, please call me Elsa. Just Elsa."

"Ok Just Elsa," he smirked.

"Jack!" she said, pretending to be frustrated and threw a snowball at him. He wiped it off his features and laughed together with Elsa.

"It was awesome tonight." He concluded.

"I enjoyed it…thanks Jack," she said bashfully.

His cheeks reddened as Elsa stared at him, her blue eyes penetrating his own. "I should get going…maybe… Iwas thinking youwouldliketogoonadate with me tomorrow?" He asked, rubbing his neck and looking down.

"Jack…I'd love to," Elsa smiled, unable to bear her pleasure.

"See you tomorrow then, at 7.00pm…I'll pick you up." He smiled, unable to hide his enthusiasm. He went to the window, ready to jump out of it. Elsa rushed to him and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks Jack." She whispered. Jack was out of words so he nodded and left waving at Elsa. He punched the air, overjoyed Elsa had said yes. As soon as she agreed, the unnatural January weather faded and the frost and snow started thawing out. Jack was amazed, yet happy. He arrived in his room and went to bed smiling.

**Hope you loved it! Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**I would like to start off by saying a massive thank you to fellow writer and budding technical illustrator CassadraChan who kindly designed my new cover for my story!**

**I fell in love with the image instantly…it's a great piece of artwork! If you would like any designs just PM CassadraChan :) she will definitely impress you with her talent! Do not forget!**

**Now, I would like to apologize for the late update…I couldn't as I was away from home. So here is your deserved chapter! Ps: this isn't a new chapter…had to edit it though! Chapter 12 to be posted soon!**

Chapter 11:

Elsa darted out of her bed, early in the morning. She stared at herself in the mirror, with a severe bed head. Grabbing her comb she tried to coax the tangles in her platinum blonde mess to straighten out. After thirty minutes she managed to sort her hair out and coil it into a bun. She exited her house, before her uncle and sister were up, grabbed her worn out messenger bag and rode her bike to Stella's café.

When she arrived, Elsa placed her bike against the wall at the back of the café and entered from the door at the back which led into the kitchenette. Stella, famous for her homemade pastries. She inhaled the scent and grabbed a cookie from the tray. She savoured the chocolate in her mouth and Stella laughed at her barista. Today, the chocolate seemed to be bursting with flavour, more than the usual kind. Possibly because they were warm, just out of the oven, or else it was because of Jack.

She smiled as she remembered the night's previous events. She was still daydreaming that tonight was her very first date. She couldn't help grinning, whilst she served countless cappuccinos to the clients that popped in the café.

"Elsa, you seem in a good mood today." Stella said, grinning.

Elsa blushed slightly and turned to help another customer while Stella, a woman in her forties, smiled at her barista, whom she had grown to love as if she were her own daughter. She watched Elsa intently as her barista's eyes gleamed, checked her phone from time to time. However, today she was more focused, smiling at every customer that came by.

Suddenly the chimes rang again. Elsa glanced at the door, her lips gently playing a smile. Stella eyed her barista as she realised the source for Elsa's positive mood. It was Jack, he strode in towards the counter, his shock of white hair earning glances from the sitting customers. He sat down in front of Elsa and ordered a coffee. Elsa couldn't help grinning. "Why are you here exactly?" she teased.

"To make sure befriending you wasn't a dream." He smiled, his blue eyes shining through hers.

"Well now you've confirmed," Elsa said handing Jack his cappuccino. She watched as he scooped the froth off his coffee first. Elsa handed him a cookie. "Taste Jack." She winked.

Stella watched her barista from the corner of her eye, whilst pretending to be busy. She couldn't help smiling at Elsa from time to time. The girl deserved to have a smile playing on her features, which before she never had. Jack finished his coffee. "I have to go, Elsa. Um…about tonight, at seven…" Jack said, his pale face becoming redder by the minute. "Of course Jack, where are we going?" she asked.

"Not going to tell you, it's a surprise." He grinned. Elsa pouted but laughed. "Fine, you can tell me the dress code at least." Elsa suggested.

"Smart." Jack winked.

Elsa's eyes widened. She didn't know if she had anything a part from casual clothes or ball gowns back at home. She managed to save the situation by laughing. It didn't come out as a hearty laugh but she hoped Jack would just play off her behaviour as nervousness.

"Why do you have to leave so soon?" Elsa muttered under her breath. Jack's acute hearing picked it up. He smiled gingerly, his handsome features lighting up as he realised that Elsa truly did share his same feelings. "My uncle wants an explanation for my behaviour." Jack grimaced. "It won't be easy." Jack said, his handsome features clouding. "It's under control, trust me."

"I'm not convinced. Wish to share?" Elsa asked. She didn't await a reply, she glanced at the clock and noticed it was time for her break. She asked Stella politely and Stella smiled. Elsa took off her apron and left the café with Jack. Jack wondered how Elsa could read his expressions so well. He was impressed, they had known each other for a week and yet they seemed to know each other as well as old friends.

They sat down on a nearby bench and watched as the quiet city started waking up. People bustled here and there, but did not pay any attention to the two teens sitting next to each other quietly, just watching the world pass by. Elsa broke the uncomfortable silence that had settled over them. "Wish to share, Jack?" Elsa asked softly.

"No…I mean, yes of course." He sighed. "North is blaming me for the past week's sudden weather change." Jack blurted out. "He now wants an explanation of why I changed the weather…as you know, it settled down yesterday." He continued, his face flushed, not daring to glance at Elsa.

"But it's my fault, not yours. Thanks to you…I managed to stop affecting the weather, Jack." Jack said nothing. "What are you going to tell North?" Elsa asked.

"I have no clue," Jack continued, biting his lip. "I'll come up with something." Jack said, brushing it off. He stood up and was about to leave.

"Jack…I cannot let you get the blame for something you didn't do. It's my fault, I should apologize to North myself." Elsa called out. Jack turned around. "No Elsa." He said. "It's fine, I'll think of something. Don't worry Elsa."

"Jack, please. It's best if we go with the truth. He might have to know…one day." She whispered, clasping her hand into his.

"I'm not sure. I don't want him to get angry at you. It wasn't your fault…he might not understand that, you know." He said, his blue eyes gazing intently into her own.

She did something she didn't usually do. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I want to talk to him, Jack. He might help me with my powers, don't you think?"

"I'm helping you already." Jack huffed. "Don't you trust me?" He waved angrily. "You did well yesterday didn't you?" he said, frowning before folding his arms against his chest.

"Jack please…I didn't mean it that way. Jack, all my life I've been persuaded I was useless. I grew up believing there's no hope for me. Now there's you, you are my hope Jack." She tried to persuade him. "It's just that I don't want you to carry this burden and I don't want you to suffer the consequences of something you didn't do." She said, tears gently sliding down her face. "I wouldn't bear it Jack, if we couldn't meet anymore just because you get grounded because of my cursed emotions. So please Jack, I beg you, I have to speak to him." Elsa said, breaking down in front of Jack.

Jack bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair, Elsa was so considerate, caring and compassionate. He smiled at her but she had already broke down in front of him. He took her in his arms. "Elsa please, I'm sorry. I just want to protect you." He breathed in her hair.

"It's ok Jack," she cried in his hoodie. She broke from his embrace, her eyes red and Jack reached in his pocket and gently blotted the tears that had stained her perfect features with a tissue.

"If you want to meet him, we should go now." Jack told Elsa.

She looked up to him, "It's ok Jack…I mean, I don't want to barge into your house and everything." She said, blushing furiously.

"I've got an hour of work left," Elsa began.

"I'll wait for you." Jack said, they entered the café after a lot of convincing Elsa that she looked fine. He sat down in his usual booth and tried to get some work done however he was too captivated by Elsa to think. He just sat there, pretending to be focused and instead watching Elsa intently as she rhythmically prepared countless coffees with extreme diligence. In her apron she looked beautiful, like the queen she was, Jack thought. From time to time, he caught her eyes and turned round blushing furiously. She just giggled at him and when he had enough courage to stare back at her he gave her his signature grin which accelerated her heartbeat so much she felt faint.

Stella eyed the two knowingly. She nudged Elsa, "Dear, you seem very happy today." She said smiling genuinely. Elsa smiled and blushed. "It's ok. He looks charming dear. You deserve to be happy." She said glancing at her watch. "You can leave Elsa." She patted her shoulder and winked. Elsa was about to protest however she knew she couldn't convince Stella easily.

She took off her apron and Jack noticing, stood up and decided to wait for Elsa outside. Elsa was outside in a jiffy and she grabbed her bike, Jack grabbed his own and together they rode off to Jack's house.

-Line Break-

Elsa followed Jack inside the house, she suddenly felt overwhelmed; however any nervousness soon disappeared. "Jack?" A female voice rang through the hall.

"Say hello to Tooth," Jack huffed. A vivacious woman tumbled into the doorway and hugged Jack. She peered into Jack's open mouth and nodded. "Ooh is this your girlfriend! Haven't you been busy when I was away?" Jack blushed. "Please tooth, relax she's just a friend." He said, shielding a red Elsa by his broad shoulders.

"You've got lovely teeth dear." Tooth nodded, after persuading Elsa to let her examine her teeth. "Meet the tooth fairy." Jack said, irritated by Tooth's behaviour.

"Shall I get you a drink?" Tooth asked Elsa. "Jack's a lovely boy, dear." She said, patting Elsa on the back. Jack shot daggers at his aunt and Elsa's blush deepened. He face palmed himself, regretting his decision of bringing Elsa along.

They were in the hallway when North strode down the stairs. Elsa glanced at him and swallowed. He approached Jack first. "Jack I thought I told you that today you had to give me an explanation, not bring a girl over." He said glancing at Elsa. "Are you Elsa Winters, Miss?" he questioned. Elsa nodded in response.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave. Jack and I have an issue to solve." He said glaring at Jack. "Come upstairs now Jack." He said turning on his heels.

"Wait," Elsa called out after summing up all her courage. "I have to speak to you sir." She whispered, her voice faltering. Jack glanced at Elsa, wondering what she was about to do next.

"Sir…about the weather…it was my fault, not Jack's." she said.

North let out a sarcastic laugh. "Jack persuaded you to come over and try and convince me not to ground him, seriously?" he said, glaring at Jack.

Elsa sighed. "Fine, if you won't let me explain, then watch." She suggested. She waved her hand and ice permeated out of her fingertips and from her heels and penetrated around the house, freezing every single door and furniture. North stood there, gaping. She formed a cloud inside the house and very soon it started snowing. North was awestruck, he glanced at Jack and back at Elsa. Tooth, Aster and Sandy had joined the trio in the hallway and were also dumbstruck with what they saw.

"I'm sorry Jack." North managed to whisper.

"It's ok." Jack nodded.

"But how did it happen?" North asked.

"It's a long story sir," she said. North invited Elsa into the sitting room and Sandy brought some coffee for the group. Elsa began narrating her story, right from the beginning. They were awestruck and Jack sat next to her all throughout. He listened carefully and often pated her, just for her to feel safe.

Once the story was over, North got up. "We have to help you control your powers." He concluded.

"Jack already is," Elsa blurted.

North looked over to Jack. "I'm proud of you my boy." He said, grinning widely. Jack sighed and turned to Elsa giving her a smile.

"With your amazing power," North said, "I was wondering whether you would like to become a guardian Elsa."

Elsa's jaw fell open, "Who me…I'm not good enough sir." She said, shaking her head.

"We will see about that." North grinned. "Jack, tell Elsa that guardian practice starts tomorrow. Manny has prepared me for the arrival of this powerful girl. She must be the one." He smiled, handed Elsa a snowflake formed broach. When she put it on it glistened brightly. "There, you are now truly an official guardian Elsa." He said smiling. "Jack is no longer alone. Welcome home." He grinned. "Now let's celebrate!"

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! Sorry for the late update!**

**Cu Gemini :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Here's another chapter as promised :) enjoy!**

Elsa left Jack's vivacious household three hours later. Having explained all that Elsa needs to know about guardianship, be it children protection and distributing winter along with Jack. She was pleased that she could finally channel her powers to do good, yet she was afraid she would mess things up. Jack assured her that once training resumed, her powers would flourish. She decided to trust him, after all he was her only best friend, shared her same powers and she was also growing to love Jack, even though she didn't want to admit it to herself.

She left Jack's house hurriedly. Kai would be waiting for her, so she refused to stay for lunch even though North had forced her to stay. Jack accompanied her outside. "I'm sorry." He said sheepishly, glancing at his worn out converses.

"Hey Jack, its ok." Elsa smiled, forcing Jack to look at her. His eyes searched her face, as if he was looking for answers and sighed. "I know it is not OK," he said, biting his lip. "I know you're worried about this whole guardianship…I warned you Els! If you only listened to me you wouldn't have been dragged into this…" he said, rushing a hand through his hair absently, worry visible in his stormy blue eyes.

"Hey, Jack I actually wanted to do this." She said, grabbing his hand tightly, Jack noticed determination spreading across her eyes, she toyed with her new broach pinned on her shirt. "Why?" Jack asked, his voice wavering.

"It is my path…there is a reason for my powers Jack! Finally this might be my true purpose in life!" She grinned, "And what's more, I get to enjoy your company!" she said blushing furiously. She turned, grabbed her bike and raced out of the driveway and into the street, leaving an openmouthed Jack staring at her looming figure. Jack glanced at his watch, a smile playing on his lips. "Had she really meant it? He thought. He was almost certain he would find out that night.

-Line break-

Elsa rushed inside her house and Kai greeted her. "Elsa, dear how was your day."

"Good, Kai." She smiled. "Do you need any help?" she asked.

"Nope, dear…you could help Anna set the table though, lunch is soon served," he winked and rushed back into the kitchen.

Elsa followed him, heart in her mouth. Sure enough her sister was there, setting up the table. She didn't look to good, Elsa noted. Her hair was not in braids, it hung loosely in a mess across her shoulders and dark circles under her green eyes indicated she didn't acquire much sleep.

When Elsa walked in, she glared at her. Elsa swallowed. For the last week, Anna had been going out with Hans every single day. It was unlike Anna to abandon her sister, however she had decided that she couldn't keep pleasing her sister and believed Hans could be the answer. Elsa on the other hand hated her sister's relationship with Hans. For some odd reason, she detested him even more as her mind kept linking the Hans in Jack's story with Anna's new boyfriend, even though they were most probably not the same person.

"Hello Anna." Elsa tried. Anna grunted in response. The rest of the meal was quiet. Kai glanced at Elsa worriedly as Anna excused herself and said she would be out on a date and had to go get her beauty sleep. "Ever since she's been going out with that horrible red-head, Anna's changed." Kai commented, whilst taking a sip of water to wash down the lasagna.

"I know…" Elsa said, glancing at her uncle.

"I tried speaking to her, however she refuses to speak to anyone. You must find a way to bring her back." Kai pleaded.

"I'll try my best." Elsa said, nodding. "By the way, Kai. I was wondering if I could go out tonight, with a friend of mine at around seven." She whispered, crossing her fingers under the table, hoping her uncle won't ask for details.

"Sure dear, you deserve it. Have you made friends?" he asked while starting to collect the empty dishes.

"Yep." Elsa said, getting up promptly to help her uncle. "The thing is…um…it's a special event and I was wondering whether I could go shopping for a dress." She whispered.

"Hmmm, with who are you going tonight? Is it a date?" he eyed Elsa carefully and she tried her best not to blush in response.

"Kind of…I mean…" she mumbled, frantically trying to save the situation. Kai laughed at her and patted her arm gently. "I trust you know what you're doing. Elsa be careful and enjoy it." He took out his wallet and handed over some money and stuffed them into her clasped hand.

I wasn't going to ask you for money, Kai…just for permission." She whispered.

"You deserve them dear, now scram, go find a dress!" he said, shooing Elsa away and out of the house. Elsa couldn't help but grin. She took out her phone and punched Rapunzel's number on the screen. In a few moments, Punzie answered and they decided to meet in the nearest shopping mall in town. Elsa took the bus and in a matter of minutes arrived at her destination, only to be trampled upon by not only Punzie but also Merida, who had decided to join the duo.

"Elsa!" Punzie screeched. "Since when do you want to go shopping?"

"Since today." Elsa grinned.

Merida glanced at her friend, "Spill please!" she suggested, grinning broadly.

"Well, I kind of got a date tonight…with Jack." She mumbled, awaiting their reaction. It wasn't long before they showered her with questions until Elsa screeched for their attention. "We've been here for thirty minutes already! Can we please find me a dress?" she wailed.

"Yes sure," both Punzie and Merida exclaimed in unison, grabbing Elsa and dragging her to their favourite store. Punzie and Merida forced Elsa to try on every single dress present in the store. Finally Elsa settled on an empire waist line dress. It was blue and at the waist line had an intricate silver belt. It had a heart shaped neckline and both girls exclaimed she looked stunning. Punzie found Elsa silver heels to go with the outfit. Elsa paid for the dress and walked out of the store feeling accomplished. The girls huddled together in a nearby café and continued planning Elsa's night out. They decided that Elsa should braid her hair and they made her promise she would message them after the date.

When Elsa finally made it back home it was already five. She rushed inside, had a quick shower and put on her dress. She put on some grey eyeliner to enhance her cerulean eyes and put on some mascara. She decided against too much blush and she applied some lip gloss swiftly. Kai knocked on the door. "Elsa dear are you ready yet? There's someone at the door waiting for you." He grinned as Elsa walked out, already blushing. Jack was punctual she thought, smiling. Kai hugged Elsa, "You look like your mother, she would've been so proud of you." He whispered, hugging her closer. Tears threatened to leak out of Elsa tear ducts however she managed to swallow the pain and move downstairs.

She opened the door to find a Jack standing, he was wearing a grey suit and to Elsa he looked very handsome. He gaped when she exited, he bowed down and took her hand. "I got us a cab," he waved proudly. "I'll get to borrow North's car next week," he winked.

"A* for effort Jack," Elsa said, poking him gently in the ribs. He laughed, took her hand and led her to the cab, he opened the door for her and she climbed in. He showed the taxi driver a map and the driver nodded. They soon left and rode to a nearby park, there situated amidst tall trees was an elegant restaurant with a stunning view of the lake.

"Jack, are you serious?" Elsa muttered as they were walking together towards the restaurant.

"Hey…I tried my best," he winked, casually opening the door and they were guided to a reserved table by the lake immediately. Elsa sat down glancing at Jack, they were handed the menus and she did not know what to choose. She knew Jack would insist of paying, thus she didn't want to be a burden. Jack watched her. "I'm taking a steak," he stated. "Elsa, what are you getting?"

"I think…I'm getting a starter…I'm not that hungry." She mumbled. Jack didn't argue as Elsa thought he would. The waiter soon came to their table. Jack didn't let Elsa mutter a word. "Two steaks please. I'd like mine medium rare, and yours?" he smirked at Elsa.

"Same," she muttered, glaring at Jack.

The waiter politely took their order and served them a drink and was soon off with the orders. The night went along well. Elsa and Jack spoke about everything, from their hobbies, to their troubled past and their friendship.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier, about becoming a guardian and enjoying my company?" Jack asked, sipping water to busy himself after the meal. Elsa blushed and Jack smiled. "Well, obviously, would I be here now?" Elsa teased, sticking her tongue out at him. Jack laughed and before he could say anything else, a surprise dessert, he had ordered previously arrived in front of Elsa. It was a warm chocolate fondant with a scoop of mint and chocolate chip ice cream, Elsa's absolute favourite. She smiled at him as they scooped the seeping melted chocolate. "Yum, how did you know my all-time favourites?"

"I guessed," Jack exclaimed. "I know you too well," he winked.

Elsa and Jack shared a laugh and the waiter came towards them with the bill. Elsa grabbed it and rushed to pay. She glanced at the bill. It was very expensive. Jack quickly took it from her and walked to the waiter to pay for both of them and dragged a protesting Elsa out of the restaurant. He managed to stop her protesting by giving in to her protests that she would pay the following time. He led her to the lake and they sat down watching the moon reflecting in the lake. An awkward silence settled between them as they were both very close to each other. Elsa started to form snowflakes in her hand, gently tossing them upwards in the night sky and then they cascaded down on them, all a product of her nervousness. Suddenly Jack put an arm around Elsa. She shivered and he pulled her closer to his chest. Elsa breathed in his warm scent and snuggled closer. He suddenly caught her eyes, she pulled him closer and their lips connected. It was a soft connection which sent sparks racing inside both of them. In the dark, a shower of snowflakes erupted and started cascading down on the couple. Elsa had never felt this way before and neither had Jack. The night was magical and Elsa hoped that their where more to come now that any doubts she previously had, faded completely into nothingness.

**Hope you loved it! Dedicated to all my followers and readers! Keep reading and don't forget to review!**

**Until next update!**

**Gem :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers! Here's the same chapter 13…however following some reviews I decided to improve on it and make it more gripping and exciting (I hope!) obv. This is because I wish to improve my writing and make it more interesting for the readers! Please keep reviewing! Constructive criticism is v. imp for the writer! Thank you so much for your help Fortiques! It has the same gist however it is different so pls read!**

**Chapter 13:**

Their perfect moment had to be ruined just as they were parting. Elsa's phone vibrated in her clutch and she darted off from next to Jack in a second leaving a bewildered Jack wondering what he had done wrong. He watched intently as Elsa fished out her phone frantically, unlocked it and read the text which appeared on the screen.

"Elsa I'm in deep trouble. At the 'Playground'" the text read.

"Elsa, what's up?" Jack inquired, scanning Elsa's troubled expression. She dumped her phone in his hand as worry took over her. "It's Anna," she whispered, cradling her head. Jack skimmed through the text and grabbed Elsa's hand and with the other phoned a cab. In five minutes the cab arrived, Jack got in with Elsa and asked the driver to take them to the 'playground,' a club located in the outskirts of the city they lived in and not far off from their location.

They arrived soon enough, Elsa did not wait to jump out of the taxi. Jack followed Elsa as she raced inside the club, shoving her ID straight into the bouncer's face.

The club was dark and musty with neon lights flaring around the dance floor. Whilst running across the club, trying desperately to slither through clusters of people, Elsa barged into a burly guy she didn't recognize. "Hey girl, you lost?" he grinned, grabbing Elsa's arm. Elsa wrinkled her nose, the guy she recognized as Phil one of Hans' close friends gripped her arm tightly and pulled her towards him.

"Leave me alone, where's Hans?" she spat.

"Oh, feisty!" he laughed. He tried to get Elsa to lean towards him. She quickly grabbed the glass of vodka swinging in his hand and dumped it in his face. Stunned, Phil started to shout however his protests where soon drowned by the commotion which was rising in the central part of the dance floor. Jack was still stuck in the crowds and arrived just in time to find a very angered Elsa shoving a glass of vodka in Phil's face. As the vodka dripped from Phil's beard, Phil roared at Elsa. "You'll pay freak!" he screeched and he tried to punch Elsa, however Jack stepped right in front of Elsa and blocked Phil's punch with his own arm. Jack silently thanked for his guardian Karate lessons. He pulled a stunned Elsa across the club towards the central area, where he had seen Hiccup waving to him.

"Don't touch me!" Elsa and Jack heard Anna shriek. "I don't care Hans. We're done." She screamed.

Elsa watched open-mouthed and Jack dragged her towards her sister. "She's ok," he whispered. "We've arrived in time." Elsa and Jack were soon surrounded with their friends, Punzie, Flynn, Hiccup and Merida. "What shall we do?" Elsa asked, worriedly, glancing at her sister who was challenging Hans who was busy clutching onto another girl, possibly Jasmine. He had his arm wrapped around Jasmine and she was clutching tightly to Hans, her head resting on his shoulder. Suddenly Hans abandoned Jasmine and moved towards Anna.

"Dear…you aren't worth it, you don't know what fun means!" he said, cocking his face left, giving Anna a pitying glance. Suddenly he grabbed Anna. Anna screamed and started to kick and struggle against Hans' muscular body. Suddenly her high heeled foot managed to kick Hans in the shin.

"Bastard," he spat as he felt pain rising across his shin. He dropped Anna instantly and with rage he pushed her off the ledge of the dance floor and she came crashing into the arms of Kristoff, a quiet guy from her year, not usually seen at parties of this kind.

Elsa together with the rest rushed towards Anna who was regaining her balance thanks to Kristoff, who was tenderly helping Anna. As soon as Anna saw her sister approaching, she rushed to embrace her. "Elsa, you came!" she cried. "Hans…he cheated on me! You were right!" she whimpered, still in shock.

Hans noticed the sister reunion and decided to spoil it.

"Well Anna, you weren't pleasing me enough! What could I do! I have standards to maintain!"

He approached Anna, with his army and the crowd gathered to watch the growing fight. Hans was about to slap Anna on the face, however Elsa quickly shielded her sister and Hans' palm collided with her cheek. Elsa grimaced as the pain tingled across her pale skin. Elsa fought back the desire to scream in order to look brave.

"Elsa!" Jack and Anna shrieked in unison. Jack felt anger in the form of a lump rising in his throat. He clenched his fists and rushed towards Hans and pushed him off balance.

"Leave Elsa alone!" he yelled. Hans' friends managed to pull him up with difficulty. The furies with Vanessa and Jasmine leading them walked towards Hans and his friends. They stuck together sniggering at Elsa and her friends.

"Ooh, we meet again Prince Charming!" Belle laughed and her friends continued to snigger. Jack was still shielding Elsa. He felt Elsa press herself against him. Jack felt full of responsibility to protect his girl. As he felt anger bubbling inside him, he felt frost spread across his hands. He clenched his fists tighter and he felt the tiny crystals of ice in his hands diminish. Elsa clutched Jack tighter as she felt Jack tense. Suddenly Elsa turned around and noticed that Hiccup and Flynn were struggling against three guys from Hans' set of bodyguards who grabbed them from behind. Merida and Punzie as well as Anna where screaming, trying to seek attention from the bouncers, who didn't care what was going on in the club.

"Didn't you dye your hair yet?" **(See chapter 9, Jack's story. PS: Jack knew Hans)** he laughed. Jack looked at Hans open mouthed. It was the same Hans…from his childhood. In his realization his eyes widened and shock gripped him. Suddenly in his shock he didn't notice Hans charging at him like an angered bull. Jack was in a trance and suddenly Jack felt pain erupt in his stomach as he received a blow from Hans and was knocked backwards. Elsa screamed as Jack fell back in pain and Elsa tried to keep Jack standing.

"Jack," Elsa whispered, tears gently cascading down her cheeks. "Are you ok?" Jack nodded slightly and Elsa felt the lump in her throat increase in size. She detested Hans. He was going to pay for injuring her…boyfriend. Yes, Elsa thought proudly, Jack meant a lot to her. She wasn't going to let a brat like Hans win.

She was suddenly grabbed by Anna, Punzie and Merida. "We have to leave!" Anna shrieked pulling her sister.

"No Anna, I can't leave Jack alone!" Elsa shouted, trying to untangle herself from the trios' arms. However with the help of Kristoff they managed to drag Elsa away from the fight. "No!" Elsa kept shrieking. Her shrieking intensified as she heard Jack groan in pain.

Hans had managed to grab Jack from the collar of his dress shirt and he tore off his blazer. Together with his team, who handcuffed Jack and held Jack in place, he managed to punch Jack in the face several times, so much until blood started to seep from his mouth. Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She felt a rush of adrenaline awaken her senses. She pushed away from Kristoff, closed her eyes and concentrated on forming icicles to scare Hans and his pack. She felt the familiar tingling of ice energy course through her veins and across the ground. Icicles started forming, one after the other. The icicles started forming towards Hans. They also started increasing in length and become more jagged. Hans and his pathetic friends, upon seeing this sudden phenomena let go of Jack. Jack was in so much pain, he could barely move. Elsa ran towards Jack and together with Hiccup and Flynn, she managed to carry him out to safety.

Punzie had already phoned two taxis. They entered the taxis, Elsa clinging onto Jack. Elsa didn't have time to bid Merida, Flynn, Hiccup and Punzie a goodbye. They were frantic to leave the club. Elsa cradled Jack in her arms, with Anna on the front seat directing the driver to their house. When they arrived, Anna quickly paid the driver and helped her sister carry Jack out of the car.

"I'm fine!" Jack groaned suddenly.

"You are so not!" Elsa replied, worry evident on her face. Together Elsa and Anna dragged Jack up the staircase and into Elsa's room. They propped him up on Elsa's bed and Anna rushed to get an ice pack from downstairs. Elsa however had already formed ice to place on Jack's jaw. Anna was up in seconds with the ice pack in hand. She didn't notice Elsa had already solved the matter. Elsa accepted it and placed it on Jack's face instead of the ice cube which she thawed immediately.

"Anna, thanks…you'd better get some sleep." Elsa said, hoping her sister wouldn't protest.

Anna noticed her sister needed privacy so she nodded, hugged her sister and left, closing the door gently behind her.

"Thanks," Jack muttered. "But I'm fine Elsa!" He groaned trying to pull himself up, however Elsa was quick to push him back down.

"Stay put!" she scolded. Jack groaned and slumped down back on Elsa's bed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" Elsa said, gently pushing Jack's white hair from his face.

"I didn't protect you," he began but Elsa shushed him.

"You did Jack," she smiled and she gently leaned towards him and gently kissed his cheek. Jack smiled back at her, his eyes still closed. She sat down next to him for a while until he had seemed to have settled in a deep sleep. She got up and stole across her room and settled on her armchair. She closed her eyes and she soon fell into a troubled slumber.

**I hope you enjoyed it more than the last chapter! Thanks for everyone who gave their valuable suggestions! Hope this is better! Please review and tell me what you think! i.e. if it's better or worse :) thanks sooo much **

**Gemini!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **

**Hello readers! I present to you chapter 14! Thanks for all the follows and favourites! It means a lot, I hope you are enjoying it so far! If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to leave a REVIEW or PM me! I appreciate any comments!**

**Please Review! :) It means a lot!**

Jack woke up due to the pain in his stomach. He jolted from the bed and as he did so, the ice pack resting on his face fell. Jack groaned silently as he remembered the night's previous events. He glanced around his surroundings. It was still dark outside and the silver moon was illuminating the room. He soon realised he was in Elsa's room. He saw her resting in a rather uncomfortable position on a small armchair. He smiled and got up with difficulty as his side was still in pain. He plodded towards Elsa. He smiled down on her, examining her beauty while she slept soundly. He couldn't help reflecting how caring his girl was. She gave up her comfort for his own. He picked her up gently bridal style and placed her back on her bed. He covered her softly with her snowflake patterned duvet and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Jack wasn't the only one wide awake. Anna, next door couldn't shut an eye. She was filled with a sense of guilt ever since Hans broke up with her. She hadn't listened to her sister, instead she had thought her sister was just stealing away the fun from her life. She had then, that night dragged her sister, along with her friend Jack into a battle. Anna had never doubted Elsa's love for her, however that night Elsa had stood up for her, when she was nearly certain her sister wouldn't have. Her guilt kept culminating as her mind played Elsa getting slapped in the face instead of her…and her friend Jack protecting her sister. She had to make it up to her sister somehow. After hours of troubled sleep, Anna finally lay down on her bed and managed to fall into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile Jack was still in Elsa's room wondering what to do. He couldn't leave Elsa alone. He wanted to watch over him. It seemed to him it was his duty, he never wanted to leave her side. He plucked out his phone from his trouser pocket and sent a text to Tooth saying he was sleeping over at Flynn's house. Knowing North would probably get Tooth to message Flynn, he was prompt to send another text to Flynn asking him to tell North (if he phoned) that he was sleeping over at his house. None of his family members knew he had actually worn a suit for a planned date with Elsa. Instead they thought that Jack had been invited to some fancy dinner Hiccup had organized.

With that settled, Jack managed to lie down on Elsa's armchair and he stared at the silvery moon until he was lullabied to sleep by the gentle breeze which caused the open curtains to rustle against each other creating a serene rhythm.

-Line Break-

Elsa woke up in her bed. "I'm not meant to be here, am I?" Elsa said aloud, as the previous night's events came tumbling in. Her eyes darted to her armchair to find a drooling Jack sleeping rather uncomfortably in her armchair. She got up, tied her dressing gown over her snowflake pajamas and tiptoed towards Jack, wondering how to wake up the guardian of fun from his slumber. She decided upon creating a snowball.

She formed a snowball in her hands and threw it at the sleeping Jack. Upon feeling the cold snowball collide gently against his chest, Jack jolted up.

"Rise and shine!" Elsa chirped glancing at a disoriented Jack.

"Elsa!" He gasped and feigned that he was hurt. He rushed into Elsa and tackled her into a hug. "Payback!" He smirked as Elsa gasped for breath. They both broke into laughter as they broke apart.

"Jack! You're spontaneous!" she giggled.

"I'm the guardian of fun!" he responded.

Suddenly Anna came rushing inside the room. "What on earth are you two doing?" she grumbled in a loud whisper. "Kai woke up!" she said, hearing Kai climbing up the steps.

"Jack hide!" Elsa said, pushing Jack in her wardrobe. "Anna pretend we're having a pillow fight!" Elsa whispered throwing a cushion towards Anna and they both quickly initiated the game. At that same moment, Kai entered the room. "What are you two up to on a Sunday morning?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Pillow fight!" Anna giggled as she threw the cushion at Elsa.

Kai smiled at the two girls. "I'm glad you two made up." He exclaimed. "Pancakes to celebrate!" he said and dragged the two girls downstairs.

As soon as the door was closed Jack exited his tight hideout and decided to race home to get himself a change of clothes. He flew to his house, only minutes away and clambered into his room to retrieve his hoodie and jeans. He wore his sneakers and left the house. He got back to Elsa's room in a couple of seconds only to be greeted by an Elsa carrying a plate of pancakes into the room. "I smuggled it Jack, help me!" she said, while balancing a plate of pancakes and juice in another hand. Jack flew towards her and grabbed the plate grinning widely.

"I thought you weren't going to remember my stomach" he said between mouthfuls. "Yummy!" he exclaimed.

"Jack you're so funny!" Elsa giggled.

"Am I now?" he said grinning. He wolfed down his pancakes and licked his lips.

Suddenly he remembered they had training. "Elsa!" he gasped, glancing at Elsa's clock. "It's nearly time for training!" he exclaimed.

Elsa rushed to change, she rushed to the bathroom and closed the door and quickly changed into a t-shirt and leggings. She went back into her room and hopped around her room trying to put on her high-tops.

"Kai! I have to run…I have to finish an assignment at…um...Jack's place!" she called, rushing downstairs and out of the house, leaving a bewildered Anna and Kai back in her house. "When will you be back?" Kai shouted.

"I'll be staying for lunch Kai!" Elsa said, turning around. "I'm sorry, however I'm worried I'm going to fail!" she said, trying to cover up her urge to leave her house. In reality she was merely excited to start her training with Jack and explore her powers.

Jack met her at the back of her house and rushed to greet her. "I missed you!" Elsa slapped Jack in a friendly manner and Jack grinned and grabbed her from her waist and flew towards the ice rink the guardians used for training.

"And so it begins!" Elsa cried as they landed. Jack grinned at her and he suddenly pulled her towards him and twirled her around the ice. They thought they were alone…however North, Sandy, Tooth and Aster had just arrived and where watching them intently, their eyes wide open.

**Don't forget to review! **

**Until next update! **

**Gemini **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Hi readers! Sorry for not writing soon! I've had a tough week…thanks for all the reviews! Now enough blabbering and to writing! Don't forget to review!**

"What on earth is Jack doing?" North roared from the seats surrounding the ice rink.

"Shush!" Tooth nudged him, her eyes enthusiastically watching Jack twirl Elsa around. "Let's watch them, they haven't noticed us yet."

Aster was crumbling but Tooth, his wife chided him with an angry expression. This was the best day of her life. She had never seen Jack so overjoyed after his sister had to move to Norway. Sandy remained silent. He sat down and decided to cause a protective invisible shield over them in order for Jack not to notice their arrival.

North was still crumbling silently however he soon stopped as he realised it was useless to argue with Tooth. She, as the only female of the group until them, had a way of getting what she desired. All of them finally got trapped in watching both Elsa and Jack skate.

-Line break-

"And you said you cannot skate?" Elsa teased Jack.

"Well…you helped me remember!" he grinned twirling Elsa around. "And you never told me you figure skate!" Jack replied, his blue eyes melting in Elsa's own cerulean eyes. Elsa laughed, she was truly having the best time of her life and she actually felt cared for and loved, something she had desired for a long time during her isolation.

Suddenly she had a mischievous idea. She wriggled out of Jack's grasp and skated away from Jack, inviting him to chase her. She pirouetted skillfully across the ice and Jack's and Elsa's laughs intertwined melodiously across the rink. "Elsa! Stop! I can't catch you!" Jack shouted. "You win!"

Elsa laughed at Jack. Jack was mesmerized by Elsa's beauty on the rink. Her stunning physique and her locks. He was so caught up staring at her that he didn't notice Elsa crashing into an open mouthed Jack in a warm embrace. He embraced her back, still startled, however he held her close and gently formed roses using his ice powers. "For you." He said presenting her with the ice flowers. She hugged them close and traced her fingers along the edges of her frosted flowers. "I love them." She breathed, hugging Jack again.

Suddenly North couldn't take it any longer. He destroyed the invisible shield protecting them. "No more PDA please from you two. We've got work to do." North shouted, descending from the rink's seats followed closely by the rest of the guardians. Jack and Elsa parted immediately, Elsa's face burning and Jack's flashing brightly like a neon light.

"We were um…practicing for…a," Jack started, glancing at Elsa for help who seemed dumbstruck.

"North, don't be too harsh!" Tooth said, moving forward to hug Jack and Elsa simultaneously. "Ooh you guys are so cute together!" she whispered. "Don't you think, Aster, Sandy?"

"Sure, yeah I mean…Jack you could've told us." Sandy reasoned.

"Don't make the boy burn brighter, he might melt the ice." North scoffed still glaring at Jack. "Let's get to work."

-Line break-

Elsa and Jack where given the most boring training session in the World. North placed Aster between the two ice guardians to keep them separated. Jack and Elsa had to concentrate all their powers into forming delicate ice figurines. They had to complete an ice chess set. The board and all. "Why is this?" Jack protested, knowing how hard it was for Elsa to focus all her energy on creating mini figures. Elsa looked towards Jack for help. Her eyebrows knitted in concentration. "Jack I can't" Elsa shivered. Elsa never shivered Jack reasoned. He was angry at North. He tried to get up from his chair to get to Elsa however he realised he couldn't. He got up and was immediately pulled down on the enchanted chair. "No PDA" North roared from the other side of the rink. North was training with a stocky Sandy and Tooth was constantly looking towards Jack and Elsa and pitying expression on her face. She finally called Aster who was always teasing Jack, which caused Jack to freeze his brown curly hair angrily, which caused Elsa to giggle. Jack smiled at Elsa triumphantly and he winked.

Tooth finally called a protesting Aster who happily raced to his wife. "That stupid frost, frosted my hair!" he grumbled.

"It will thaw dear," she said grinning at Elsa and Jack. "And besides it suits you." She teased patting his frosty curls.

Finally Jack had managed to create a chess board however Elsa was still struggling with her own. "Elsa don't worry." Jack whispered.

"I told you I'm not capable to be a guardian," Elsa whimpered, her eyes watering. She turned her head away so Jack wouldn't see her tear up, however he noticed.

"Elsa, this was a stupid exercise and North only gave it to us to punish me." He told her.

Elsa gave him a small nod but refused to look at him. Jack struggled against his chair. He suddenly closed his eyes and shot all his ice energy into the chair. At his sudden strength of power the chair disintegrated beneath him and Jack, still dizzy from his newly stronger power fell on the ground. "Jack!" Elsa called. "Are you ok?" She whispered, concerned.

Jack found out he was so out of strength, he couldn't rise from the ice and with the fall, the bruises on his chest from the previous night ached. "Jack!" Elsa said, realizing Jack had disintegrated the chair to comfort her, sent her own ice energy into the chair. Having dealt with her strong power, she immediately gained balance once it disintegrated into a firework of wood and she rushed to help Jack up.

Jack leaned onto her. She straightened him up and hugged him close. "Are you ok?" she murmured.

"I…just…had this enormous amount of power…I think if was triggered by you, Elsa. I've never experienced it before." North and the guardians where now gathered around Elsa and Jack.

"You have both passed your test with flying colours!" North announced.

"What?" Elsa and Jack asked open mouthed.

"The chair was your test. Not only did I want to test your powers but also how well you two actually get a long together and if you are truly meant for each other. It seems that you do." He said joyously. His plump cheeks turned rosy and his eyes gleamed at his two young guardians. "You see, Jack you've never unleashed such power. It is only because you desired to do it…for Elsa, and Elsa your power also managed to break through one of the most powerfully enchanted chairs, made by the finest craftsmen under my guidance in North Pole. You are truly fit to work with Jack my dear. Welcome to the family! It feels like Christmas!" He said, dragging a wincing Jack up and a worried Elsa. North threw a portal and one by one the guardians clambered in. Jack took Elsa's hand and smiled. Elsa, worriedly smiled back and through the portal they all went.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone…been really busy…here's chapter 16 to make up! Please review! **

Elsa tumbled head first out of the portal landing straight in Jack's arms.

"Thanks Jack," Elsa whispered blushing at their close proximity. She glanced around her only to find the other guardians staring at them and another person standing close to them. Elsa and Jack quickly untangled themselves from each other's arms and stood side by side.

"I'm Tsar Lunar…but everyone calls me Moony." A bald cheerful looking man said, walking towards Elsa and bowing down to kiss her hand. Elsa giggled at the gesture. "I'm Elsa." Elsa introduced and she smiled at the man. "You're the new guardian." Moony continued, patting Elsa on her arm gently. "How was your training session?" he asked, winking at Jack.

"Fine sir," Elsa answered.

"Well, as you might have already heard, I'm your CEO…I assign you missions all over the globe, wherever children and adults alike require our help. Being a guardian is a responsibility, however gifted as you are with your powers, one can only hope this is the right path for you."

Elsa glanced at Moony quizzically. "Do you think I have what it takes?" she asked quietly glancing at Moony. He smiled gently at Elsa, his dark brown eyes peering into her frosty cerulean ones. "Do you believe you have what it takes, your royal highness?" he asked.

"I don't know…I'm not a princess sir, however I think, I'm not sure…I might have what it takes." Elsa said, jumbling all her phrases up as nervousness crept over her. 'How did he know she was a princess? Did he know her story?' she thought.

"My dear, I've been following you for a long time. I watched as your powers grew and grew. I watched you isolate yourself. I watched when you accidently hurt your sister. You where special all along. That's why I chose you to be a guardian. You even sacrificed your own pleasure for your sister and you locked yourself away from society in order to protect her even though this was beyond painful for you." He said, clutching Elsa's hand tightly. "You see Elsa, each and every one of us here has a story. That's what makes one a guardian Elsa, not only one's abilities." He whispered. Moony glanced at Elsa's broach and smiled. "I'm glad you are wearing it, however you won't need it anymore." He said, taking it off Elsa's jumper. "You see, before every guardian had to have an object to channel their powers through, Jack had a staff, however once you turned up he realised he no longer needed it and neither do you need the snowflake."

"But why?" Elsa and Jack asked simultaneously.

"I think it is because you both have each other now…you have both the same powers, thus one regulates the other's power," Manny continued rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Now gather round…there's something serious going on. Elsa this is going to be your first mission and somehow it does concern you greatly."

"Wait…what?" Elsa gasped following Manny into a room full of large screens. He snapped his finger once. "I think you know who this is." He said pointing his finger to the screen and the image of no one other than Salvador Pitch loomed on the screen. Elsa was dumbfounded. She swallowed hard and waited for Moony to continue his speech.

"You see Elsa, Pitch used to be a guardian…however he betrayed us all. Jack, this was before you were chosen. He decided that he was not getting the power he thirstily desired. That's why he left us. And as he was related to a Norwegian family…he left for Norway after escaping countless court accusations."

"So he came to Norway and became my father's most trusted advisor?" Elsa exclaimed. "How could've my dad been so stupid as to trust him!" she shouted angrily.

"He must have found a way…maybe by threatening your family. Have you ever considered that? The point is, Elsa, Norway specifically Arendelle is in deep trouble. Pitch is a tyrant, he managed to isolate the kingdom and become a monarch. He has used his own source of dark magic to hide the kingdom away from any communication with the rest of humanity and he has been forcing all teenagers like you and Jack to become part of his dark army against their own will. The weak hearted, are forced to be slaves. We need to stop him. He has travelled back in time so none of the citizens there remember what it was like before in the future. They're somewhere stuck in the 18th century to be easy to control. His dark magic is doubling by the hour Elsa…and when you and Anna left, hell broke loose. Your people have forgotten you Elsa. We need to save them."

Elsa remained open mouthed. "It cannot be." Elsa mouthed, tears flooding down her cheeks. "I haven't been long gone. Everything was fine!" she exclaimed. "I can book a flight there, this instant online!" she muttered.

"Then try." Moony said, tossing her his IPad. Elsa quickly searched for Arendelle and no flights turned up. "Is this some kind of trick?" she said, slamming the IPad on the desk.

"NO, it's reality." Tooth said, patting Elsa. "We must stop his vicious acts, Elsa." Jack approached Elsa and placed an arm around her. "We will sort this out, I promise." He whispered to Elsa.

"North," Manny called. "I need you to stay here, we need to formulate a plan. Sandy, Aster and Tooth you can accompany Elsa and Jack back home." Aster was about to protest but his wife didn't allow it. Tooth threw another portal and soon enough they landed in the park next to Jack and Elsa's sixth form.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: **

**Dedicated to all my amazing FOLLOWERS, REVIEWS AND FAVOURITES :)**

Elsa woke up groggy after the previous night's event. "Elsa!" Anna called as she knocked hard on Elsa's door. "Monday!" she yelled through the keyhole. Elsa jolted out of the bed, ran a hand through her hair and with her tooth brush in her mouth she jumped across her room trying to pull her skinny jeans up. Elsa finally managed to coax her hair into the usual French braid and ran out of her room, nearly skidding across the staircase and she raced outside in time for the bus.

-Line break-

"Hey Elsa!" Punzie called as she saw her cousin make way into the school. "A little bird told me you had a date with Jack!" she grinned as Elsa glared.

"Fine," Elsa winked. She couldn't bother being angry at her sister's big mouth or at her cousin's interest. She glanced for a method of escape and just in time Jack signaled to her from the other side of the hallway next to their lockers. "Your boyfriend is calling you. I'm off! We'll catch up later!" Punzie said in a sing song voice as she hugged Elsa and sauntered to Flynn. Elsa shook her head and noticed Jack grinning at her as he placed a hand through his hair. She walked towards him. "Jack," she smiled. "Thanks for yesterday." She whispered.

His face grew serious. "I'm sorry Els," he whispered. "I should've never got you into this." He said glancing down. He couldn't bear staring at Elsa. He knew she was worried and he wanted to do everything to make it right for her again.

"Jack." She said pushing his chin upwards with her forefinger. "Look at me, I'm happy. I'll be joining you wherever you go now. We will be together."

"Elsa. I spoke to North. He told me as Pitch doesn't know me, he will send me to Arendelle in disguise. I will have to find a way to stop Pitch's reign and hand it over to the rightful heir to the throne." Jack grabbed her hands. "I will be leaving in a week's time. The school thinks it a student exchange program in Norway. North's got everything planned." He smiled.

"Why are you doing this Jack?" Elsa asked her eyes smarting at the thought of Jack leaving.

"For you…anything Elsa." He whispered, ignoring Vanessa and her pack who were watching them interact.

"Jack." Elsa decided, determination seeping through her voice. "I'm coming with you and no one is going to stop me." She smiled and hugged Jack tightly leaving the people watching them open mouthed. "I'm not going to let you go alone Jack. I'm in this with you and plus I can help. I know the palace well. Try convince North, please Jack." She implored.

"It's dangerous…" Jack started but Elsa stopped him with her fingers.

"I'm a guardian now Jack. Let it be dangerous. We are in this together." Elsa said determined to convince Jack even though she knew he was against the idea completely.

"Fine Elsa. We have to speak to North though." He said, his expression was a worried one. He knew he had failed to protect Elsa again. An enormous sense of guilt washed over him. He was worried stiff about Elsa. Over this last week it was as if he had known Elsa forever.

"Well shall we get going?" Elsa said, excitement overwhelming her as Jack had accepted her. She needed this from Jack. Finally someone believed in her. She was no longer invisible. She was very visible to Jack and that was all that mattered. They didn't make their way for class and instead raced upstairs to talk to North.

Jack knocked on the door and Elsa waited next to him absently arranging her already perfect French braid. North opened the door and greeted the guardians and they entered the office. "I know exactly what you're going to ask me Elsa." He smiled. Elsa looked at Jack and then to North.

"What do you say North?" she asked.

"I think you should go Elsa. Your powers together are much stronger and regular. What more, Elsa…you and Jack must try get employed at the palace. Elsa you must, however change your appearance and for that we have the solution." He said chucking a dark haired wig and a contact lens case towards her. "Once you put them on, they will remain there for as long as you need them and no one can possibly take them off. They're magic. It is only you that can control them. However Elsa they can only be used once so I advise you not to try them on until the day comes where you and Jack leave for Arendelle. What more, if you are in great difficulty, use this pebble and throw it in a pool of water, it will ignite the northern lights and we will come and rescue you." He said chucking the pebble to Elsa for safe-keeping.

"Thanks North," Elsa smiled triumphantly.

"As to you Jack…protect Elsa and Elsa take care of Jack." He said. "Now off to class!" he roared and they grinned.

"We will," they said in unison and Elsa grabbed Jack's arm and raced to class.

-Line Break-

"Jack." Elsa said standing in front of Jack blocking his passage as they were out of school and walking through the park.

"What Els?" Jack questioned still not looking in Elsa's cerulean eyes.

"Why are you angry at me?" Elsa begged.

"I'm not." Jack replied looking away his eyes smarting.

"Yes you are."

"Fine I am a little bit. I don't want that vile Pitch to hurt you." He whispered breaking in front of Elsa.

"And I don't want him to hurt you." She smiled. "We'll stick together and everything will be ok." She whispered holding Jack's hands in her own.

"Elsa it's just that…I care for you." He said suddenly. Elsa smiled as her heart inflated with warmth. She responded to that by crashing Jack into an embrace which he responded to and cradled her wishing he could stay embracing Elsa in this protective position forever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Elsa was busy preparing cappuccinos when Jack popped by. Elsa had just completed sprinkling the cappuccino with chocolate powder and handed them over to the customers when Jack popped by. Elsa smiled at Jack as he made his way to the counter. "Two chocolate frappes and two German cheesecakes…take away please." He grinned, his unruly white hair sticking up. Elsa loved it though.

"Two Jack? Seriously…are you going to devour them all yourself?" she laughed.

"Nope…I'm going to share them with a very special someone." He teased. Elsa felt a wave of worry hit her…who was Jack going to share them with? Elsa kept her composure though, chiding herself not to think outrageous assumptions. Jack noticed her taken aback expression and laughed. He winked at Stella who promptly told Elsa that she could finish Jack's order and take the rest of the day off.

"Are you sure Stella?" Elsa asked, her blue eyes wide open.

"Yes of course dear. Now hurry up you don't want to keep the gentleman waiting do you?" she said, smiling.

Elsa prepared the Frappes and the sweets and packaged them in a bag and handed them to Jack. Jack walked outside wordlessly and waited for Elsa patiently. Meanwhile Elsa was astounded by Jack's behaviour. She quickly took off her apron and after bidding Stella a farewell she walked outside aimlessly.

"I thought you were never going to exit." Jack smirked.

"Oh, right…what are you doing here Jack?" Elsa said, still in the dark about what was about to happen.

"The special person is you Elsa, it's meant to be a surprise outing." He grinned, proud of himself.

"You…didn't…" Elsa said, grinning from cheek to cheek. "I did," he said triumphantly. "Arranged everything with Stella and she agreed." He said proudly as he grabbed and pressed Elsa in a tight embrace.

"Oh Jack…that's why she's been acting strangely all week long!" Elsa laughed responding to Jack's warm embrace. "Shall we leave?" Jack suggested, pressing his arm against Elsa's waist and led her to a parked Volkswagen.

"Your car, Frost?" Elsa mocked.

"Yup…managed to borrow it from my uncle. Nothing but the very best for the girl of my dreams." He said, bowing as he opened the passenger door.

"Jack!" Elsa chided. "You're cheesy." She said, absently arranging her hair into a French roll.

"I'm classic." Jack said as he entered and drove off gently humming and stealing glances at Elsa's cheery face.

-Line break-

Jack grabbed Elsa's hand and led her to Gateway's park. It was Elsa's all-time favourite, she loved the butterfly sanctuary there, a greenhouse with plants of all kinds which attracted all types of butterflies. Elsa would love to go in just to let the butterflies flutter around her and she would serenely stay there just to observe their natural beauty.

Jack firstly led her there and she screamed with delight, after exploring the greenhouse from corner to corner, Jack busy snapping photos as butterflies darted around Elsa's hair. After some time there, Jack remembered the cakes and frappes he had left in the car. He asked Elsa to wait for him and when he brought them back, they walked in amicable silence down the pathway which led to a little clearing. Elsa leaned on Jack sipping her frappe contentedly. Jack draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Jack, this was the best Saturday ever" Elsa sighed, smiling up to Jack as they watched the fiery sun sink beneath the trees. "I don't think I've ever felt this happy." She continued and Jack just smiled into the distance, pressing her even closer towards him.

"It's not over yet," he grinned. He opened the bag which carried his frappes and brought out a selection of Godiva chocolates and with one hand he closed Elsa's eyes and popped one in her mouth. She squealed as she intense cocoa flavour melted in her mouth. "Jack you're spoiling me!" she whispered whilst stealing another chocolate from the bag.

"Anything for my princess," he whispered gently brushing off a lose strand of platinum blonde hair which had decided to cascade down covering Elsa's left eye. She giggled at his touch and smiled. He gently leaned in and she soon felt his cool lips press on hers. She responded to his kiss and with her free hand she held on his silky white hair, gently smiling into the kiss.

When they broke apart Jack whispered, "I love you Elsa,"

"You know well enough that I do to," she replied and she pulled him again for a second kiss.

-Line break-

"ANNA" Elsa yelled. It was Monday morning and Elsa was supposedly going abroad to Germany as an exchange student together with Jack. Elsa had prepared her 'things' in a suitcase and Anna was still searching for the lock which she had misplaced. "Anna, I have to leave!" Elsa moaned. Her phone vibrated and she grinned as she saw Jack's face light up the screen. She quickly texted him that she would be at his house and she continued to help Anna search for the lost lock.

"Look Anna, forget it. Jack will have a spare." She suggested. Elsa went to her room and with Kai's help she managed to drag her luggage downstairs. Anna skipped down the steps as she heard Kristoff honk. Her new boyfriend had decided to drop off Elsa at Jack's house before driving off to school. Anna greeted her sandy blonde boyfriend with a peck on the cheek and he carried Elsa's luggage in his car.

After teary farewells from the sisters and a bear hug from Kai, Elsa finally entered Jack's house. She watched as her sister, her boyfriend and her uncle drove off and she rang the bell. "I'm here Elsa," Jack said opening the door and pulling her in an embrace knocking over her luggage.

"North's preparing the portal. How are you feeling?" Jack whispered, concerned trying to search Elsa's face for answers.

"Jack we are in this together. I'm fine." She whispered. Jack invited her inside where Tooth was waiting for Elsa, wig in hand. She tucked Elsa's hair in the wig and soon enough the wig mingled with her own hair and Elsa became a brunette. Elsa popped the green contacts and she waited while Jack popped on his own brown haired wig.

"Jack? How do I look?" Elsa asked as she was still getting used to her new look.

"It suits you," he smiled. "You look gorgeous Elisabeth." He grinned, pronouncing her new name over and over again.

"You don't look to bad yourself," Elsa giggled as Jack twirled her.

Suddenly North rushed down the steps. "Quick Jack! Change attire! It's nearly time!"

….**hmmm cliff hanger I guess…review and I'll post more soon!**

**Gem xxx :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Dear Readers…I present to you**

**Chapter 19: PS: please leave behind a review! They mean so much!**

Jack and Elsa treaded out of the portal, only to be greeted by wind and a snow storm. "Where are we?" Jack asked as they made their way past towering mountains. "The North Mountains!" Elsa gaped as she squinted to get a better look ahead of her. "We must be close to Arendelle!" she breathed, holding her cloak tighter to her body.

Sometime later, they saw lights looming ahead of them. They were now close to Arendelle. They waded in, treading through the thick snow and soon arrived in the main square. "We're here Jack," Elsa breathed and Jack glanced at Elsa, capturing her hand in his and squeezing it gently. "Now…we must find a way into the palace." He murmured as he scanned the village square.

It was night, the moon had already settled in the sky and was surrounded with thick clouds. There was no one outside. No inn. No nothing. Jack had never felt this helpless. Suddenly Jack's thoughts were put on halt.

"Why are you young'uns outside?" a harsh voice roared through the village square. A hooded knight suddenly approached them, others following behind. He was clothed in black attire and his sword was already sheathed. Jack and Elsa remained wordless. Jack put a protective arm and covered Elsa.  
"Who are you?" the knight questioned as he slipped off his onyx horse.

"I'm just a traveler. Have pity, I come from the North Mountain! I was lost some time ago…in a snow storm. I've only made it back now. I…" Jack was interrupted.

"Shut up boy." He roared, he grabbed Jack from his wig and tossed him on the ground. Elsa screeched, "Leave him alone you fool!" she shouted stepping in front of Jack who was struggling to get up from the snow.

"Grab these little pricks!" The guard instructed and soon enough both Jack and Elsa found themselves chained together from the hands and they had to tread in the snow, following the black horses, which were leading the way. Suddenly the horse, from galloping came to a sharp halt and Jack fell straight into Elsa due to his inertia. Elsa grunted as she felt Jack's body weight shift on top of her. Jack quickly got up and pulled Elsa up. "I'm sorry," he whispered, gently wiping the snow away from Elsa's face.

"It wasn't your fault," Elsa said as she tried to regain her balance. The guards laughed at them and Jack fumed, he was about to answer back at the guards however Elsa was forbade him to do so. "Jack please" she pleaded and they walked on through the village in silence, their snow laden path illuminated by the quarter moon which shined in the dark sky, just as a reminder that they were still in the same world.

-Line Break-

"Bring them in!" Pitch's voice sounded across the hallways and Elsa gripped Jack's hand in fear of having to meet her worst nightmare personified again. Jack and Elsa were pushed over to face Pitch Black. They bowed down and Elsa quickly raised her head just to regain her bearings of the palace throne room. It had been changed drastically. From the ceiling, hung iron chandeliers with red candles, the only source of light in the room which was creating multiple shadows encircling the King of darkness. Pitch looked the same as ever. His eyes gleamed like two fireflies in the darkness, citrine in colour. His jet black hair was straightened to perfection and he was clothed from head to toe in dark robes. He was sporting her father's crown which made Elsa's infuriation to the person in front of her only stronger.

"Who are these young fellows?" Pitch spat. He sauntered down from his throne and treaded towards Elsa. Using one of his fingers he raised her head to force her to make eye contact with him. "Don't you dare touch her," Jack breathed, his anger manifested in his blue eyes.

"Or what will you do, silly boy? Save your little princess?" he mocked, ruffling Elsa's brown wig. Elsa thanked North for providing a magical wig in her heart and continued to observe Pitch wordlessly. "I guess we could use you two actually." He whispered. Elsa could feel Pitch's breath tickle her cheek. She closed her eyes wishing herself very far off from Arendelle. She could tell Jack was furious, she could hear his muffled cries as he was gagged by the guards.

"I am going to make you slaves, dear?" he said, gently tracing Elsa's cheek with his fingers. Elsa grimaced. "Take them to the slave quarters! I do not want to see them here again!" he said and with that, both Jack and Elsa were dragged downstairs to the slave quarters.

Elsa and Jack were given a cell to stay in until dawn. "Welcome to your new home!" the guard teased and he turned on his heels and left. Jack glanced at Elsa worriedly. "Are you ok?" he said, grabbing her hand in his own. "I'm fine," she said swallowing the pain. Suddenly they were both interrupted by a gentle 'hello.' Jack and Elsa turned around to locate the voice. They stood up and walked towards the voice. They soon discovered the cell was endless. The cell was the slaves' quarters and suddenly Elsa came face to face with Gerda.

**Thanks for reading! As regards to the review about my AMAZING COVER…that was completely irrelevant! I love it and I'm sure many readers and authors like me do to! You're an amazing technical illustrator Cassadrachan! Keep it up! **

**Xxx to all my followers and reviewers!**

**Gem :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Hey everyone…**

**Angelsdevilxx: you might be surprised…read on to find out…not everyone is as seems **

**A massive thanks to all those who favourite / followed my story!**

**Cheers guys!**

**Gemini **

"So what did you discover about those two?" Pitch questioned, glancing at Gerda whilst stroking his nightmare horse affectionately.

"Sire…I've discovered something…the stranger is Elsa." She whispered, approaching Pitch.

"WHAT!" Pitch exclaimed, the nightmare horse dissipating into thin air with a flick of his fingers. "It can't be, Gerda. Last time I checked Elsa had blonde hair and blue eyes…however she might have changed her appearance." He continued. "Are you positive it's Elsa?"

"Yes sire. I'm sure. She told me everything. She promised to save us and her friend is helping her." Gerda continued.

"Interesting information Gerda. Well done. You may have the day to yourself. I'll settle this matter on my own, you are dismissed." Pitch said waving his hand to direct Gerda out of the throne room. This was troubling as Pitch was aware of Elsa's strong ice powers which never mingled harmlessly with his own nightmare horses. He had to find another way how to eliminate the brat. His thoughts drifted to Elsa's companion and Pitch let out a cackle of laughter. The brown haired fellow will be his next victim. He quickly summoned his guards and sent them to bring him Elsa's companion.

-Line Break-

Jack was working hard. Jack knelt down on the floor scrubbing the tiles of the grand ballroom until they gleamed. His thoughts kept drifting to Elsa and their conversation with Gerda the night before. Elsa had been overjoyed to meet her childhood nanny who had been just like a mother to her. Gerda had broken into tears in front of Elsa when she recounted the past months under Pitch Black's rule.

Elsa chose to confide in Gerda their secret identity as she had an extremely close relationship with Gerda ever since she had been young. At the sight of her nanny crumbling into tears, Elsa chose to reveal their plan to Gerda who was determined to help them succeed.

Jack hadn't been thrilled by Elsa's idea to uncover their plan however he knew Elsa couldn't withstand not comforting her nanny. Jack continued to work scrubbing the floors until he suddenly felt arms clench his hands behind his back. Jack recoiled and immediately noticed the guards had grabbed him and where dragging him towards the throne room. Jack decided to remain quiet until he was savagely pushed on the floor at Pitch's feet.

"Boy…" Pitch spat. "Who are you?" he said as he kicked the lying down Jack in his ribs. Jack yelped as the pain shot into him.

"I'm…I was lost, I don't know how I've arrived here." Jack tried, praying this was able to convince the ruthless King in front of him.

"Somehow your story is not convincing. Especially since your friend is called Elsa." He said, staring into Jack's face. Jack was dumbfounded and was sure his eyes had dilated as a result to the intake of this sudden information. Jack decided to play dumb. "Oh yes," Jack tried, laughing the matter off. "I call her Elsa for short, however her name is Elisabeth actually sir." Jack said trying to play it off.

"Oh, is that so," Pitch laughed at the boy and kicked him again and again. Jack winced at the kicks however he knew they had been found out and he remained silent in order to hopefully protect Elsa. "Look boy…I know how to recognize a liar when I see one." He whispered, his breath tickling Jack's cheek.

"Who sent you here?" Pitch questioned. Jack opted to remain silent for Elsa's sake. He didn't dare to use his powers because he knew it would make matters worse if Pitch found out. "Look boy, I don't have time to waste. GAURDS! TAKE THIS BOY AND FLOG HIM UNTIL HE SPEAKS." He yelled. Jack knew what was going to happen but he didn't speak. Suddenly he saw Elsa being brought in through the doorway. She was struggling as the guards had already tied her hands together behind her back.

Elsa's eyes widened as she saw Jack who was still on the floor. Guards suddenly grabbed him and dragged him away from the throne room down to the dungeons. "Jack," Elsa whispered as her shoulders brushed Jack's. "What happened?" she breathed.

Pitch suddenly appeared right in front of them. "Well dear, I can answer that question for you. You are the beautiful daughter of the late king aren't you? The Snow Queen." He whispered, gently caressing Elsa's face. She quickly turned her neck around however Pitch pulled her face in order to make eye contact with him. "Your disguise almost fooled me, however your loving nanny decided to give you away dear." He spat. "Now unless you are going to tell me who sent you to Arendelle, your dear friend here," he said ruffling Jack's white hair aggressively, "I'm going to flog him." He said, laughing maniacally. "And you, in the meantime are going to tell me who sent you here. Once we are finished with our little chit chat, you can be reunited with your little friend."

Elsa swallowed as she saw Jack being dragged away from her reach. She felt guilt rattle inside her as she realised Gerda had indeed betrayed her. She wished she had listened to Jack instead of trusting her blindly. Now Jack was going to pay for her own mistakes. She ignored Jack's pleas in order for her not to share anything with Pitch however she knew she couldn't. She nodded and Pitch led her to his office. "Let's begin dear," he said as he slumped down on a velvety sofa and signaled for Elsa to seat next to him.

Elsa swallowed and began to tell Pitch her story. She knew if she didn't share her facts Jack was going to suffer dearly. Elsa fought back tears and she told him about North and the guardians. She bit her lip. When she finished and Pitch was convinced, he called for the guards to bring Jack to greet them.

When Jack entered the study, he fell on his knees in front of Elsa. "Jack," she whispered, worriedly forcing tears not to exit her tear ducts at the site of Jack. "I'm fine," he tried, as he grabbed Elsa's hand. Elsa couldn't take it anymore and gently placed a hand behind his back in order to support him. She felt something cold…Jack was bleeding. This was enough to send Elsa in an extreme exhibition of her powers. She suddenly unleashed a storm of power she never knew was in her. At the sight of Jack, her emotions where so flared up, she had to protect Jack. He was her only friend. Her dearest one in fact. No one could hurt him.

What she did next was so unpredictable, she unleashed a whole raging storm in side of the palace on her own. Pitch was stunned and so where the guards. She continued spreading ice as she raced out of the study and into the hallways. She knew of a secret panel next to the office doorway and managed to drag Jack into the secret passage with difficulty. She breathed as the door closed behind her in time shielding her off from the guards who although stunned managed to race out to track her down.

**If you desire more…don't forget to leave a review!**

**What do you think will happen next? Will Elsa and Jack manage to leave the palace?**

**Tell me what you think :)**

**Gemini**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Elsa had managed to tow Jack till she reached the end of the secret passage which led outside the palace walls in one piece. "I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry." She whispered, out of breath. Jack was still not responding and even though Elsa had tried to wake him up in several ways along their journey, Jack still wouldn't respond. At the end of the corridor, she slumped against the locked door which led outside to repay her oxygen debt. There was no light source available so the only solution was to break out of her safe haven and out into the palace grounds. She gently put Jack down on the ground in a seated position leaning against the wall. She glanced at the door which was locked using a rusty iron lock. Elsa heaved a sigh of relief. She could freeze it until the metal gave way. She took a deep breath and struggled to create an estimated amount of power just to freeze the lock only. She had to do this. Not for herself, but for Jack.

Her concentration and her powers did not disappoint. Soon enough the lock had become frozen, icy shards started forming and the door soon gave way. Elsa peeked out of her hideout. She suddenly realised that this passage was one of the many networks which led right to the stables. She silently thanked her great great great grandfather for coming up with such an intelligent escape system. She laughed half-heartedly at her good luck and slumped an unconscious Jack across her shoulder. She tiptoed into the abandoned stable. It was the only place which still looked as she remembered it. Her eyes lit up in realization. "Snow might still be here!" she mouthed and she did not have to wait long before her eyes lingered to her beloved horse. "Snow," she whispered, caressing her Arab lovingly. "I missed you so much," she whispered as her horse, upon realizing it was truly his Elsa nuzzled the girl lovingly.

Elsa quickly saddled Snow and Elsa knelt down next to Jack. "Jack please wake up." Elsa pleaded, tears threatening to come out when she saw Jack was paler than usual. She suddenly decided to wake him up using her magic. She created small snowflakes to flutter down on Jack, the same ones Jack had created when he had shown her his powers. As they fell down on top of Jack, Elsa leant down and gently kissed his warm lips. Elsa abandoned Jack for a while, however kept the snowflakes falling. She quickly continued to saddle up Snow before anyone came in the stable to search for her. Suddenly Jack's eyes fluttered open. "El," he managed to rasp as he couldn't quite get up from his seated position.

"Jack!" Elsa shouted in delight as she crushed Jack into a bear hug. "I was so worried," she confided, burying her head into his chest. "Oh…ow," Jack winced as Elsa crushed him into a hug. His wounds were on fire.

"Oh Jack I'm so sorry," Elsa gasped, pulling away immediately. Jack smiled to reassure her he didn't mind and Elsa outstretched her arm to drag Jack from his seating position. "This is the horse I owe all my riding skills to," she whispered stroking Snow's mane. Suddenly Jack heard boots treading the newly settled snow, Elsa had caused out of her powers. Jack quickly mounted the horse and gave Elsa a helping hand. She settled against his back, careful not to lean on him in such a way as to cause him more pain than he was already bearing. "We leave. Now!" Jack whistled and the horse immediately knocked the doorway of his own haven and they raced out of the stable's back door and into the palace grounds.

"Jack!" Elsa screamed as she looked behind her back. "Pitch's guards! They're coming after us!" Elsa groaned. Could anything get worse than it already was? Suddenly Elsa was struck with a bright idea. "Jack turn left." She instructed. She turned round, her arm still tightly attached to Jack's waist and with a wave of her fingertips she conjured frost over all the entire grounds as they were racing. The guards' horses immediately skidded on the slippery frost.

Jack laughed, "Good work Elsa!" he said, whilst ushering Snow to gallop faster. Soon they were out of the open palace gates as Elsa had instructed the gate guard to open them. Had they not she had threatened them to turn them into frozen ice sculptures.

They raced out of the palace gates, the guards still detained by the frost covered grounds. As the palace started fading away into nothingness, so did Arendelle. "We did it," Elsa sighed against Jack. "But I kinda set an eternal winter." She whispered.

"Great work Elsa. We wouldn't have got out hadn't you done exactly that. Where off to now, my lady?" he said, urging the horse into a trot.

"The Northern Mountain Jack. Right across the fjord." She indicated pointing at a very high mountain. "And how to we intend to get up there?" Jack whispered, cocking his head. Elsa blushed. It felt unbelievably good to have Jack back. "Well…we have to abandon Snow. Make it seem like he is frantic, like he lost us." She said thoughtfully. She dismounted Snow and neared him. Having such a strong bond with her horse made it easy for her to speak gently to him, explaining everything.

"Is he going to understand Els," he whispered, gingerly dismounting the horse as well.

"Of course he is. This horse is bright." She said and the horse seemed to grunt in agreement. Elsa laughed, patted her horse and with one last pat from Jack and Elsa, the horse rode into the distance. "My bright horse," Elsa said tears gently creeping down her cheeks. She bit her lip in frustration. "We have to get going Jack," she whispered. Jack didn't need to be told twice. They were at the base of the North Mountain. They had to get to the peak. Luckily they both knew the low pressure would not bother them. They were used to it. High altitudes as well as the cold never bothered them. Jack grabbed Elsa bridal style and he flew them off to the peak in a matter of seconds.

They landed, invigorated by the wind and the cool air. Shielded by other mountains it was a great unreachable location to hide. Convinced they needed a place to hide, Elsa revitalized by her surroundings took off her shoes, her wig and her contacts. Jack followed suit.

"Let it go!" Elsa sang, dragging Jack with her. She stomped her foot on the ground and watched as her powers invaded the area. Jack watched his girlfriend in amazement. She never ceased to amaze him, this time not only with the strength of her powers but with her enchanting voice. He watched open mouthed as Elsa darted along the area creating an ice palace complete with a majestic entrance with steps. With one final sweep Elsa clothed herself in a sparkling blue dress with a long ice trail. Her hair was in a fish tail braid with hundreds of snowflakes glistening in it. She glanced at an open mouthed Jack who was blushing as he realised he was gazing at her for the last minutes. "Like what you see?" She teased guiding Jack inside. Jack remained silent. Elsa led him around the palace. Jack suddenly doubled forward.

"Jack!" Elsa shrieked, supporting him. "I'm so sorry!" she whispered. She guiltily had forgotten to treat Jack's wounds as she was so carried away preparing somewhere for them to live in. The truth was she didn't want Jack to remain outside even though the cold never bothered either of them. Jack sat down and with a flushed face he removed his shirt. Elsa peered at his back and swallowed. She felt tears cascade down her face as she saw his wounds. She thawed some ice in the ice container and tore a part of her ice cloak. She cut them into strips and soaked them in the water. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she gently blotted away the blood. Jack winced and nodded in reply. Elsa delicately continued to work her way along the wounds and after she had finished, she created more cloth strips to wrap around Jack's body.

She couldn't help staring at his physique as she tightened the cloth pieces around Jack's torso. She blushed and Jack couldn't help it. "Like what you see?" he whispered coyly glancing at Elsa's reddened face.

"Ha," she laughed sarcastically. "You're mean." She whispered, glancing away.

"But you still love me," he teased, gingerly turning her face towards him.

"I'm ashamed of myself Jack. I let you down." She whispered. Jack grabbed her and embraced her.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know Gerda had turned horrible and I was happy to protect you." He whispered, stroking her hair. Elsa cried into Jack's chest and suddenly she looked up into his eyes, full of raw kindness. Suddenly Jack leaned in, gently kissing her on the lips.

"I love you Frost," she whispered and deepened the kiss.

**Review if you liked it and want more!**

**Gemini :)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and followers/ favourites!**

**Can't wait to hear what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**A special thanks for your reviews and constant support…AngelsdevilXx and CassadraChan :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to both of you! Happy reading!**

**Gem :)**

It was all in vain, even though he tried desperately to drift away from focusing on his pain, the pain remained and seemed to intensify. He tried to count the number of lashes Pitch's men where colliding against his back. It was for Elsa he reminded himself over and over again. For her and her alone, in hope Pitch would not hurt her in anyway.

Tears threatened to cascade down his cheeks. He tried his best not to cry out. He wouldn't give the guardians away. He wasn't going to talk but he knew Elsa would. Not because she was a traitor, but because she wanted to save him from the hands of the obnoxious guards. Suddenly the flogging ceased. The guard boxed his ears and pushed him on the ground savagely. Jack staggered and tried his best to force himself up. He didn't have to. The guard had already grabbed him from the collar of his torn shirt and dragged him out of the humid dungeons and all the way upstairs.

Elsa's face haunted him in his nightmare. The sight of her frightened and alone in Pitch's dark office made Jack want to scream. Jack had been sprawled on the floor in front of a terrified Elsa. However this time, Pitch addressed him directly.

"Jack, my boy…if you don't want to see your dear little Elsa suffer, you must hand yourself over to me." He whispered in Jack's ear. Jack felt powerless, his ability to move had become obsolete and his powers had abandoned him. "This is what I'll do to your precious Elsa, Jack," Pitch sighed, he grabbed Elsa from her platinum hair even though when Elsa was in the office she was still in disguise and sent her with the guards. Jack was transported to Elsa's cell where she was chained to the wall and she could barely move. Jack watched in silence as he was powerless. He tried to scream and reach out to Elsa but he couldn't. He watched her shed tears and whisper his name. Suddenly the dream Elsa whispered, "Why have you abandoned me Jack?" and at that moment Jack felt so much pain, it didn't stand close to the pain he felt when the whip crashed against his skin and tore it.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry." He sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

-Line break-

"JACK!" Elsa called for the eleventh time, while shaking him roughly as she was in a panicked state.

"JACK please wake up," Elsa tried again. She couldn't watch Jack sobbing in his sleep shouting her name without doing nothing. She rolled Jack over and noticed that his wounds had bled onto the frost covered sheets, melting the ice creating a watery blood liquid. She continued shaking Jack until finally Jack's eyes shot open.

"Jack," Elsa sighed as she sat down on his bed.

"Elsa…is it really you? Are you ok?" he asked frantically, checking her wrists.

"It was a nightmare Jack," she coaxed, her voice soothing away his fears. His dilated pupils soon became normal and soon he focused on Elsa, cradling her in a tight embrace. "It was horrible Els, I thought I'd lost you," he whispered.

"It's ok Jack, I'm here." She said, digging her head deeper in his chest. She didn't care that she was still in her makeshift pajamas, she didn't care that her hair was in a horrible state. All she cared for was Jack. She had heard him screaming her name from her adjacent room and she had immediately rushed in to help him.

"We need help Jack," she said showing him the pebble North had given her. "We need the other guardians."

-Line break-

Jack and Elsa walked in the cool crisp air on the North Mountain. Jack quickly dug a hole in the snow and melted some of the ice. Elsa threw the pebble into the water and waited for the moon to illuminate the pond. Soon enough, the pebble caught the iridescent light of the moon and suddenly an Aurora borealis illuminated the sky. Jack took Elsa's soft hand in his own as the bottle green and violet hues illuminated the night sky. Jack looked up at the northern lights and whispered, "We need your help North. Come find us."

-Line break-

**Meantime in the UK**

"I wonder how Jack's doing." Tooth muttered, sipping her cocoa. The night was young it was still 21.30 hours in England.

North entered the kitchen to savour a cup of the cocoa Tooth had prepared. "It's already ten in Norway. I wonder how our young guardians are doing." North commented, scooping the floating marshmallows from his Cadbury hot chocolate. He paced around the kitchen and suddenly a green light coming from outside caught his darting eyes. In shock, he placed the cocoa down on the breakfast table with a bang. The remaining cocoa was sent flying over the table.

"Jack and Elsa need our help." He whispered to Tooth. "Sandy, Aster! Prepare the portal. Jack needs us!" he called frantically.

Sandy and Aster came racing down the stairs. Aster had been brushing his teeth (having a wife who was obsessed with shiny teeth had rubbed on him). Aster quickly brought the portal wasting no time at all. He grabbed his wife's hand and darted in, followed by Sandy and North.

The principle and professor Sandy would not turn up for school the following day.

-Line Break-

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted frantically jumping around him. "The sky is awake!" she cried out. "If only Elsa was here, she wouldn't have missed this!" she said, grinning widely. She grabbed Kristoff's IPhone from his hand and snapped three photos to send to Elsa. She quickly typed a short message to her sister and pressed send. Even though Elsa hadn't answered her since she left earlier on that week, Anna made sure to keep on pestering her sister with long text messages.

"She ain't answering!" Anna huffed.

Kristoff winked. "Don't worry Anna, I'm sure she's just enjoying her time with Jack." He giggled.

"Well it's not like Elsa, not to answer." Anna blew, not convinced. "Maybe I should go ask North if he has heard anything yet from Elsa tomorrow." She sighed and she lay down on the grass still glancing at the Northern lights.

"Don't worry Anna," Kristoff whispered as he lay down next to Anna. It was their second date and he couldn't bear seeing Anna all worried. "Maybe she is super busy, look Anna, tomorrow I'll text Jack, see how they're getting on ok?" he said.

"Would you?" she asked. Her face quickly lit up and she hugged Kristoff tightly.

"I'll do anything it takes to make you happy Anna," he whispered and hugged her tighter.

**Some kristanna, hope you liked.**

**Tell me what you think! Gem :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Anna made it to her room, peacefully exhausted by the night's events. As she slumped down on her mattress in content she silently thanked her older sister for her compassion towards her. Her mind replayed the events that had occurred at the Playground only some weeks ago. She had been naïve to trust a person who only desired to use her for his own pleasure instead of finding someone who truly cherished her truly.

Anna's thoughts drifted to Elsa as she toyed about with her phone, wondering if she should text her sister or not. She decided to send her an email instead, in order for her sister to view it any time she was free. She quickly typed in the night's events with Kristoff. She described his nature to her sister and also the details of their date. Anna typed all the tiny details, such as the gorgeous restaurant Kristoff had selected for their date and also their trip to the ice cream parlor straight afterwards and how they had spent time together in the park, merely enjoying amicable silence while staring at the stars. She ended her email by bidding her sister a goodnight and a miss you accompanied by two lines of kisses. Just as she pressed send, she received a text from Kristoff.

"_Hope you enjoyed tonight Anna, guess what…I sent Jack and he replied! He said Elsa is fine however they've been overloaded with work! Clearly they're not on holiday!"_

Little did Anna and Kristoff know that Jack, having been a guardian for more time than Elsa had set an auto response message system in order to reply to Kristoff, (one of Jack's closest friends since school started) or to Anna, had he received any text on his phone. Jack had just guessed that Anna would be dying to find out how things where getting on and he had agreed with Elsa on a couple of texts his phone would automatically send. Elsa had immediately agreed to Jack's idea, knowing for sure her sister would be worried about Elsa not responding. Truth was that neither Elsa nor Jack could take their phones on their quest. It would be useless.

Anna's heart leapt with joy when she re-read Kristoff's text message. She trusted him to tell her the truth and she knew that when her sister was overloaded with work nothing could tear her apart from her books. She sighed and prayed that her sister would make room to make most of her trip and enjoy it with Jack. Even though Elsa hadn't openly admitted to Anna that Jack was very close to her, she had never referred to him as anything more than a close friend. However Anna knew that Jack was more than a friend to her sister, she could see a newfound happiness in her sister's features whenever she mentioned his name and the night Jack had spent at their house indicated that her sister and Jack where far much closer than 'just friends.' Anna shut her eyes tightly, happiness soaring through her body as her thoughts drifted to her sister. "Try get some sleep Elsa," she whispered tiredly, in hope that her sister would not spend the night awake trying to solve another one of her tedious chemistry problems and as if Anna had prophesized the whole scenario about Elsa not getting enough sleep due to her work, Anna was right about one thing…Elsa was indeed wide awake. Elsa was wide awake in her dreams.

-Line break-

Elsa physically tossed and turned in her sleep. After Jack had tossed the pebble and ignited the northern lights in the pitch black sky, they had retired back to bed. Elsa had insisted to stay and watch over Jack and Jack hadn't refused. Elsa had quickly made another bed in the far right of Jack's room to watch over him and soon enough, both Elsa and Jack, overcome by tiredness, fell asleep.

Elsa woke up in her nightmare. It started with the day she had injured her sister with her powers as a young girl. Suddenly the image of her sister was thwarted and her sister's innocent features were replaced with Salvador Pitch Black's dark and obnoxious features. He let out a blood curdling laugh which echoed around Elsa's surroundings. Elsa struggled to glance at her father's 'most trusted advisor' however somehow she couldn't summon the strength to glance away either. Her eyes were glued to Pitch's mocking gaze. He suddenly twisted his slender fingers in a twirl and sent nightmare horses to race towards her. She tried to turn and escape from Pitch, however as soon as she moved an inch, Pitch was quick to create chains around her wrists to prevent her from escaping. Her wrists ached, as Pitch tightened the metal around her wrists. Suddenly a bow and arrow appeared from thin air and Pitch grabbed them in his hands. He suddenly fired the steel arrow and Elsa soon felt its steel embed itself in her chest. Elsa shouted an unheard scream as pain shot through her body.

Suddenly she felt as if the arrow was stealing all her memories and good times, particularly with Jack. Suddenly her memories where warped in such a way she couldn't control. She saw the Jack she loved abandon her…even though it had never happened, Pitch injected false memories of Jack hanging out with Vanessa instead and with Hans' clique instead of her, leaving her all alone and susceptible to bullies. She watched as Jack told everyone about her secret, about how she was a monster and how she was threat to all of them. She watched the Jack she loved change in front of her own eyes. Her heart was close to becoming shattered into smithereens, but what Jack did next hurt her the most. She watched helplessly as Jack kissed Vanessa on the cheek lovingly, whilst mocking Elsa. She watched as the crowd of all her bullies closed in on her, smirks over their faces and there laughs intensifying with each and every second as they encircled her. Suddenly the nightmare Jack pushed her chin up, in order for her to meet his eyes. "You're so foolish Elsa, I never loved you." He spat.

"My dear," Pitch called upon his possessed Elsa. He walked towards her, hid the arrow fragment she had implanted in her chest with a thick black cloak. He laughed, as long as the arrow tip would not be taken out, Elsa would do exactly his will. He handed Elsa a fine crafted dagger with an onyx handle. "Kill Jack," he whispered and the controlled Elsa, her eyes now completely a shade of black, nodded slowly. "I will Pitch!" she whispered. "Even if it's the last thing I'll do."

Elsa got up from her bed and walked towards Jack's bed. "Why did you have to betray me Jack?" the controlled Elsa murmured. She was about to lower her dagger to pierce Jack's heart when the guardians came rattling in. "ELSA STOP!" Sandy shouted, whilst Aster knocked Elsa's dagger with his boomerang from her hand.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! JACK BETRAYED ME! HE'S GOING TO PAY!" Elsa shouted, waking Jack up from his slumber.

"Elsa?" he gasped as he saw Elsa's eyes were not a shade of blue but onyx black.

"What has Pitch done to her?" Jack exclaimed, not even recognizing that the fellow guardians had joined him and had just saved his life.

North held onto Elsa by tightening her hands round her back with magical ropes. "He…Jack…he betrayed me. He's horrible! Why did you have to go off with Vanessa Jack," she shouted, her voice failing as she wept.

"Elsa, what are you talking about? Who made you kill me?" he questioned.

"Pitch…he showed me you've been betraying me all along Jack!" she said while struggling against the rope. Suddenly Aster walked towards Elsa.

"I assume Pitch is back with his old manipulative techniques Jack, he must have thwarted her memories to make it seem like you betrayed her. Don't blame Elsa, Jack she isn't herself. Tooth once also fell victim to Pitch's techniques. Right Tooth?" He said, signaling to his wife to approach him.

"I remember he had embedded an arrow in my chest, maybe he's used the same technique?" she asked. "Sandy it's your turn to help if so." Tooth whispered as she tore off Elsa's black velvet cloak.

"Leave me alone," Elsa spat, glaring at Tooth.

"Definitely not Elsa," Tooth chirped, eyeing the blackness of Elsa's wound, where an arrow head had embedded in.

Sandy soon got to work to remove the arrow head. Jack watched and stared helplessly. "Jack, create an ice dagger," Sandy instructed. "It's worse than Tooth's, it has voyaged deep into Elsa's chest. We have to get it out using a dagger." Jack quickly molded an ice dagger in his hands, beads of sweat, which normally where nonexistent for Jack, formed on his creased forehead. Sandy took the dagger, covered the dagger with golden sand and signaled to North to knock out the squirming Elsa.

North punched Elsa in her head and the poor girl became unconscious. Jack felt his heart tear apart, seeing Elsa suffer under Pitch's hand. As soon as Sandy lay Elsa gently on Jack's bed, he immediately got to work. He first cleansed the wound using his own magical dream sand and proceeded to opening the wound using Jack's dagger. Finally he managed to remove the arrow piece out of Elsa's body. He retrieved it and handed it over to North for examination. As he removed it, a nightmare horse made out of black smoke dissolved from Elsa's body whimpering loudly and the horse soon disintegrated in midair. Sandy patched up her wound using Jack's frost cloth and checked Elsa's eyeballs. Any visible sign of darkness had left them, however Elsa, having suffered so much during the time she spent manipulated by Pitch would have an effect on her body physically. She had to rest for at least two days to be able to regain her health with a daily dose of Sandy's golden sand storm encircling above her head.

-Line break-

Meanwhile Pitch had already come up with his vile plan. Not only had the arrow head been lethally poisoned, however it was actually a tracker device to lead him to Elsa's location. He laughed maniacally as his crystal ball pictured a dark mountain which Pitch recognized immediately as the North Mountain, then it showed him a majestic palace made solely of ice. Possibly constructed by Elsa. He grimaced as he saw what Elsa was capable of. Not only did she have the power to set off an eternal winter, but also the power to create majestic structures. Why had she come back for him? He knew that his dark magic was no match for Elsa's ice magic nourished to a level where he could never ever reach, for as a young girl Elsa had always one thing more than, he the master of darkness had. Elsa had the capability to love.

That was the reason why he had banished her from Arendelle, for as long as she remained, his powers couldn't flourish. He had to get rid of her to plant fear into the kingdom, to be able to nourish himself off the fear his kingdom provided and to control them.

Now it was his time. He gathered all his nightmare horses and his dark knights and assembled them in the palace grounds. "It's time!" he roared, holding his onyx scepter up in the air releasing more nightmare ghouls. "Watch out my dear guardians. We are coming!" and with that, Pitch raced to the North Mountain to locate the guardians and finish them once and for all.

-Line break-

"What was that?" Tooth gasped, as the doors of the palace rattled. Her question didn't go unanswered for long. Soon enough nightmare horses entered the palace, crashing the large ice windows, Tooth, North, Jack and Sandy prepared their stance to fight off the nightmare creatures which spun and haunted the palace, turning the beautiful palace in a haven of darkness. Suddenly the nightmare creatures halted their havoc to greet their leader, the one and only Pitch Black. Jack and the other guardians had locked Elsa's door with a special enchantment to shield her from the events that were about to unfold.

The dark knights, made way into the palace, walking in large strides before removing their helmets to reveal their true identity. North gaped. "The Dream Pirates," he whispered between gritted teeth. "They used to extinguish and chase down the shooting stars…destroying the possibility of any wishes being created." He hissed in anger. "And I thought we had wiped them out!" he shouted, fury and anger present in his usually joyful voice.

Pitch sauntered towards North, caressing one of his nightmare horses. "How's your dear new guardian Elsa…I see she didn't manage to kill you Jack. How unfortunate. So…boy what's your power? Elsa failed to let me know…but you must know her well, she can be very head strong right?" he said, smirking at Jack.

Suddenly Pitch clicked his fingers and the nightmare horses started racing along the palace, destroying everything, from the ice furniture to the amazing ice chandelier Elsa had creatively constructed to trap and refract any source of light available from the surroundings. The nightmares drifted around Jack and the guardians, poisoning their thoughts with evil, fake dreams. "Jack! Close your ears!" North shouted and Jack immediately covered his ears using two ice earplugs to prevent from getting poisoned by the nightmares.

Pitch laughed as the guardians fought off his never ending army of dream pirates, previously known as the dark knights and nightmare horses. He watched intently as Jack fought them off by freezing each one which came bolting into him.

"Aaa another ice freak, we've got here. Where's little Elsa…isn't she here to help you, with her stronger powers I'm sure she could've been a better warrior than you are Jack," he said in Jack's thoughts, trying to plant a seed of jealousy within the boy.

"Shut up, Pitch!" Jack screamed, shooting an ice shard towards Pitch, however Pitch soon disintegrated it using dark magic.

"Have you healed properly Jack, yet? How's your back?" he hissed, sending a dream pirate to approach Jack with a whip in his hand. Jack's eyes widened as he replayed the past events in his mind. He glanced at Tooth who was helplessly struggling against ropes created by the finest black nightmare ropes which tightened around her body the more she wriggled to break free.

North had been trying to duel with a dream pirate and Sandy was neutralizing all the black sand Pitch was spreading using his own dream sand to compensate. Aster was struggling to keep up with the amount of nightmare horses that were invading the palace and the more he killed with his boomerang, the more sprouted from the ground.

"You see Jack…I've been building this team of nightmares ever since your dear uncle banished me from the guardians." He spat. "Now it's my turn to avenge myself!" he roared, while summoning a dream pirate to ty Jack up with chains. Jack, overcome by exhaustion of failing at destroying the nightmare horses, tried to freeze and break the chains but all was in vain. Without Elsa, his powers weren't as strong. "My boy…I will send another nightmare to poison your dear love…and you think I wouldn't notice the caring look you gave Elsa, back at the palace?" he questioned, slapping Jack across his face in fury. "Her parents had all! Two girls…love and the love of their kingdom, riches and power! Whilst, I, the one and only Pitch Black, had nothing at all! Poor orphans! They thought their parents' death was a mere accident, but Jack it wasn't. I threatened Elsa's father to hand over the crown or else his daughters would suffer the consequences! He tried to trick me into placing me in the dungeons, but I managed to poison and control his actions and thoughts! When he signed the contract to make me king, I quickly came up with a plan to get rid of them! Poor Anna and Elsa where devastated and I loved soaking up the fear and sadness of the whole kingdom! It made me so powerful!" He laughed.

Jack felt anger boiling inside of him and he struggled to free himself. "You evil bastard!" he shouted. "I swear you'll pay!" he shouted, anger consuming Jack fully. Suddenly a pale white light descended from the staircase behind Pitch. The light was so blinding the nightmare horses retreated from fighting the guardians and as the light continued to intensify the horses disintegrated. Pitch was aware of what was occurring and as the nightmares where his strength, he clutched his heart in pain and let the chains around Jack subside in strength. Jack, felt his strength return back to him and induced the formation of ice around the chains, freeing him. Next he freed Tooth and the guardians quickly assembled. As the pale light descended Jack realised who it was. The beautiful angel was no one other than Elsa, her power radiating all around her. Her blue dress decorated with millions of tiny intricate snowflakes made her look exquisite. Her hair, in its trademark French braid looked like it was weaved out of pure strands of platinum. She paraded down, surrounded by what appeared to be hundreds of stars which had dismantled themselves from the dark skies to surround themselves around her to illuminate and remove the darkness.

Jack quickly snapped into reality and ran towards Elsa. "Elsa is it really you?"

"It is Jack…it's me," she said and Jack embraced her.

Pitch screamed in pain at the sign of the love, which only seemed to create more destructive light. "Jack hold my hand and focus all your ice energy." Elsa instructed. Elsa and Jack, hand in hand, shut their eyes tightly and released all their energy and focused it on Pitch. The sudden wave of ice energy created by love crashed into Pitch's heart. His heart, with the lack of love subsided under the amount of pressure created by the ice ray and he groaned painfully. Suddenly his body started to disintegrate, the ice completely destroying his body. "What's happening!" he yelped.

"Your lack of love has consumed you," Elsa spat. "Consider this your rewards for harming my parents and all my kingdom!" she whispered, feeling fulfilled. The remains of Pitch Black, the monster, soon enough vanished into thin air as he was gone. Pitch Black was finally gone…he was gone forever. It wasn't the ice which destroyed him, but his own hatred full ways, which consumed his heart inside out.

"If only he had a little love left…we would've been able to save him." Elsa whispered to Jack, still overcome by the sudden turnout of event. Although she hadn't truly killed Pitch…she felt a sense of guilt. Shed had merely exposed the lack of love present in Pitch's heart using light, which had retreated and failed to keep Pitch alive.

"Hey Els…you know you didn't kill him right?" Jack explained, looking into Elsa's familiar blue eyes filled with compassion.

"Yes…I know but I triggered the light…which dismantled his heart," she whispered.

"Hey Kid, its ok…you just saved not only your kingdom but the whole children of the world…Pitch has been trying to frighten." North coaxed. "We couldn't have done it without you." He said staring intently into Elsa's eyes. Elsa gave him a weak nod. "Do you think the 18th century curse is off my kingdom now?" she whispered.

"There's only one way to find out," Tsar Lunar crept from his hideout to greet them. "Well done guardians!" he said, a smile playing on his thin lips.

North and the guardians including Moony went out of the palace to make use of North's sledge. However it was too small for everyone to fit in.

"Don't worry North…Elsa and I will fly," Jack winked, wrapping his arms around Elsa as he called upon the wind to take him to Arendelle.

-Line break-

Dawn was just settling in over Arendelle, washing the night's events along with it. The early hues of dawn glistened in the crisp September sky, now that the winter had ceased. Lilac hues permeated with cerulean blues marked the beginning of a beautiful day. The curse had been wiped from existence as if it never where. The clock had been brought forward in time and all the buildings, the city centers and the schools where once again the same they had once been in the 21st century. People seemed to have slept through the period where everything had changed. Truth was they had forgotten all about it and their original memories had been restored thanks to Moony and Sandy's golden sand. Only one fragment of information was added to the memories of the citizens. That Elsa, together with a team from the UK, working with the police had managed to capture Pitch Black and sentence him to prison in the UK. Soon the news had gone global. For Arendelle once again magically appeared as a World destination as if none of the travel back to the 18th century had ever happened.

When Elsa walked in her palace, her head held high she found news reporters and television reporters filming her every move and asking her for interviews. Paparazzi where quick to snap shots at Elsa and at Jack who was desperately trying not to show his face to the cameras. Elsa grabbed his hand and quickly hurried in the palace away from the crowds which had gathered for her audience, later that day.

Jack and Elsa met with the palace officials, her father's family friend, Michael, who was also her distant relative had been found locked away in the dungeons. All her advisors were overjoyed to see that their queen had joined them. She had fought her way back to Arendelle to save them all and get rid of the horrible ruler.

After Elsa gave her speech, explaining all the details to her citizens, with Jack by her side for support, suddenly Michael came up with a question for the young heiress to the throne. "Elsa, now that you've returned…will you take your rightful position to the throne?" he announced, smiling.

**Hey guys! 3,739 words here! Hope you enjoyed! I wanted to treat you all to an extra-long chapter! Hope you will all review ;) in return! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter…don't worry there are still a few more chapters to come…I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this!**

**If you have any queries or suggestions, review or PM! I'm more than happy to answer!**

**Thanks! Yours always, Gemini :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

**Yay! Chapter 24 finally uploaded for my dedicated readers! Hope you enjoy it and once again…Please don't forget to leave a review! **

**They make my day! (Speaking for all authors in general I guess!)**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! Keep reading!**

**And a major huge thanks for all those who have been following my story right from the beginning!**

**Thanks guys! It means so MUCH!**

Elsa was dealing with a hyperactive Anna screaming loudly over the phone. "ANNA! Please calm down!" Elsa shouted, trying desperately to overpower her sister's screeching voice. Elsa shot a glare at Jack who was leaning against the door of Elsa's original bedroom in Arendelle, busy laughing at Elsa's knitted brows whilst she struggled to quieten her sister over the phone. Elsa ran a free hand past her neck, 'the beheading sign' and pointed to Jack.

"You're so dead." She hissed, sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend.

Jack laughed at Elsa. "Shall I talk to Anna myself?" Jack suggested seeing that Elsa was emotionally and physically drained and that having to deal with Anna was only exhausting her further. "OK, please do Jack…I'm exhausted," she said, handing Jack the cordless phone. Jack could already hear Anna's shrill voice even though the phone wasn't next to his ear yet.

"Hey Anna," Jack tried.

"JACK! How's Elsa…how did she manage to send away Pitch! Anyway I don't care. YOU MANAGED! THANKS FOR HELPING MY SISTER JACK! WE'RE ETERNALLY GRATEFUL." She shouted into his ear and Jack winced at the sound of Anna's shrill voice threatening to burst his ear drum.

"ANNA, calm down." Jack tried, unaware that he was repeating Elsa's usual phrase to get her sister to listen. "Look can I talk to…" Jack tried again.

"SURE…KRISTOFF! KAI!" Anna called and soon she abandoned the phone. Jack heard some shuffles until after what sounded like an argument about who should pick up the phone, Kristoff answered.

"Jack," Kristoff greeted.

"Hey Kris," Jack replied.

"How are things?" Kristoff asked. "We were notified by Prof. North and he let us know the whole thing. They also got you on the news Jack…with Elsa."

"Did you see my face?" Jack yelped.

"No…but your white hair is quite…well evident," Kristoff laughed and Jack could swear Anna was laughing her head off as well. "By the way Jack…Elsa's sister and Kai want to visit as soon as possible." Kristoff said speaking Anna's desired phrases. "Oh…wait…um, can Anna talk to Elsa again, she's whimpering." Kristoff sighed.

Jack handed the phone over to Elsa, who soon was engaged in a deep conversation while waving her arms frantically. "Anna, try and listen please!" Elsa gasped, catching her breath. Her sister could be so hard headed at times. After a few more nods and a reddened Elsa frantically trying to persuade Anna otherwise, she finally gave in. "Fine Anna, you can bring Kristoff along, if you're so certain that it's the right thing to do. Fine, fine Anna…I know, but Jack…Jack is Jack. Ok…whatever, I'll send you airplane tickets. Yep you can start preparing the bags. See you Anna, take care." There was a short pause while Elsa listened intently. She smiled and then told her sister she loved her and hung up. Jack was listening to Elsa's conversation intently and when Elsa mentioned his name, he followed the conversation more closely. Jack gave Elsa a quizzical glance however she glanced at him helplessly. Jack realised she was still struggling with her sister so he gave her a compassionate glance. He moved closer to Elsa and hugged her with one hand, pressing her to his chest tightly.

"Finally, I thought I would never get rid of her." She sighed facing Jack. "I miss her Jack…a lot actually." Elsa continued. Suddenly she glanced at Jack. His eyes where glistening. Elsa quickly mentally connected the dots leading to Jack's sudden somberness.

"Jack," Elsa breathed as she used her finger to wipe a tear off his cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered, looking into Jack's deep eyes. She was always amazed at how his eye colour changed to match his emotions. They were stormy blue when he was angry or saddened, such as that moment. Jack shook his head and hugged Elsa tighter.

"It's ok." He whispered, cradling Elsa's petite frame. "Just memories," he said bitterly whilst glancing at the bright moon outside, his thoughts voyaging to his sister, Elena. He wondered how much she had grown. Four years had passed since she had been taken away from him, he still remembered the tears cascading down her cheeks during their farewell. He only hoped she was in a better place, where she had a family who nourished her with love and gave her the education he definitely couldn't provide for her.

Suddenly Jack and Elsa where interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Your royal highness," Gerda bowed. "I came here to offer you my sincerest apologies and I will understand if your wish is to fire me." She said bowing. Her eyes where watery and Elsa glanced at Jack, trying to react to this sudden request for forgiveness. Elsa still couldn't get out of her head, her boyfriend's suffering at the hands of Gerda, yet she had been truly manipulated by Pitch. Jack nodded, seemingly reading her thoughts.

"You can stay working here." Elsa sighed, decisively. Gerda bowed lower and glanced at Elsa. "Thank you Queen Elsa," she whispered. "I am forever in your debt." She continued before scurrying out of Elsa's bed chambers.

"Queen?" Elsa asked Jack when Gerda left. "I'm not ready yet Jack, I want to continue sixth form and definitely go to university." She said. "I want to be with you," she whispered, close to tears. "Jack," she struggled with words, but Jack stopped her.

"Elsa we will find a way," he whispered. "You're exhausted."

"So are you Jack. I'll show you to your room," she answered yawning while opening the door. She stole across to the room a few steps away from her own. "Is it to your liking?" she winked as Jack entered his room open mouthed. Elsa had been quick to instruct the palace maids to fill the place with extra comforts for Jack, such as a blue duvet.

Jack pulled Elsa in a tight embrace and kissed her forehead passionately. "Goodnight Snowflake," he said as he led her to her own room like a proper gentleman.

"Goodnight Frost," she giggled. As she closed the door behind her, she sighed. She was finally content. However her missions where not yet over. Elsa was determined to locate Jack's sister. Even if it was the last thing she did.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

**Dedicated to all my followers and favourites! I can't list them all so I apologize but I'm very grateful to all of you! Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it!**

**I would also like to thank and dedicate this chapter to lovingloveXx, AngelsDevilXx, CassadraChan and Mistflower21 for reviewing! You are all great!**

Elsa tossed and turned in her ice covered sheets unable to shut her aquamarine eyes. Her thoughts kept replaying over and over her memories. She remembered the battle to free her citizens from Pitch all too well. She kept seeing Jack in her thoughts, his bewildered expression as she motioned towards him with Pitch's dagger clenched tightly in her pale hand. Pitch had manipulated her thoughts however even though Jack had assured her otherwise, she was still loaded with boulders of guilt which seemed to be too heavy for Elsa to carry single handedly on her fragile shoulders.

Elsa threw off her sheets and shivered. Not once had she ever shivered, the cold never bothered her in the past, but now…she could actually feel the chill in her bones, racing through her veins, her source of internal warmth had been lashed out by her guilt. All Elsa could do was huddle up, pressing her knees tightly against her chest and cry. Elsa's tears cascaded like droplets of rainwater pattering against the windows of her old room back in England. Elsa used to think she was strong enough to never succumb to evil and somehow, hadn't she been stopped she would've managed to pierce Jack's heart with her dagger and Pitch would have destroyed her dreams completely apart from usurping her throne.

Elsa didn't realize she had fallen asleep huddled on the floor until Jack found her surrounded with ice shards around her. "Elsa!" Jack shook her frantically after finding her surrounded with the icy structures. He quickly thawed them out by placing his hands across them and soon what remained was a puddle of water surrounding Elsa.

Suddenly Elsa's eyelids fluttered open. "Jaaack?" she asked as she realised he was in her room crouched in front of her. "Elsa? You ok…you were on the floor…did you fall?" he asked worry racing across his handsome features. His own azure eyes bore down into her own. "Yeah…must've fell," Elsa said rising with the help of Jack's strong hand.

"Somehow I'm not convinced…" Jack muttered under his breath. Elsa caught this and let out an involuntary sigh. Jack could see right through her. She wondered if this talent of his was a blessing or a curse as she knew she would have to let him know of her fears eventually. Elsa excused herself to prevent Jack from asking further questions and disappeared into the ensuite bathroom to change from her pajamas into a more suitable dress for her new position as figurehead of Arendelle. She struggled to slip on her dress, she found the whole dress rather useless after having accustomed herself to comfortable jeans and t-shirts. She jumped around the room trying to zip up her teal dress. It had long sleeves with an empire waist line. It had a thin beading across the waist line and floral self-design all over the dress. Elsa glanced at her hair and opted for an effortless fishtail braid to complete her look.

Next she splashed water over her face and ran her amethyst eyeliner across her lid ending it with a wing at the edge. She applied some mascara and nude lip-gloss. As she glanced in the mirror, her appearance caught her eyes. Suddenly the knowledge of having not stared in the mirror since the beginning of school struck in. She noted her eyes seemed to bear the awareness of darkness and she realised Pitch had not only affected her internally but externally as well. She tried to cover the dark circles looming underneath her eyes with some concealer she found abandoned in her vanity cupboard however they didn't fade. They only got worse and seemed to glow a darker shade of purple the more she applied.

She swallowed as she turned the door knob to enter her room. She knew Jack would notice and would continue to question her. She couldn't bear staring at him as she felt a sense of guilt wash over her every time she stared at his handsome features. She convinced herself he needed someone better than her. All she could possibly bring him was sadness. Pitch was right, she was truly a monster. She entered the room, a sullen look on her face, Jack immediately noticed.

"Elsa you look gorgeous, but…are you ok?" he said as he approached Elsa and saw fresh tears glistening on her face. He hesitated, but he soon found his hand voyaging towards Elsa's cheek and he gently blotted her tears away.

"I'm a monster Jack. You shouldn't stay with me anymore. I spent last night awake, I couldn't get what Pitch made me do to you out of my head…hadn't they stopped me," her voice quivered, tears streaming down her cheeks, getting frozen in the meantime. "You would be dead and I would be devastated." She whispered in a barely audible broken voice. She turned around, her head hanging.

"Elsa," he murmured in a low voice, grabbing her waist and twirling her around to get her to face him. "What have I possibly done to deserve such an amazing person?" he pulled her towards his chest and embraced her. He pushed her chin upwards and their shining orbs met.

"Do you forgive me," Elsa whispered, glancing at Jack's aquamarine eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive Elsa. Pitch was the one who tried to kill me. Not you!" he said decisively.

"So you truly understand?" Elsa said, she couldn't believe Jack truly wasn't angry at her. She pulled him closer and Jack leaned in to plant a kiss on her soft lips. "I love you Elsa." He whispered. "No one can ever tear us apart." He said as he held her close.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted them. "Queen Elsa," a voice sounded behind the oak door. "Your presence is requested in the throne room."

"Coming," Elsa replied. She turned to face Jack. "I'm not queen yet," she grunted. "I'm not even 18 for goodness' sake!" she huffed. Jack giggled at her maneuvers and pulled her out of her room.

"Your royal highness," he teased, bowing before Elsa cheekily and kissing her hand.

"Jack!" Elsa fumed.

"You know…you look prettier when you're angry," Jack answered cheekily before racing across the carpeted hallway followed closely by an angry queen-to-be.

**Hope you like it…I decided to develop Elsa's guilt…no one is going to recover in the blink of an eye after such a trauma!**

**Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Till next time,**

**Gemini**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: **I'm back! Thanks goes to AngelsDevilXx, guest, Kayjay, Mistflower and lovingloveXx for your kind words! **

**In this chapter I decided to give you more insight on Elsa's past and well the rest is for you to find out below!**

**Keep reviewing and reading!**

**Thanks to all my followers and favourites! You are all GREAT!**

Anna, Kristoff and Kai entered Arendelle airport. Merida and Punzie, being both of royal blood had immediately notified their parents who decided it was best for their daughters to leave England and head to Norway with Anna. This was not a major paparazzi problem only because Merida and Punzie's parents, as well as Anna's had kept them well shielded from public events just to bestow their children with the possibility of embracing who they really want to be in the near future.

Merida was the daughter of a wealthy descendant of the Scottish royalty. Her father was the owner and close friend of Edgar of Arendelle, Elsa's and Anna's father thus the strong friendship they shared managed to transmit itself through their daughters. Elsa and Anna's only two friends had been Rapunzel, their cousin from the Kingdom of Corona, located in the Italian Alps where Anna, Elsa and Merida (also Punzie's mutual friend) used to spend their holidays as young children, racing across the beautiful fields, going for bike rides in the lush forests and exploring gushing streams and discovering clearings in which Elsa would be free to unleash her powers…right until the accident, where the memories of all the three children except Elsa's had to be erased in order to safeguard the children's lives.

Elsa, as a young child had been devastated with the news. She had locked herself up for five whole years, trying to mask her powers and learn to control them. In the meantime it had been a difficult period for both Elsa and Anna, both struggling to come in terms with their separation. Elsa had never been allowed to exit her room due to her mother being fearful her eldest daughter would injure her youngest. They only visited Elsa once a week, just to peep at their fast growing daughter, curled up against her wardrobe, trying desperately not to shed tears. She knew they had to shield her away. She was dangerous for them all and accepted her isolation wholeheartedly, however not with any repercussions.

Elsa's only other visits where from her psychologist who was determined to heal Elsa's fears and help her control her emotions in hope Elsa would in turn, regulate her powers. The psychologist was not aware of Elsa's powers and Elsa was too frightened to share her thoughts or ask for guidance regarding her powers. Her parents had told her to keep mum about them or else she would be taken away from the palace to be locked up in a laboratory far away from home. Elsa, thus managed to conceal her powers using gloves her parents had given her as her tenth birthday present.

On her thirteenth birthday, the psychologist finally certified that Elsa had come a long way and could finally commence her relationship with her peers once again. Elsa's relationships started to flourish slowly after all those years in isolation and finally she regained trust from her sister Anna who couldn't truly understand why Elsa was locked up all those years and even though Anna tried desperately to find out the reason behind her sister's isolation, her parents failed to enlighten her.

It was on Anna's fourteenth birthday that her parents suddenly disappeared leaving her and her sister under the guidance of Salvador Pitch Black, one of her parent's supposedly most trusted advisor. However Pitch, as she preferred calling him, was nothing but a ruthless power hungry king who detested Elsa, the first born for having the right to the throne when she finally reached her 21st birthday. Thus he quickly locked Elsa back in her room, preventing the sisters from meeting except for dinner. However, Elsa and Anna had been given the possibility to escape Norway with the promise of never returning. Elsa and Anna had decided in favour of this and had immediately left for England with their Uncle in Kai, hence Elsa had chosen Anna's freedom over her rightful throne.

-Line Break-

Elsa was frantically waiting for her sister at Arendelle's airport. Elsa paced round Jack nervously. They were disguised to prevent paparazzi from showering them with questions. Elsa had worn a black bob wig and Jack had merely opted to wear his hood over his head, shielding his white locks from view.  
"Elsa…we will sort something out, don't worry." Jack tried to reassure Elsa by grabbing hold of her hand and squeezing it.

"Jack…the council want me to become Queen desperately…so do the people!" she moaned, running a hand through her bob. "Ugh…hate this wig," she muttered, glaring at her reflection in the taxi's opaque window. Jack sighed, he couldn't believe that the council had put so much pressure on his girlfriend to become the new queen and give up her studies in England. It was true that now the paparazzi in England will bombard Elsa with questions, however North had recommended a University for Jack and Elsa especially designed for paparazzi targeted students such as themselves. Jack had shared North's suggestion with Elsa and she loved the idea.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by a screaming Anna who crashed into her sister pulling her in a tight bear hug. "I'm so proud of you sis! Hadn't Jack been with you I would have killed you now," she smiled, winking at Jack, whilst sticking her tongue out at her sister teasingly who rolled her forget-me-not eyes in response. Next Merida, Kristoff, Kai and Punzie followed. Punzie busy dragging her own bursting bright pink luggage along with Anna's. Merida was occupied chatting on the phone, (settled on her shoulder and pressed to her cheek) to Hiccup whilst pulling her unruly curls in a huge pony tail absently trying to convince her red hair to stay put.

Soon all the girls and Jack piled into the 5-seater and Elsa instructed the taxi driver to head to the main square. When they tumbled out of the taxi, Jack quickly paid the driver and helped the girls carry the luggage to the nearby palace grounds where they were soon greeted with the palace's porters who immediately took care of the visitors' baggage. They decided to meet for dinner in the dining room in 30 minutes in order to change and refresh after the long trip. Anna darted around her home singing loudly whilst dragging Kristoff to his own room next to Jack's in the sister's quarters. Rapunzel and Merida decided to share a room at the end of the princesses' quarters.

After lodging was settled, Elsa instructed that a general meeting would be held after dinner in order to decide the issue at hand. Kai assured Elsa that he would be certain that the very best for Elsa was to be decided.

-Line break-

"So has my sister been treating you well?" Anna started, breaking the silence which had settled across the dining hall, whilst wolfing down her lobster ravioli and draining them with a glass of water in a matter of seconds. Jack reddened and glanced at his ravioli foreseeing further questions from Anna and her equally enthusiastic cousin, Rapunzel.

"So are you two together yet?" Anna questioned Jack while kicking his shin from underneath the table, glancing slyly at a ruby red Elsa.

Jack yelped in pain and Elsa's eyes darted towards Anna angrily. "Anna cut the babyish behaviour," she said before returning to her previous task.

"Hey it's ok…we are actually." Jack answered, realizing that Anna was going to pester them anyway until she got what she wanted.

"OOOh!" Anna and Punzie yelped excitedly.

"Prove it!" Punzie challenged Jack.

"You're annoying!" Elsa huffed, she grabbed Jack and pecked his lips quickly. He fought back not to deepen Elsa's kiss however he decided against it. "Yay!" Anna and Punzie yelped and Elsa kicked Anna under the table and glared at her.

"Happy," she teased her sister.

"Never been happier," Anna winked.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

**Another thanks to all those who follow and favourite my story! Enjoy it!**

**Thanks goes to my loyal reviewers! Don't forget to review!**

"Look…your royal highness, try to understand the scenario at hand. Arendelle was ruled by a treacherous King. The citizens require the stability only you can provide."

"Michael, I cannot. I have to continue my studies if I wish to help rule Arendelle." Elsa answered, glancing at the other council members only to see doubtful faces glance back at her. Elsa ran a hand through her braid, trying to smooth it out and failing in the process. "I've got my GCE's this year," Elsa continued, glancing at Punzie and Jack for support.

Kai suddenly stood up, astounding everyone as he didn't usually contribute in meetings and turned to face the rest of the council. "Elsa needs support, now more than ever before. She cannot become queen just yet. She has to further her studies beforehand. It's the most important thing for the citizens. In the meantime, returning to the UK is not an option for Jack and Elsa. They must continue their studies privately in Norway before entering an elite University the following year."

Elsa glanced at Kai, sending a grateful look his way and she turned her hopeful gaze to the rest of the council members. Michael didn't look convinced, "Who will ensure everything goes smoothly?"

"Well you are underestimating my work." The Prime minister stood up and shot Michael daggers with his deep green eyes. He turned to face Elsa. "Elsa you can trust in me and I'm sure together with Michael and the rest of the council we can assume responsibility of Arendelle until you are fit to return to the throne." He decided and Elsa nodded a smile present on her lips.

"So shall we have a vote?" she asked, standing up from her seat. Everyone simultaneously raised a hand in the air. "Decided. We shall call for a notary to formulate the contract." Elsa smiled graciously at her subjects and sat down again to wait for the notary to arrive.

-Line break-

After the meeting was over, Kristoff and Anna, followed by Merida and Rapunzel headed to their rooms. Jack and Elsa lingered at the back of the quartet, Jack constantly brushing shoulders with Elsa. Elsa felt shivers racing down her spine as she felt Jack's arm caress her gently.

"I must show you around Jack," she said in not more than a whisper. At the stairway, Anna turned to glance at her sister. "Are you coming upstairs?" Anna yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly while pulling absently at her tight braids.

"Um…I was going to show Jack around actually. We've hadn't got much time, you know." Elsa blurted quickly, her cheeks turning a rosy shade as Punzie glanced at her knowingly.

"Goodnight Elsa," Punzie replied in a sing-song voice and she dragged Anna and Merida upstairs giggling knowingly. Kristoff followed suit, sending a pitiful glance at Jack.

"Shall we get started, tour guide?" Jack questioned.

"Sure!" Elsa replied, she was still flustered and she couldn't get herself to look at Jack. Jack grabbed her hand and he glanced at the French window. He gingerly opened it and grabbed Elsa bridal style ignoring her protests. "Come on…do you have any better idea than flying?" he laughed hard as he mimicked Elsa's surprised face.

"Nope you're right. As usual." She giggled.

Jack took off and soon enough, the more they soared, the more magical Arendelle down below looked. Surrounded by the mountains and lush forests, Arendelle truly looked like a picture on a postcard.

"Jack?" Elsa pondered.

"Yep?" he replied, as he set Elsa down on the ground. He spread his hand in a wave like motion and soon enough snowflakes gently escaped through the air. Elsa smiled at Jack. "What would I do without you?" she grinned, poking Jack in the ribs.

"Well…I don't know," he said arching his eyebrows, feigning thoughtfulness.

"So you're not disappointed because we're not returning to England?" she asked.

"As if! I want to be close to you Elsa. That's all that matters." He whispered, leaning in. Elsa gently turned to face him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Jack?" she asked as they broke apart. She searched his pale blue eyes and finally decided to answer him. "Do you ever think about your sister Elena?" she murmured.

"You still remember her name?" he said, smiling at his considerate girlfriend.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Do you have a photo?" Elsa continued.

"Yep…I do." He said, trying hard not to break in front of Elsa. He dug his hand in his jean pocket to retrieve his phone and handed it to Elsa. Elsa unlocked his phone and the picture that met her was a young girl, not more than 10 years old. Jack came to her aid. "She was ten years old. I was thirteen at the time." In the picture a petite girl with wavy chestnut brown hair and glistening chocolate brown eyes glanced back at Elsa. She must be fourteen, Elsa thought. I have to find her she thought to herself taking one last glance at Elena before returning the phone to Jack. She noticed that Jack's hands where trembling as she handed him his phone. Elsa brushed her fingers against his hand and Jack glanced the other way. Suddenly Elsa realised Jack was crying. She buried herself in his hoodie and Jack cradled her head against his chest, seeking comfort.

-Line-break-

Jack dropped a sleeping Elsa in her room that night. He pulled the duvet over her and gently brushed the wisps of platinum blonde locks away from her forehead. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead and exited her room soundlessly. He glanced at Elsa one last time before he stole into his room. He soon plummeted on his bed and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Elsa had vowed to herself she would wake up early and she did. She yawned and soon the previous night's events came crashing in. She didn't remember how she had arrived to her room but her mind soon joined the dots. Jack must have brought her back and tucked her in. Elsa took a soothing shower and suddenly her IPhone buzzed on her bedside table. Elsa quickly created a dark blue shift dress and raced out of the bathroom, her hair dripping. She gathered it in a towel as she retrieved her phone. A message from the private investigator she had previously instructed to find out about an Elena Overland. She hadn't told anyone of her investigations. Not even to Jack. It had to be a surprise. She skimmed through the text and danced in happiness around her room. She couldn't believe her luck. Elena lived in Arendelle! Her Norwegian adoptive parents had moved to Arendelle a year ago.

Elsa quickly dried her hair using her blow drier and placed some flats, grabbed her black purse. She left a message for her sister and Jack with Kai that she had some urgent meetings to attend to, grabbed her coat and pulled on her hood. It was already seven thirty. Elena would be preparing to go to school. She called for a taxi as she reached the main square. She even put on dark shades as not to be recognized. Soon the car drew to a stop next to a small whitewashed house. Elsa thanked the driver and paid him. Elsa breathed, re-checking the address. This had to be where Elena lived.

"This is it." She whispered. "For you Jack," she breathed as she summed up her courage and rang the doorbell once.

A female voice spoke through the intercom. "Who's there?" a polite voice answered. Elsa hesitated and then decided to ask for Elena straight away. "Does Elena Overland live here please?" Elsa could feel the woman glancing straight at her through the intercom. Suddenly Elsa felt the receiver click into its holder and she realised that her trip was all in vain. As Elsa turned around to leave, a woman exited the house, dressed in a blouse and a pencil skirt and grabbed Elsa's shoulder.

"Miss. Overland is my daughter." She told Elsa. "Who are you?" she questioned Elsa.

"My name is Elsa and I'm the princess." Elsa said, removing her shades and smiled graciously at the woman before her. The woman gaped as she recognized Elsa from the newspapers. "It's an honour to meet you, your royal highness, please enter my humble home. Elena is getting ready for school."

Elsa followed the women who introduced herself as Mrs. Bentson led Elsa inside. Elsa quickly glanced at her surroundings and what struck her was Elena's picture hanging on the wall. She looked so much like the picture Jack had shown her, except her hair was longer and her deep brown eyes carried a certain maturity in the depths of the chocolate brown colour. It was certain that this girl had been through a lot and this couldn't be masked by a simple smile. "Elena! Come down!" Mrs. Bentson called.

Elena raced down the stairs as quickly as possible. "Coming mum," she yelled as she descended holding her anorak in hand. Suddenly Elena met Elsa's gaze. She gaped when she saw her and nearly tripped over the last few steps but Elsa was quick to reach out for her. "Yep I'm Elsa." She said, smiling at Elena.

"Your royal highness?" Elena tried and she quickly curtsied.

"I'm here to reunite you with your brother. Jack." Elsa said, handing Elena her phone which had a picture of Elsa and Jack laughing together. Elena stared at the photo hard, she gazed at Elsa, tears forming in her tear ducts. "It is Jack." She whispered. "It really is him."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

**a/n: So today I'd like to thank my 13,000 viewers! Thanks for taking time to read my story! It means a lot! Don't hesitate to leave your opinion and suggestions!**

**Without further ado…here's chapter 28:**

Elsa was invited into the living room after a tearful Elena had left for school abruptly as the school-bus had honked upon arrival to Elena's doorstep. Mrs. Bentson had hugged and kissed her daughter and Elsa noted that Jack was right, Elena did have a better life here with the Bentson family. Elsa couldn't miss the maternal instinct radiating between Mrs. Bentson and her daughter. Elena had also referred to Mrs. Bentson as 'mum' so Jack's hopes that Elena was under good care had been fulfilled. Elsa was extra attentive to the little details of affection Mrs. Bentson had shared with her daughter.

Elsa waited for Mrs. Bentson to return with a cup of tea. She had been flustered about having the princess over however Elsa had tried desperately to assure her that she was a normal person. While Mrs. Bentson had gone swiftly to prepare tea for Elsa, Elsa had sat down on the sofa in the living room and gazed at the photos decorating the cream walls. There was a portrait of Elena with her family, who were clearly passionate about art. Elsa moved forward to admire the paintings adorning the walls and was impressed by a scene depicting a snowy scene, perfected with mountains and the fjord. Elsa was so absorbed with the detailing of the picture that she failed to notice Mrs. Bentson's entry in the living room.

"That's one of my husband's artworks." Elena's mother smiled at Elsa.

"He is a very talented artist," Elsa complemented, outstretching her hand.

"We haven't been properly introduced, however I just had to notify Elena before she headed for school." Elsa said, shaking Mrs. Bentson's hand. "I'm Elsa,"

"I'm Grace," she said, smiling at Elsa. Elsa had taken an immediate liking to Grace. Her smile was infectious and her eyes where twinkly. "You know, Elena mentions her brother almost every day. She also keeps the watch he gave her in her musical box. We would've adopted Jack as well though financially we couldn't and we didn't know Elena had a brother until she let us know." Grace sighed, her eyes dimming while glancing at Elsa.

"Jack wanted nothing but the best for Elena," Elsa assured Grace. Grace sipped her tea and offered Elsa a biscuit and Elsa declined politely.

"So…um…you know Elena's brother?" Grace queried while absently straightening her short brown bob, which gave her a sleek, expensive appearance.

"Um…we're very good friends." Elsa said, hesitating before answering. She didn't want to share Jack's relationship with her just yet. Grace nodded understandingly and clutched Elsa's hand. "There's something you must know…however…my husband has to leave this very day for England as he has had an opportunity to set up an exhibition there…we are going to stay there for a month and well we are leaving tomorrow. We will be back on the 20th of December, the week of Christmas." She breathed.

Elsa was dumbfounded. She had made plans to present Elena to Jack this evening and they had fallen apart completely. Elsa couldn't help concealing her disappointment and Grace was aware of this.

"My husband's art means a lot to him however his career fell apart. He had to grasp this opportunity when it came up." Grace continued, still grasping Elsa's hand tightly. "Elena will also go to school there, before we return for Christmas, don't worry. We will keep in touch if you desire."

"I understand," Elsa said, squeezing Grace's hand. "I don't want to tell Jack for now." Elsa swallowed the thought down bitterly with a gulp of the now lukewarm tea.

"Maybe, we could present Elena to Jack on Christmas eve," Grace suggested, her soft chocolaty eyes melting into Elsa's forget-me-nots.

Elsa's features brightened, "That's wonderful!" She gasped. "It would be the perfect Christmas present for Jack!" She said, clapping her hands together enthusiastically.

Suddenly Elsa's phone vibrated in her bag. She fished it out and realised it was Jack, as his handsome face popped up on the screen. Elsa swiped her finger across the touch screen and answered.

"Hi…I was at a meeting," she answered quickly.

"You didn't tell me! I was worried sick!" Jack exclaimed frantically.

"Didn't Kai let you know?" Elsa continued.

"No…um…I woke up now." He smirked. Elsa could hear someone calling Jack in the background.

"Oh Elsa we will be starting school again tomorrow…so we should make the most of today," Jack continued. "Anna suggested skating." Elsa could only imagine Jack's infectious grin.

"I'll be there in fifteen," she said and hung up.

After she exchanged contact numbers with Grace and asked her to tell Elena about their plan, Elsa called her taxi and soon enough she was headed for the palace. She couldn't help the excitement washing over her as she saw Jack again. He was going to be overjoyed when he was going to be reunited with his sister.

-XX-

**1 ½ months later **

Jack raced to notify Elsa that her sister along with their friends, Merida, Punzie, Hiccup, Flynn and Kristoff had arrived. Jack and Elsa had spent the last months in Norway while Anna and the latter had returned to England to resume their studies. Anna had moved in with Punzie after Elsa and Kai had decided the best option for Elsa was to remain in Arendelle. Jack's and Elsa's studies were taken care of by the best tutors in Arendelle and they also made use of the local laboratory for experiments.

The Christmas spirit had already spread across the palace and all of Arendelle. The palace was decorated with silvery Christmas trees and snowflakes hung from the ceilings all over the palace, courtesy of both Jack and Elsa. Jack climbed the steps in threes and soon arrived to Elsa's room. "Come in," Elsa called.

"Hey Els, they're here," Jack said, poking his white head inside Elsa's room. Elsa was wearing her skinny jeans and coat, paired with boots. Elsa never failed to amaze him and he simply smiled when he saw her. She was breath-taking. "What are you gawping at Jack," she teased.

"You of course," he said, reddening. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her downstairs. "They're waiting for us." He said, grinning widely at his girlfriend.

"Hey!" Elsa said as Jack drifted into the air, pulling her up with him. "Can't we just walk?" she pleaded.

"Not when we can fly," he grinned, scooping her up as he flew downstairs, grinning at Elsa's red face.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

**A/n: Sorry for not updating soon! Thanks to all those who reviewed, including guest, Angelsdevilxx, CassadraChan, Mistflower21 and all my loyal reviewers and I'd like to say a big thanks to all those who favourite and followed my story!**

Anna was helping decorate the towering Christmas tree in the throne room. Anna stared at her reflection in a silver bobble laughing at her rounded face before hanging it on one of the branches. Flynn, Kristoff and Jack were trying to untangle a clump of fairy lights.

Suddenly Elsa entered the hall, grinning. Mrs. Bentson and her family including Elena had just arrived from England and Elsa had made plans for the Bentsons to visit on Christmas Eve for the dinner Elsa was hosting at the palace. Elsa had promised Elena she would make her look like a proper princess and she had agreed to speak to her own dressmaker to design a party dress fit for royalty.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna shouted as she saw her sister approaching from the reflection in her bobble. Punzie and Merida had gone Christmas shopping in the morning and Anna and Elsa had planned their Christmas shopping later that evening. Jack was still holding a tangled set of fairy lights and Flynn and Hiccup were busy untangling pieces and spreading them across the branches. He gave Elsa a look of desperation. Elsa approached him laughing. She wanted to spill the beans but she didn't want to ruin the surprise she had planned for the following day.

"Hey" he grunted and as she leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the cheek he whispered. "If only I could fly and get this thing over and done with" he said.

"True, Anna and I are going shopping," she said.

Jack winced, "That means you're leaving me alone with these two again?" he shouted in mock protest.

"Yep," she giggled and Anna signaled for her to indicate it was time.

-XX-

"So what are you getting Jack?" Anna sighed, they had been touring through the mall for an hour and Elsa hadn't yet picked a gift for Jack. Elsa ran a hand through her wig and grimaced. "I got Kristoff a hoodie and a PlayStation 4 game," she said in a sing song voice swinging the bag containing Kristoff's already wrapped gifts in it.

Elsa and Anna ventured through the mall until Elsa's was struck by a watch in a jeweler's shop window. It had a brilliant sapphire blue dial with chronograph functions. It was stainless steel and it looked masculine. Elsa glanced at the price, it was expensive but she didn't care. Jack deserved only the best, he was her rock and had proved himself worthy throughout the past months even when she wasn't herself. She grimaced at the memory as she made her way into the shop. She asked the shop assistant for the watch and soon enough she had purchased it. She made her way to Anna contented with the watch, who was happily browsing through the clothes rack in a nearby store.

"Finally!" Anna screamed, peering in Elsa's bag only to find an already wrapped gift greeting her. Little did Anna know that Elsa had also selected two pearl drop earring for her sister, a bangle for Merida and a Swarovski bracelet for Punzie along with three sets of cufflinks for the boys including Jack. Elsa had hid the rest of the presents in her large shopper and after waiting patiently for Anna to select a purple shimmery dress for Christmas Eve, they finally exited the mall and made it home just in time for dinner.

-XX-

"Did you manage to raid the whole mall?" Flynn asked Elsa as she pulled her wig off and tossed the fake specs in her bag for future use.

"It was Anna." Elsa said, eyeing her sister who was talking to Merida and Punzie rather excitedly. Everyone but Jack was already seated and waiting for dinner.

"Where's Jack?" Hiccup suggested while holding a staring contest with Merida. Right at that moment Merida blinked and the dining hall collapsed with laughter.

"I'm going to go find him," Elsa said, rising from her chair and exiting the dining room with a quick pace. First she checked Jack's room, only to find he was not there. She panicked at first as a hundred possibilities raided the far corners of her brain. Finally she descended the steps which led to the gardens and sure enough Jack was there, staring straight ahead at the moonlight. Miniscule snowflakes where falling straight down on him. He was whispering out loud to himself, Elsa crouched behind some nearby bushes to hear what Jack had to say as he had captivated her by his peacefulness. It was dreamy…wait he was dreamy. Elsa mentally slapped herself for thinking her boyfriend was dreamy…she loved the way his white hair glistened in the moonlight and his handsome chiseled jaw line. "Ugh I'm so stupid," Elsa grimaced at her thought.

"I wonder where my sister is." Jack said in a loud voice suddenly, awaking Elsa from her dream state.

Elsa grinned, she wished she could just tell Jack all about her plan. She wasn't used to having a plan and not sharing it with anyone.

"But I'm thankful. I've got a beautiful girlfriend…my sister would definitely love. If only she could meet her." He sighed.

Suddenly Elsa decided to make an entrance. She quickly formed a snowball in her hand and mischievously tossed it at Jack.

Jack turned hurriedly, "Elsa?" he laughed. "Are you seriously calling a competition with the ice master," he said, pointing at himself.

Elsa rushed towards him and embraced him. "Miss me?" he smirked, glancing down at Elsa's blonde head buried in his hoodie. She nodded and hugged him tighter, tears threatening to exit her eyes. She felt lucky and wanted to keep Jack in her grasp. Suddenly they were interrupted.

"Enough PDA from you two!" shouted Hiccup, "Food is served," he grinned and rushed to tell the rest what he had seen. Jack and Elsa had immediately untangled themselves from their embrace and made their way laughing back into the palace. The group talked about Christmas whilst they ate, Anna begging Kristoff to show her the present he had bought for her and mistakenly had placed underneath the tree. Kristoff didn't budge though, "You'll have to wait until tonight," he chuckled and Anna pretended to sob onto Merida's shoulder.

After a delicious apple turnover with a cinnamon ice cream on the side, the group retired to the bedroom quarters. Jack hugged Elsa tightly and Hiccup and Merida watched the rest of the group bid farewells to each other awkwardly awaiting the situation to fade by into history.

Suddenly Anna shouted, "Just hug Merida already Hiccup!" she said winking at a now neon red Merida whose cheeks where redder than her curly locks. The group started laughing as Hiccup swallowed and made his way to Merida. He hugged her tightly and she returned the favour by planting a kiss on his cheek much to Hiccup's delight.

-XX-

Elsa, Anna, Merida and Punzie where in Elsa's suite getting ready for the special Christmas Eve dinner. It was going to be a private function however the girls were overly excited for their gifts even none except Anna acclaimed so. Punzie was trying to tame Merida's unruly hair into a half-up, half- down hairstyle. She had used three packets of booby pins yet it couldn't stay. "Punz…let it be," Merida sighed, glancing at Punzie wrestling against her curls.

"Fine," Punzie breathed as she gave up and tossed the pins in the bin. "Useless," she muttered angrily. Elsa was helping Anna fasten the zip of the purple dress and Elsa had already got into a pale blue gown decorated with tiny sparkling snowflakes.

"Everyone done?" she called as she opened the door. By the noise downstairs she knew the boys were ready. Punzie quickly sprayed some cologne over everyone and soon the girls tumbled out of the suite, grinning.

"Hey girls! Present time!" Kristoff said, grabbing Anna's hand and leading her to the tree. The boys were looking smart in suits and Anna was quick to complement them all. Soon enough gift wrapper papers carpeted the ground. Jack grabbed his gift and Elsa hers and they moved outside quietly to the gazebo, unnoticed.

"Happy Christmas Jack," Elsa smiled handing her gifts to Jack. Jack hesitated, glancing at his own rather small gift which he handed weakly to Elsa. Mentally he sighed, "I could've got her something better…she's a queen…but then again…where could've I got the money." He thought, glancing at the snowflake decorated wrapper.

"Open it, you first," Elsa grinned after thanking Jack for her own gift.

Jack tore the wrapper and it revealed a pair of amethyst cufflinks. "Elsa!" he began to protest but Elsa shushed him, signaling for him to open the next gift. It was a watch!

"Elsa I've been eyeing this watch for years! My father used to have one," he cried embracing her.

"It looks good on you," Elsa complemented as she opened her gift. It was a beautiful dainty Swarovski necklace and bracelet set decorated with snowflake charms. "I love it," she gasped as Jack clasped the necklace. Jack leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Happy Christmas El," he mumbled and together they walked back inside, Elsa holding a blind fold tightly in her hand.

'Well it's not over yet," she shouted to the rest who were starting to head to the dining room. Punzie hooked her arm around Flynn and the rest turned to watch as Elsa fished her blind fold and tightened it around Jack's eyes.

"What's this for?" he protested.

"You cannot look," Elsa teased.

Suddenly a brown haired girl, paraded in the throne room grinning as she saw Jack. She walked carefully towards Jack, the room silent and her parents watched lovingly. Elsa began to remove Jack's blind-fold tears rolling down her cheeks. Jack glanced at Elsa. "Turn around," Elsa whispered. Jack turned to meet a tearful Elena. He gasped, awestruck. So many emotions tumbled in, he reached out for Elsa for support.

"My names Elena…" Elena supplied hopefully, glancing at her brother.

"Sister," he whispered, embracing Elena tightly, tears streaming down his face.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered.

"Me too," she breathed, tears of joy glistening her cheeks.

**Hope you loved it! It's not over yet! Leave a review!**

**Gemini :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and guests! **

Jack embraced his sister tightly, tears of joy glistening down his pale cheeks. "I missed you so much," he whispered, caressing her hair with his fingers. "I love you so much…" Jack continued, whispering in his sister's ear.

"If it wasn't for Elsa…I wouldn't be here," Elena whispered, glancing at Elsa who was visibly pleased with seeing her work of reuniting the two together.

Jack unhooked his arms from around his sister's waist and walked over and embraced Elsa tightly. "Elsa, have I ever told you how much I love you?" he whispered.

"I love you too Jack," Elsa said before parting, she glanced quickly at him and towards Elena. Jack glanced at his sister who was giggling at her brother's interaction with the queen. Elsa shot an embarrassed look at Jack and Anna, noticing Elsa's discomfort decided to announce it was time for dinner. The group made their way inside and Anna decided to introduce herself to Jack's sister. Kristoff promised Elena to take her sledging and Hiccup and Merida offered to teach Elena horseback riding and archery. Rapunzel also decided to teach Elena how to paint and Flynn decided to turn Elena into a proper warrior by teaching her fencing. The enthusiastic Elena was quickly welcomed in the group and her parents followed suit, casually talking to Jack and Elsa. Jack wanted to know every little detail of Elena's life and the Bentsons where only too happy to fill Jack with his desired information.

-XX-

The dinner proceeded greatly, the Bentsons were made welcome in every way and Elsa was quick to convince the parents to stay for a few days and spend the rest of Christmas with the group. "We will be like a family!" Anna squealed loudly before receiving a jab in the ribs from her boyfriend. Anna glared at Kristoff who only laughed at her. "Stop squealing in my ear!" he said, sticking his tongue out at his overly enthusiastic girlfriend. As the music started, Elsa nudged Jack to invite his sister to dance with him. Jack gave her a questioning glance and as she nodded, he stood up, gave Elena a bow and took her hand and pulled her to a waltz. At the end of the dance, Elsa presented Elena with a silver tiara and crowned her princess.

Jack smiled at Elsa as she set a zircon encrusted silver tiara on Elena's brown locks. Rapunzel quickly supplied the fourteen year old with a pocket mirror and Elena gasped as she saw her appearance. "I look like a princess!" she gasped.

"You sure do," Flynn winked and Elena glanced at Elsa and thanked her by embracing her. After the group dug in a warm Christmas pudding accompanied by tea, they each bid each other farewell and Elsa instructed the butler to lead the Bentsons to their own quarters. The Bentsons thanked Elsa with a small token of appreciation, a tiny heart shaped locket. Elsa waited patiently for Jack to bid his sister and her family goodnight and watched intently as Elena threw her arms around her brother and whispered something in his ear and then threw a cheeky glance at Elsa. Jack reddened and kissed her on her forehead and pushed her away teasingly.

When Elena and the Bentsons' where out of sight, Jack approached Elsa and Elsa glanced at him meekly. "Wish to share what Elena told you?" Elsa winked, sticking her tongue out at Jack.

"Oh…she asked me whether we're together." He said openly, placing an arm around Elsa's shoulders and pulled her closely towards him.

"And what did you tell her?" Elsa pointed her finger at Jack accusingly.

"Nothing." He replied. "She'll probably ask Anna." He laughed. "Can't I have you all to myself? Once Elena gets hold of the information she'll take you away from me." He stated, glancing in Elsa's forget-me-not blue eyes. "Are you tired?" Jack asked suddenly as they walked over to the gardens in amicable silence, just relishing each other's company.

"No…" Elsa said, looking towards him thoughtfully. Suddenly her eyes brightened. "I have an idea!" she said grabbing Jack's hand. "Let's have some fun!" she said, dragging Jack to the abandoned ballroom. They entered the silent ballroom swiftly, Jack glanced at his girlfriend excitedly.

"Elsa…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he questioned, his eyes illuminated by the moonlight skimming through the thick curtains in the ballroom.

"There's only one way to find out," Elsa laughed, closing her eyes tight. Jack followed suit, held Elsa's hand tightly in his own and they allowed their power to surge through their bodies and out to effect the environment. Ice raced across the marble floors and an ice rink was soon formed. The Christmas tree was also covered in snow and the chandelier glistened with a new coating of freshly formed frost. Jack grabbed Elsa's hand and twirled her around. They danced silently circling the ballroom on the ice, before the dance suddenly turned into a snowball fight. Elsa sent a snowball flying and hit Jack squarely in his chest. Elsa roared with laughter as Jack flew around in circles in protest and scooped Elsa in his arms and twirled her around in the air, clutching her tightly.

As they descended, Jack didn't let go of Elsa, instead her pulled her towards him and gently kissed her. Genuinely surprised Elsa smiled into the kiss and deepened the kiss, pulling Jack closer and closer towards her until she could feel his heartbeat rhythmically beating in his chest against hers. She ran a hand through his soft white hair as he slowly undid her own coiled hair with difficulty. Jack mentally thawed out the ballroom before exiting with a coiled Elsa in his arms and made his way to her room. Elsa was sleeping soundly when he arrived to her room and with difficulty he entered and made his way towards her bed. Elsa clung to him tightly and refused to leave his arms. In an attempt not to wake her up, he sat down on the couch next to her four poster bed with Elsa still in his arms, her head buried deeply in his chest.

He soon fell asleep with Elsa in his arms, however little did they know that as they fell asleep their emotions, triggered by their strengthening relationship and close proximity caused a light snow to fall and cover the teens with a quilt of soft snow, encrusted with millions of miniscule snowflakes.

-XX-

"Elsa!" Anna raced across the corridor and barged into Elsa's room. "It's Christmas!" she sang. "It's snowing so do you want to build a…" the sight that greeted her made her stop in her tracks. Elsa was not in her bed but in Jack's arms, covered with a duvet made of the finest snow.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Anna stared at Jack and Elsa intertwined on the couch, with snow covering both of them in a blanket- fashion. "Punzie – is this some sort of joke?" Anna called out to Rapunzel who was as bewildered as Anna. Soon Flynn, Hiccup, Kristoff and Merida piled at the doorway.

"How did snow get there? It isn't thawing is it?"

"Maybe it was a joke?"

Anna stole across the room to get a closer look. The room was frosted with miniature snowflakes. "Guys come see this!" she whispered, she said pointing at the frost decorated windows. Suddenly Jack's eyes blinked open only to find Hiccup glancing straight in his eyes. "What on Earth?" Jack exclaimed and Elsa who was still resting her head in his chest woke up suddenly.

"Can you explain your very cold and frosted room?" Anna shrieked.

"This goes against the laws of physics!" Kristoff backed Anna up whilst taking a sample of snow from the makeshift duvet and pressing it against his hands. Elsa realizing what had happened, gripped Jack's arm, worry clouding over her forget-me-not eyes. Jack gave Elsa a questioning glance and Elsa nodded in affirmative. "We have to tell them," Elsa whispered. "And hope for the best."

"Elsa – it wasn't even snowing last night – who could've covered you in snow?" Merida questioned, searching Elsa's eyes for any answers.

"Um – it's complicated," Elsa started out, trembling in her words.

"The thing is that with our emotions it starts snowing…" Jack supplied hopefully.

"Ha!" Hiccup roared with laughter. "I'm sure," he retorted sarcastically.

Suddenly Elsa slid from Jack's embrace. "Look guys – don't think we're crazy but we can manipulate ice and snow." She tried, her eyes searching her sister's eyes. Before anyone could mutter a word, Jack stood beside Elsa and grabbed her hand. Together they allowed snowflakes to form and cascade down from the frosted ceiling and drizzle down on the group of friends.

Everyone was astounded, Merida tried to capture a tiny snowflake with her hand however the intricate ice structure soon melted in her hand.

Anna glanced at Elsa, tears glittering in her eyes, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Why did you never tell me?" her voice quivered.

"I couldn't – I had to protect you." Elsa reached out to press Anna's hand in her own however Anna pulled away. Elsa glanced towards Jack, he was the only person who knew her story. Jack, noticing Elsa's pain reached out to grab her and embrace her.

"Anna – you knew about my powers – however one night you woke me up to play in the ballroom, I instantly followed you and turned the ballroom into a snow covered playground. We were having so much fun however you started to jump across mini snow slopes. Suddenly when I was conjuring snow slopes under your feet, I slid across the ice and instead my power hit your head. You were hardly alive," Elsa stuttered, tears creeping across her cheeks. "My parents rushed you to the trolls – elders of old magic and they managed to save you, however your memory of my powers where taken away from you." She whispered, clinging onto Jack for support.

"Is that the reason you were always locked up in your room?" Anna pondered.

"Yes – I couldn't risk injuring you again." Elsa buried her head in her hands and let the tears she had wanted to cry for years overflow. Suddenly she felt Anna's arms wrap around her tightly. "I'm so sorry Elsa!" she cried into Elsa's chest. Elsa pressed Anna's chest tightly against her own. Suddenly the duo hug became a group hug between friends.

"So you guys can actually do magic?" Flynn asked.

"Well we can," Jack answered.

"Please keep it a secret guys unless you want us to spend the rest of our lives as guinea pigs in some lab." Elsa said seriously.

"We will" Everyone spoke in unison.

**Meanwhile – in Britain **

The red head placed the photos in order, as if fixing a puzzle piece. An eccentric smile glittered across his pale face.

"Are you sure about this, son?" Prince Augustus questioned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"She has all we need – power and money – we can save ourselves from becoming bankrupt, all we have to do is threaten the future queen with these photos." Augustus watched his son thoughtfully as he traced his keen fingers over the photos which depicted the platinum blonde with a trail of ice emitting from her feet, his greed feasting on the possibilities. He glanced at the pictures with a certain security that they couldn't have been in any way photo-shopped. The ice had thawed out immediately once the platinum blonde and her friends had left.

Even though Hans had reported what happened to the arriving police they had assured him that his claims where merely alcohol triggered. There could be no such thing as ice emitting from a girl who decided to leave the club early. Hans had tried his best to find any ice remain but all that was left was pure water and the police assured him it was spilt drinks.

Hans had left the club with only but a few blurred photos which the police had considered useless. However Hans what not easily put off. He was indeed the nephew of the late Salvador Pitch himself and from what he had learnt, he knew magic was far from impossible.

**To all my loyal readers and guests – things are about to get complicated! Next chapter will come next week – hopefully! School has been overwhelming so please bear with me!**

**Gemini – enjoy and please review! **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

**It's a cold and thundery day – perfect for a mug of hot chocolate and well of course – back to writing for my gorgeous reviewers, followers and all those who favourite my story!**

Elsa glared at the thunderstorm that had ruined her final day of her Christmas break. "Elsa…" Anna tumbled through the doorway and embraced her sister tightly.

"At what time is your flight Anna?" Elsa questioned.

"At 1600" Anna replied promptly. "Can you help me with my luggage? I cannot seem to close it." Anna answered meekly bashfully giving Elsa her best puppy eyed expression. Elsa rubbed her chin thoughtfully and gently pushed Anna out of her room. "Let's see what we can do." Elsa giggled at her younger sister.

-XX-

A week had tumbled by since the departure of the group back to England. Anna found herself buried in tons and tons of homework which had promptly piled up right after their Christmas break. Anna sauntered off to her lecture, twirling a wisp of her strawberry blond hair in between her agile fingers when she slammed into no one other than Hans. Anna stiffened as she offered her hand to help Hans up, once she recognized his features.

"Hello Anna," he said, sinisterly. Anna abruptly turned away however Hans was too quick for her. He caught her hand and slammed her straight into the lockers lining the hallway. "Anna if you care about your sister's safety, I advise you not to speak a word of this or else your sister will be taken away as a guinea pig in some lab far away." He hissed.

"What are you talking about, fool!" Anna said, wriggling away from Hans' grasp. Hans quickly fished out the blurred images. Anna turned a paler shade when she remembered the incident at the nightclub.

"If you do not get your sister to renounce her throne, I promise these photos will be circulating the web. You have approximately 12 hours." He slapped a distraught Anna across the face and Anna yelped. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Hans from his shoulders and slammed him on the ground.

"Leave. Anna. Alone" Flynn said, while kicking Hans in the ribs. Flynn wrapped an arm around Anna and quickly messaged the rest. He glanced at Anna quizzically who was now crying into Flynn's hoodie.

"Flynn, Hans discovered Elsa's secret." Anna whispered audibly in Flynn's ear. Flynn's eyes dilated and he grasped Anna from the shoulders. "We must tell Professor North." He gasped and Anna nodded. Flynn grabbed Anna's arm and together they raced towards North's office.

"Jack said he and Elsa are part of the guardians, when we discovered their powers. I'm sure North will understand. Don't worry Anna." Flynn said reassuringly. Anna nodded and knocked on North's door, praying that North would have a solution in store.

-XX-

-1 day later-

"Elsa…where are you?" Jack called out to his girlfriend who had seemingly disappeared from class after she had been called for an impromptu meeting. Jack searched the meeting rooms however she was not there. Worry etched across his face, he quickly climbed the steps leading to Elsa's room. He knocked twice, however Elsa did not answer. He entered cautiously in her room, his bones ached in expectation. He felt that something had gone terribly wrong.

He entered her room and sure enough, Elsa was not inside. Suddenly his eyes met the frosted window pane. He squinted as he approached the window. Elsa had left a message! He felt his hopes soar however they soon drifted down again. Jack's eyes nearly plopped out of their sockets. The text written on the window read one simple word. A word Jack had wished he'd never encounter again.

"HANS"

-XX-

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa" Prince Augustus said as he caressed Elsa's cheek.

"Leave me alone." Elsa spat out. She glared at Hans' father who looked remarkably like his brother, Pitch Black.

"Not until you share with me your little secret!" he hummed in a sing song voice, as he handed Elsa the snapshots his son had captured.

"These are meaningless!" Elsa glimmered, her eyes stung and she could not believe Hans had uncovered her secret.

"Oh dear, if you desire to see your boyfriend alive, I suggest you speak up. Pitch left me some great guidelines regarding who to target first if you," he said, grabbing her chin and pushing it upwards to tilt her head towards him, "Do not compromise."

-XX-

**Hope you all enjoyed it :) **

**Review please and do not hesitate to leave any suggestions! PM me if you must! I do not mind!**

**Until next time…Gemini**


End file.
